La sœur de Yugi !
by Ookamishiro
Summary: Et si Yugi avait une sœur qui avait enfin décidé de revenir après un long séjour en Amérique ? Qu'est-ce que cela changerait dans la vie de la petite bande d'amis composé alors de Joey, Téa ainsi que de Tristan. Qu'est-ce que cela changerait pour Seto Kaiba ? A vous de le découvrir !
1. Prologue

_**J'ai enfin décidé de publier ma fic sur Bon je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais été très motiver car j'ai vraiment du mal avec ce site xD Je dois dire qu'a l'heure où je poste cette fic il y a déjà 15 chapitres d'écrits donc normalement le reste ne devrait pas trop tarder (même si je dois la retaper et la corriger, dieu que je hais les fautes d'orthographe !) Bon il me semble que je dois écrire la routine en ce qui concerne cette fic :**_

_**Résumé : Yugi devenait de plus en plus exténué à cause des cours. Kaiba le défiait tout le temps en duel.**_  
_**Joey, lui ne faisait que défié Kaiba en duel.**_  
_**Téa quant à elle se consacrait à gagner de l'argent pour ses cours de danse. **_  
_**Et Tristan, et bien... Il reste lui-même à faire des blagues stupides et à se battre avec Duke pour Sérénity.**_  
_**Et... Si tout ce petit équilibre changeait par la venue inespéré par Yugi de sa chère sœur. A vous d'en juger si cela détériore la situation ou l'améliore...**_

_**Crédits : L'univers de Yu-Gi-Oh! ainsi que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. (Mais ça vous vous en doutez ! Quel dommage d'ailleurs...) Cela appartient au génial Kazuki TAKAHASHI. Mise à part Okimi qui sort de ma petite tête ainsi que le scénario de la fic en lui-même!**_

_**Rating : T possible passage à M... Je dis bien POSSIBLE xD**_

_**Bon je crois que j'ai fait le tour '.' Donc sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

*** Prologue ***

**Elle est de retour.**

Samedi, neuf heures du matin.

Salomon Mûto venait à peine d'ouvrir sa petite boutique de jeux le Kame Game Shop, que le téléphone sonnait déjà. Avant même de décrocher, le grand-père de Yugi avait déjà sa petite idée sur le correspondant : Seto Kaiba. En effet, le jeune PDG de la multinationale, la Kaibacorporation, appelait de temps à autres pour défier Yugi, ou plutôt Yami en duel de monstre. Il avait d'ailleurs appelé la veille, seulement Yugi était épuisé et s'était déjà endormi. Yami, lui, avait entendu la conversation téléphonique et était légèrement déçu de ne pas pouvoir faire ce duel. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait en vouloir à Yugi, qui aurait pu, d'ailleurs ? Il comprenait parfaitement que l'adolescent soit fatigué de temps en temps avec le lycée et toutes leurs aventures. Seulement, ces duels avec Kaiba étaient plutôt rares – environ tous les deux mois – car en temps que président directeur général, Seto travail beaucoup, il suivait même les cours du lycée Domino par correspondance, ne se montrant que pour les examens importants au lycée, pour gagner du temps, mais il n'y accordait bien sûr que peu d'importance. Et pourtant, ce dernier et Yami adoraient ces confrontations, et les attendaient avec impatience. Ils donnaient le meilleur d'eux-mêmes à chaque fois et l'adrénaline qu'ils éprouvaient, soit lors des moments critiques, soit quand ils réalisaient de belles attaques, ils ne parvenaient pas à la retrouver ailleurs. Ils progressaient tous deux aussi malgré le fait que Yami remporta la victoire à chaque fois, au grand damne de Seto. Mais ça restait intense !

Mais revenons à Salomon et son téléphone.

« - Bonjour ! Kame Game Shop ! Déclara-t-il en décrochant.

- Grand-père ! S'exclama une voix féminine et enjouée à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Okimi ! C'est bien toi ?! Fit grand-père étonné.

- Évidemment, qui veux-tu que ça soit ? Voyons ! J'appelle pour te dire que je rentre enfin. Il faut croire que l'Amérique me las un peu à force. Et toi, ainsi que Yugi, me manquez énormément...

- Mais c'est super ça ! Il faut que je le dise à Yugi, il va être fou de joie en apprenant la nouvelle !

- Il n'est pas avec toi en ce moment ? Questionna la dénommée Okimi.

- Non, il dort encore, il a eu une semaine éprouvante au lycée, avec toutes ces compositions. Expliqua le grand-père désolé.

- Bah, ce n'est pas étonnant, c'est bien son genre de faire la grasse matinée le samedi ! Se moqua la fille. Et ne t'inquiète pas, il va s'en remettre, c'est un Mûto ! Assura-t-elle, enthousiaste.

- Oui, tu as sûrement raison.

- Bon, je vais devoir te laisser, je vais monter dans l'avion. Normalement, et si tout ce passe bien, j'arrive ce soir à Domino. Je te fais de gros bisous, de même pour Yugi !

- D'accord Okimi. À ce soir alors ! »

Après avoir raccroché le téléphone, Salomon se précipita dans la chambre de son petit-fils. Il ouvrit la porte et tira les couvertures du jeune homme qui, par réflexe, se débattit.

« - Hmm... Grand-père, laisse-moi dormir, c'est le week-end...

- Lève-toi, fainéant ! Ta sœur vient d'appeler et elle revient à Domino ce soir ! »

À ces mots, Yugi se redressa droit comme un « i », le sourire aux lèvres, sous le regard amusé du pharaon qui habitait le puzzle du millénium.

« - Okimi... Enfin... Murmura le jeune homme aux cheveux tricolores. »


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Alors voila comme promis, le chapitre 1 n'a pas tarder à venir ! Bon par contre pour le 2 j'ignore quand je vais pouvoir le mettre, car demain j'ai bac blanc de français (et dieu sait à quel point j'aiiiiiiiiiime le français *se tire une balle*) donc j'ignore si je serais encore vivante pour le corriger ! Sinon que dire d'autre... Ah oui ! Dans ce chapitre il ne se passe pratiquement rien au niveau "action" qui entraîne "l'intrigue" (oui j'aime les guillemets xD) principal de l'histoire, ça commencera dans le prochain chapitre, malgré tout ce chapitre reste important à mon avis car c'est le retour d'Okimi. Mais trêve de bavardage je vous laisse lire ^^ Enjoy !**_

* * *

*** Chapitre 1 ***

**De petites retrouvailles et de nouveaux sentiments.**

Seto Kaiba était de mauvaise humeur depuis hier soir. Ses employés l'avaient bien senti d'ailleurs. Il était en permanence à hurler des ordres, à un tel point que la consommation de médicaments pour maux de tête avait doublé par rapport à l'habitude. Heureusement que l'infirmière de la société était là !

Mais tous se demandaient quelle était la cause de sa mauvaise humeur. C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qui pouvait l'irriter à ce point ? Et bien la réponse est très simple, le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait que Yugi n'ait pas pu faire le duel hier soir. C'est abusé, oui. Mais Seto était comme ça, il s'était énormément préparé pour ce duel, avait élaboré de nouvelles stratégies de jeu et surtout, il avait enfin trouvé un moment où il ne travaillait pas. Un vrai miracle, ces temps-ci. Malheureusement, ses espoirs avaient été anéantis par Salomon quand ce dernier lui avait annoncé que Yugi dormait déjà. Ridicule, avait immédiatement pensé Seto. Il savait que Yugi n'était pas très résistant physiquement parlant, mais de là à se coucher à seulement sept heures du soir, il y avait des limites. Mais il ne pouvait pas grand chose à tout cela.

En fin de matinée, Seto se dit qu'il devrait réessayer d'appeler le « maître des jeux » pour remettre ce duel. Yugi ne pouvait le refuser à son plus grand rival ! Et puis ses employés pouvaient bien se débrouiller deux ou trois heures sans lui, ils avaient intérêt en tout cas. Sa décision prise, et avec son habituel air froid, Seto composa le numéro de la petite boutique de jeux – numéro qu'il commençait à savoir par cœur – et attendit que l'on décroche...

« - _Mais il le fait exprès !_ Pensa Seto, de plus en plus énervé par la tournure des événements. »

En effet, ça sonnait occupé. Au bord de la crise de nerfs, il raccrocha brutalement le téléphone et appuya ses coudes sur son bureau. Après s'être calmé peu à peu, il se dit qu'il réessayera un peu lus tard.

Yugi, après avoir appris que sa sœur revenait à Domino, se leva et s'habilla – avec une incroyable lenteur, vu qu'il n'était que passablement réveillé – et prit tranquillement son petit-déjeuner. À la demande de son grand-père, Yugi l'aida à décharger les cartons de cartes de duel de monstre, qui, il faut le dire, partaient de plus en plus vite et représentaient plus de la moitié du chiffre d'affaires du magasin. Puis, après tout cela, il décida d'appeler tout le monde : Téa, Joey ainsi que Tristan, pour leur annoncer la merveilleuse nouvelle, à savoir que la délicieuse Okimi revenait de son long séjour en Amérique. Les réactions se firent légèrement différentes entre Téa et les deux garçons. La brune était plus du style : « Enfin ! Depuis le temps que nous l'attendons ! Je sens que ça va être génial ! » . Elle était folle de joie de récupérer une amie et de ne plus être la seule fille du groupe. Tandis que Joey et Tristan ça donnait plutôt : « Non ! Pas la psychopathe ! Pitié ! » . En effet, bien qu'ils le dissent avec le sourire et en rigolant, Joey ainsi que Tristan s'étaient souvent querellés avec elle à l'époque où ils embêtaient encore Yugi. Elle peut devenir très susceptible et sadique quand il s'agit de son frère et ils en avaient fait l'amère expérience. Mais malgré tout, ils l'appréciaient beaucoup et tous trois furent réjouis de son retour.

Téa, Tristan et Joey décidèrent alors de se réunir chez Yugi pour accueillir la jeune femme. Le jeune homme aux cheveux tricolores fut ravi de les voir arriver, car il avait vraiment besoin d'aide. Il en avait un peu marre de son uniforme scolaire et ne savait pas quoi mettre pour l'arriver de sa sœur. C'est alors que ses trois amis se transformèrent en critique de mode, du moins, surtout Téa, qui s'en donnait à cœur joie. Mais ils furent dérangés par le téléphone qui sonnait de nouveau.

« - Joey, tu peux décrocher, s'il te plaît ? Demanda Yugi qui enfilait une veste grise, au blondinet qui était en train de s'empiffrer de chips avec son ami Tristan.

- Euh... Mais je suis très très occupé là, demande à Tristan ! Rétorqua Joey, ne voulant pas bouger du canapé.

- JOEY ! Crièrent les autres pour qu'il bouge.

- Ok ! Ok ! Mais la prochaine fois ce ne sera pas moi, je vous préviens ! »

Il se leva et décrocha enfin le téléphone dont la sonnerie se faisait persistante.

« - Kame Game Shop ! Fit Joey.

- Tien, tien... Wheeler... Répondit une voix froide à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Kaiba !

- Je ne savais pas que les chiens pouvaient répondre au téléphone... Dit-il d'un ton sarcastique. Enfin bon, je n'appelle pas pour te parler, passe-moi Yugi.

- Grrr ! Je n'ai pas tellement envie de te le passer, surtout après ce que tu m'as dit, franchement... Mais... Si tu reconnais que je suis un meilleur duelliste que toi, peut-être que je ferais un effort.

- L'espoir fait vivre Wheeler, mais tu peux toujours rêver looser ! Maintenant passe-moi Yugi ! Ordonna le brun, cinglant.

- Nyeh... Mauvaise réponse Kaiba ! Dommage pour toi, au revoir ! Répondit le blond, un sourire sadique aux lèvres, s'apprêtant à raccrocher le téléphone.

- WHEELER ! Cria le jeune PDG énervé, pressentant ce que Joey allait faire.

- Non, Joey ne fais pas ça ! Le pharaon veut lui parler ! S'exclama Yugi en sautant sur le bras de son ami.

- Mais Yugi ! »

En voyant le visage déterminé de Yugi, Joey capitula et lui tendit le téléphone. Le pharaon prit la place de son hôte pour pouvoir enfin parler à son rival de toujours.

« - Kaiba !

- Ah Yugi, enfin... Il faudrait vraiment que tu te décides à mettre une laisse à ce chien. Il est vraiment agaçant. Mais...

- HEY ! Cria Joey en entendant les propos de Seto. Qu'il vienne ce sale PDG, je l'attends de pied ferme !

- Kaiba, je ne te permets pas d'insulter Joey comme ça. C'est mon meilleur ami et c'est un très bon duelliste ! Rétorqua Yami, détestant par-dessus tout que l'on s'en prenne à ses amis.

- Hum... Comme tu veux Yugi. Mais je n'appelle pas pour parler de Wheeler, tu sais très bien ce que je veux. Alors, ce soir, huit heures au siège de la Kaibacorp ! Ordonna Seto.

- Non, je suis désolé Kaiba. Cela aurait été avec plaisir, mais ce soir, je ne peux pas.

- Pardon ?! S'écria le PDG en entendant une telle réponse. »

Seto avait presque bondi de sa chaise. Puis, remarquant cela après une courte pose, il se calma et proposa :

« - Dans ce cas, demain !

- Non plus, pas avant le week-end prochain, je ne le crains. Répondit Yami en secouant la tête, bien qu'il sache très bien que Seto ne pouvait le voir.

- Mais pourquoi ?! Demanda Seto un peu plus violemment.

- Car demain, j'aurais sans doute déjà un duel à livrer. Bon maintenant, je dois te laisser Kaiba. Et je te promets le duel pour la semaine prochaine ! Termina Yami en voyant que son double était toujours pressé de choisir une tenue pour la venue de Okimi.

- Je... Tenta Kaiba. »

Mais c'était trop tard. Le jeune homme aux cheveux tricolores avait déjà raccroché. Le brun sentait un sentiment de haine et de jalousie grimper dans ses veines. IL est LE rival de Yugi, personne d'autre n'a le droit d'être à cette place, PERSONNE ! Et pourtant, le maître des jeux venait de lui annoncer qu'il préférait faire un duel avec quelqu'un d'autre demain... Seto eut un sourire sadique. Demain, il irait lui-même voir Yugi, pour découvrir qui osait prendre sa place en tant que rival et lui faire payer...

Du côté de la petite bande d'amis, tout se passait pour le mieux. L'appel du brun a très vite été oublié, mis à part par Joey qui lui en avait marre de se faire insulter par ce prétentieux de Kaiba. Mais bon, sa bonne humeur de revoir la sœur de Yugi reprit bien vite le dessus, et bien qu'il ne voulût l'admettre, ce n'était pas pour rien... Mais ne nous épanchons pas trop sur ce « détail ».

Yugi avait enfin choisi sa tenue : il avait choisi un sous-pull noir et un jean de la même couleur, avec une veste grise sans manche et son éternel Puzzle du Millénium autour du cou. Il n'y a pas à dire, ça le changeait de son uniforme habituel. D'ailleurs, Téa était en pleine admiration devant lui, mais elle se secoua vite la tête, car il était temps d'aller chercher Okimi à l'aéroport.

Une fois arrivée dans l'immense aéroport, toute la bande d'amis chercha l'heure d'arrivée de l'avion sur les grands tableaux quand ils aperçurent dans la foule des cheveux rouge et blond qui s'approchaient. Yugi se précipita vers ces mèches et se jeta sur sa sœur, à deux doigts de la faire tomber.

« - Okimi ! S'écria Yugi en la serrant un peu plus dans ses bras.

- Yugi ! Je suis tellement contente de te revoir ! Répondit la jeune fille en serrant à son tour son frère adoré. »

Il n'y avait aucun doute, on ne pouvait pas se tromper, c'était bien elle la sœur de Yugi ! Elle avait la même coupe de cheveux que son frère – de famille quoi, si on regarde grand-père, c'est pareil – en un peu plus souple peut-être et avec en plus de longues mèches qui cascadaient dans son dos mais elle n'avait pas de cheveux noirs contrairement à son frère, seulement du rouge et les éternelles mèches blondes qui partaient de tous les côtés. Comme vous devez vous en douter, elle était d'une taille légèrement inférieure à la moyenne, à peine plus grande que Yugi. Une autre différence entre le frère et la sœur aussi les yeux. Si ceux de Yugi étaient d'un magnifique améthyste, ceux de la nouvelle arrivante en revanche étaient d'un bleu saphir très profond et envoûtant.

Yugi remarqua qu'elle aussi avait fait des efforts niveau vestimentaire, elle portait une jupe noire, accompagnée d'un débardeur, elle portait une jupe noire, accompagnée d'un débardeur tout aussi noir, assez ample, sur lequel se trouvait une veste bleu roi. La fille aux cheveux bicolores portait aussi trois ceintures autour de sa taille, à la manière de Yugi et un collier en forme de croix de vie de l'Ancienne Égypte – appelée aussi Ankh – ramenée sans doute d'une des nombreuses expéditions menées sur la Terre des Pharaons.

Mais habituellement, elle était comme son frère et portait en permanence l'uniforme avec la jupe bleu ciel et la veste rose du lycée Domino.

« - Okimi ! Crièrent les trois autres compères quand ils eurent rattrapé les jumeaux enfin réunis.

- Joey, Tristan, Téa ! Je suis si heureuse de vous revoir, si vous saviez à quel point vous m'avez manqué ! S'écria Okimi en les apercevant. »

Mais Joey fit une action qu'elle n'avait pas du tout anticipée : il se glissa derrière son dos et la serra dans ses bras – son avant-bras sous la gorge – avant de commencer à lui faire un petit shampoing à sec pour la décoiffer.

« - Mais toi aussi tu nous as manqués, planche à pain ! Répondit le blond, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

- Ah non, Joey, ne commences pas avec ça ! Et lâche-moi ! Se débattit la jeune femme aux cheveux bicolores, en rigolant. »

Le « planche à pain » était le petit surnom amical que Tristan et Joey avaient donné à Okimi, car la jeune fille, tout comme son frère, était assez mince et par conséquent, plutôt plate au niveau de la poitrine. Elle en a longtemps été complexée au collège, puis à son arrivée au lycée, car tous les garçons se moquaient d'elle. Mais Tristan et en particulier Joey, après être devenu amis avec notre cher Yugi et donc aussi avec Okimi, avaient dédramatisé la chose en soutenant qu'elle était très bien ainsi et que les fortes poitrines n'étaient pas forcément plus attirantes. À partir de ce moment, elle a commencé à ne plus prendre ce détail trop au sérieux et Joey tout comme Tristan en avaient profité pour commencer à la taquiner sur le sujet. Malgré tout, elle restait susceptible et elle ne s'acceptait pas encore tout à fait ainsi.

Au bout de quelques minutes Joey décida tout de même de la relâcher.

« - Ah ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça fait du bien de rentrer à la maison ! Soupira la jeune fille avec le sourire et en s'étirant.

- Oh, tu sais, on peut en avoir une petite idée, quand on est rentré chez nous après le tournoi du Royaume des Duellistes et de BattleCity. Assura Tristan.

- Ouais, tu as sans doute raison, mais moi ça fait quand même plusieurs mois que je suis partie !

- Ça ne change rien, c'est la même impression. Soutint Tristan.

- Mais je te dis que...

- Et si vous continuiez votre débat une fois qu'on sera vraiment rentrés ? Parce que l'aéroport ça va un temps. Coupa Téa, autoritaire.

- Bien chef ! Firent les deux concernés en se mettant au garde-à-vous. »

Une fois rentrés, et après avoir longuement parlé avec Salomon, Téa ainsi que Okimi montèrent dans la chambre de cette dernière pour aller défaire ses valises. Les garçons, quant à eux, préférèrent rester en bas, dans le salon, pour regarder et commenter les manches des tournois régionaux de duel de monstres, retransmises à la télé.

Mais retournons vers es deux jeunes femmes, car elles ont l'air de cacher quelque chose aux garçons.

Okimi était en train de vider sa valise en rangeant ses vêtements dans le placard, observée par Téa, quand elle dit :

« - Alors, tu lui as dit ? Questionna-t-elle, malicieusement. »

Téa se mit à rougir telle une tomate au soleil et secoua lentement la tête honteuse. Elle et Okimi étaient meilleures amies et se disaient tout depuis la primaire, mais là, c'était un sujet délicat dont il était question et notre adolescent aux cheveux tricolores en était l'acteur principal.

« - Je n'ose pas... Répondit finalement Téa.

- Mais tu peux m'expliquer encore une fois, s'il te plaît ? J'ai du mal à comprendre, c'est de mon frère ou du pharaon dont tu es amoureuse ? Demanda Okimi, l'index sur le menton et appuyée contre le mur bleu de sa chambre.

- Chut ! Mais ne parle pas si fort ! Les gars pourraient t'entendre ! S'énerva Téa ce qui fit rire Okimi.

- D'accord, d'accord ! Pardon ! S'excusa la plus petite des deux en levant les mains en signe de reddition en voyant les sourcils froncés de la brune. Mais, s'il te plaît, réponds-moi.

- Et bien, c'est compliqué... J'aime les deux... Avoua Téa en se frottant la nuque. Le pharaon est fort et charismatique et il m'a déjà sauvé la vie... Mais Yugi, lui, est gentil, attachant et puis je le connais depuis longtemps maintenant... J'aime les deux Yugi.

- Je vois, dur de choisir vu sous cet angle. Mais souviens toi que le pharaon est un esprit vieux de cinq mille ans, il n'appartient pas à notre époque et un jour, il devra partir, et...

- Ne dis pas des choses pareilles ! S'énerva Téa, horrifiée par l'annonce de son amie.

- Je sais que c'est dur à accepter Téa, moi aussi, j'adore le pharaon, c'est très bon ami, même un de mes meilleurs amis. Et puis faire des duels contre lui, c'est excellent, mais... Il a un endroit où retourner. Ça fait cinq mille ans qu'il attend ça, il veut savoir la vérité sur son passé. Et penses bien que c'est encore plus dur pour Yugi, car ils partagent le même corps, mais vie est ainsi faite. Tout ce que je veux que tu retiennes, c'est que mon frère sera toujours là, lui. Et si tu veux mon avis, lui aussi, il t'aime. Mais c'est ta décision Téa, tu es libre d'aimer qui tu veux après tout, ça ne se passe pas toujours comme on le voudrait. Par contre, tu devrais vraiment leur en parler, à tous les deux.

- Oui, tu as raison, mais je préfère penser que le pharaon restera avec nous... Il est bien avec nous après tout ! Il est notre ami, i ne nous abandonnera pas...

- Je l'espère aussi, Téa. Enfin ! Parlons d'autre chose, hein ! Je viens à peine de rentrer et j'ai envie de profiter de vous tous avant de repartir en Amérique et profitons aussi du mieux que l'on peut de la présence du pharaon ! Ne parlons plus de sujets qui nous rendent dépressifs.

- D'accord ! Acquiesça Téa en retrouvant sa bonne humeur. Alors, en parlant « d'amour », as-tu trouvé l'homme de ta vie en Amérique ?

- Euh... Le Magicien des Ténèbres compte ? Répondit la plus petite, accompagnée d'un grand sourire innocent.

- Je suppose que ça répond à ma question. Ria la brunette.

- Il faut croire que les hommes n'aiment pas les duellistes, comme moi. C'est dommage... Enfin, je vis bien l'absence de romance dans ma petite vie tranquille. Je préfère de loin, m'incruster dans la tienne ! Annonça Okimi avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

- Je ne sais pas si je peux m'en réjouir... Soupira Téa en levant les yeux au plafond avec un sourire ennuyé.

- Tu DOIS t'en réjouir !

- Bah voyons ! Mais tu sais que Joey semble beaucoup t'apprécier... Tu pourrais...

- STOP ! Ne dis plus rien ! Pour moi, Joey est et restera un ami. C'est vrai, lui et moi, on a souvent de bons délires, avec Tristan aussi, mais je ne le vois pas autrement que comme un ami. Prévint Okimi en s'écartant brusquement.

- Bah dommage, cela aurait été bien, je trouve que vous allez bien ensemble, à tout le temps faire n'importe quoi ! Se moqua gentiment la plus grande.

- Mais bien sûr ! Bon en parlant des gars, maintenant que je viens de finir de vider ma valise, on les rejoint ?

- Let's go ! Répondit Téa enjouée. »

Après être descendue, Okimi sauta directement sur le canapé – à moitié sur Joey d'ailleurs – tandis que Téa, plus calme, s'assit entre Yugi et Tristan. Plus tard dans la soirée, la bande d'amis se mit à jouer à des jeux vidéos, soit de courses automobiles, soit de danse ou encore, sous l'insistance de Okimi et de Téa, à un bon survival-horror, qui confirma que les trois garçons étaient de vraies chochottes. Heureusement pour eux, grand-père commanda trois pizzas ce qui les fit immédiatement passer de derrière à sur le canapé. La soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur comme à l'habitude. Téa dormis bien évidement dans la chambre de Okimi, tandis que les garçons, eux, dormirent dans la chambre de Yugi.


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Alors finalement j'ai pu mettre le chapitre 2 plus tôt que prévu (ce qui prouve que j'ai survécu à ce bac blanc, même si j'ai peur des résultats xD) et bien que je sois tombée malade (rhume fièvre, courbatures, bref le pur bonheur !) Mais je suis quand même d'attaque pour vous (vous voyez à quel point je suis gentille là !) Bon dans ce chapitre l'intrigue commence à se mettre en place ! Pour la suite j'essaierai de poster un chapitre tout les deux jours environs, mais pas sûr que je m'y tienne ! Bon bah je crois que je vais vous laisser lire ! (atchoum ! ceci était le mot de la fin xD)**_

* * *

*** Chapitre 2 ***

**Entre rêve et... Réalité ?**

Un Grand-prêtre habillé de bleu aux cheveux d'un brun chocolat était agenouillé au milieu des décombres d'un temple, à moins que cela ne soit d'un palais, devant une immense tablette en pierre graver d'un magnifique dragon. Cet homme portait également dans ses bras une jeune femme inanimée, qui portait une fine robe de lin à plis avec autour de la taille un pagne doré, rouge et bleu et sur la poitrine une épaisseur de plus en lin dorée. Autour de son cou, elle portait une magnifique parure de la même couleur que son pagne, ainsi que sur ses bras trois bracelets, un à son poignet et les deux autres au-dessus du coude. Seulement, un reflet, une lumière, cachait le visage de cette jeune femme qu'on ne pouvait reconnaître. Un sentiment de profonde tristesse régnait. D'ailleurs, quelques larmes coulaient sur les joues du Grand-prêtre.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait Kisara... ? Pardonne-moi, j'aurais dû te protéger et non l'inverse. Je te promets de te venger, quoi qu'il arrive... »

Le Grand-prêtre commença à se pencher vers le visage, imperceptible, de la jeune femme, prêt à l'embrasser, quand soudain le décor commença à devenir flou, la jeune femme disparut, ne restait plus que ce prêtre au milieu de nulle part. Puis ce fut le noir complet...

* * *

Seto Kaiba se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il n'y trouva que le blanc familier du plafond de sa chambre. Il se redressa lentement et porta sa main à son front.

« - _Encore cette vision... Ce n'est pas réel, tout ça n'est qu'une illusion stupide ! Je suis le président de la Kaibacorp, pas un prêtre de l'Égypte Ancienne !_ Pensa le beau brun en se levant. »

Cette fameuse vision lui revenait chaque nuit, indéfiniment, et ce, depuis son duel contre Shizu lors de BattleCity. Ce sentiment douloureux le hantait chaque nuit et parfois même la journée. Il essayait de se convaincre que tout ceci n'a jamais existé et qu'il devait se concentrer sur l'avenir, qu'il ne devait pas y prêter plus d'attention et qu'il fallait les faire disparaître, seulement une part de lui voulait comprendre le pourquoi de ces visions, mais aussi les attendait chaque soir en espérant secrètement de voir le visage de la jeune femme qu'il étreignait, qu'elle se mette à bouger, mais aussi de pouvoir enfin concrétiser ce baiser, en effet ce « rêve » coupait en permanence avant ce baiser et ça le frustrait même s'il refusait de le reconnaître, se disant que c'était sans doute mieux ainsi.

Il s'assit à son bureau et ouvrit à son ordinateur portable pour commencer à travailler. Il émit un long soupir quand l'ordinateur démarra et ne put s'empêcher de repenser à cette jeune femme en attendant que la machine ait fini de charger. Un léger rose sombre vint teindre ses pommettes quand il repensa à ce « baiser »...

« - _Mon esprit serait-il tellement fermé qu'il me refuserait un baiser ? Ce contact ? … Stupide ! _Pensa-t-il ironiquement. »

Pourtant, c'était bel et bien ça. Pour lui, tout contact avec une personne, autre que Mokuba bien évidement, était mauvais, il ne supportait pas que l'on rentre dans sa bulle, dans son espace vitale. Il n'aimait pas que les femmes lui tournent autour d'ailleurs et c'était ce qui empêchait ce baiser, dans ce rêve, son subconscient l'interdisait de vivre ça.

Seto réfléchissait ainsi depuis plusieurs minutes, ne se rendant pas compte que son ordinateur demandait son empreinte digitale pour ouvrir sa session. C'est à ce moment-là que l'on toqua à la porte de sa chambre. Cette action le sortit de ses pensées et la porte s'ouvrit. Mokuba était là, à demi étonné de voir son frère réveillé à cette heure-ci.

« - Mokuba ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda l'aîné en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir et je t'ai entendu bouger alors j'ai décidé de venir te voir. Répondit Mokuba en se frottant les yeux à cause de la lumière de l'écran d'ordinateur. Mais pourquoi toi, tu es debout ? Tu ne vas pas te mettre à travailler maintenant ?!

- Et pourquoi pas ? Fit le brun déterminé en passant son index sur la petite roulette pour identifier son empreinte digitale.

- Mais il est trois heures moins cinq du matin ! Et en plus, on est dimanche ! Rétorqua le plus jeune en croisant les bras. »

À ces mots, le brun se figea et regarda l'heure sur son ordinateur. Son frère avait raison, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de travailler, seulement après cette vision, il se sentait incapable de retourner se coucher. Finalement, il referma son ordinateur, se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule de son petit frère.

« - D'accord Mokuba... J'arrête de travailler pour cette nuit.

- Ah quand même ! Se réjouis le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

- Mais je veux que tu retournes te coucher, tu as besoin de dormir ! Ordonna tout de même le grand-frère, autoritaire.

- Pff... Je me disais aussi... Mais je n'arrive pas à dormir Seto ! Je pense que tu peux comprendre, vu que toi non plus tu ne dors pas. Répliqua Mokuba.

- _Au moins, il a du répondant ! _Pensa le brun pas peu fier de son petit frère. Pourtant, il faut bien que tu y arrives, d'ailleurs moi aussi, je vais me recoucher.

- Roh, tu n'es pas drôle Seto ! Bouda Mokuba en se dirigeant vers le couloir. »

Seto regarda son petit-frère en croisant les bras, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Puis avant que le plus jeune sorte vraiment, il annonça :

« - Je sais petit-frère, je ne suis pas là pour être drôle de toute manière. Mais... Tu veux rester avec moi pour cette nuit ?

- Je peux Seto ? C'est vrai ? Fit Mokuba en se retournant vers son grand-frère les yeux brillants.

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? Demanda-t-il sérieusement, avec son air neutre habituel.

- Hum... Non ! Merci Seto ! Attends-moi, je vais chercher mon oreiller ! »

Mokuba partit en courant vers sa chambre qui se trouve à l'autre bout du couloir. Pendant ce temps Seto se retourna vers son bureau, plus précisément vers son deck. Il prit la première carte sur le dessus du paquet et la regarda longuement. Le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus... Dans sa vision, il n'y avait pas que la jeune femme qui l'intriguait à vrai dire. La tablette de pierre avec l'image du dragon, dessus, l'intriguait aussi. Qu'est-ce que _son_ dragon blanc aux yeux bleus venait faire dans tout ça...

« - Seto ? ! Ouhouh ! Appela Mokuba en sautant sur le lit de son grand-frère qui n'avait pas remarqué sa présence.

- Hein ? Fit le concerné en sortant de ses réflexions.

- Et bien, tu es dans la lune ou quoi ? Le Dragon Blanc t'a hypnotisé, ce n'est pas possible ! Se moqua le plus jeune.

- Très drôle Mokuba. Bon maintenant, tu dors ! Fit Seto autoritaire, en reposant sa chère carte avant de rejoindre son frère.

- D'accord... Capitula finalement Mokuba en se glissant sous les draps. »

Mokuba s'endormit finalement assez rapidement, ce qui fit rire intérieurement son frère.

« - Tu n'arrives pas à dormir, hein ? Bien sûr Mokuba... Murmura Seto en le regardant. »

Après avoir dégagé le front de son petit-frère, d'un geste tendre, des mèches qui l'encombraient, Seto s'allongea sur le dos et fixa le plafond. Sa logique froide l'avait encore une fois abandonnée. Il ferma les yeux espérant retrouver ce rêve, ressentir le sable du désert sur ses genoux et surtout serrer à nouveau cette jeune femme entre ses bras...

* * *

Téa fut la première du groupe d'amis à se réveiller. Elle ne fut pas surprise de retrouver Okimi sur le sol avec toute la couverture et à moitié en dessous du lit. En effet, la sœur de Yugi bougeait tellement la nuit que souvent, le matin, elle se retrouvait par terre. Son excuse ?

« - Je préfère dormir sur du dur, c'est plus confortable ! Ça vous pose un problème ? »

Personne ne la croyait et au pire, c'était elle qui avait les courbatures le lendemain.

Téa sourit et commença à tirer la couverture des mains de sa propriétaire. Mais impossible de lui arracher. La brune se saisit des pieds de sa meilleure amie et commença à la tirer vers les escaliers de la maison, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Quand la belle aux bois dormants se rendit compte qu'on la bougeait, elle ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre et se redressa en se débattant échappant enfin à la folie meurtrière de Téa.

« - Bonjour Okimi ! Fit Téa »

Elle avait un immense sourire montrant sa bonne humeur matinale en face de... Okimi formation cocon avec sa couverture. Cette dernière regarda les escaliers qui étaient à un mètre, à peine, d'elle, puis Téa. Elle recommença plusieurs fois avant de se fixer sur Téa.

« - Dis moi Téa... Tu avais l'intention de m'assassiner ou …

- Oui ! Acquiesça la coupable ne cherchant pas à le dissimuler.

- Et après, c'est moi que les garçons appellent psychopathe... Oh god...

- Ah non, ne commences pas à parler en anglais sinon je te fais vraiment dévaler les escaliers ! Prévint Téa.

- Désolé, mais j'ai vécu six mois aux États-Unis, alors à force, j'ai pris l'habitude de parler anglais en permanence. Se justifia la fille aux cheveux bicolores.

- Bienvenue au Japon, où l'on parle japonais ma vielle ! Il faudra t'y habituer !

- Dur... »

Le regard de Okimi dévia vers la porte qui se trouvait à sa droite, c'est-à-dire vers la porte de la chambre de son frère, où, actuellement, dormaient Tristan, Joey et Yugi. La jeune femme regarda de nouveau sa meilleure amie et d'un seul coup d'œil, elles se mirent d'accord. Okimi reposa son « cocon » sur son lit et les deux complices descendirent vers la cuisine, prirent trois bouteilles vides et commencèrent à les remplirent avec l'eau du robinet. Après ça, elles remontèrent à pas de loup et ouvrirent la porte de la chambre de Yugi. Yugi dormait paisiblement sur son lit dans son pyjama bleu. Tristan était dans son sac de couchage, avec un vieux T-shirt beige et Joey lui était sur son sac de couchage en T-shirt blanc et avec son caleçon aux couleurs des États-Unis à répéter de temps en temps « riz » et « curry ». Si Okimi, elle, rigolait en entendant Joey et en voyant son magnifique sous-vêtement, Téa, elle, était entièrement captivée par le visage paisible et remplit de quiétude de Yugi. Okimi le remarqua d'ailleurs.

« - Téa ! Ne t'attendris pas devant l'ennemi ! Chuchota-t-elle en soulevant l'une des bouteilles d'eau qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

- Mais je ne peux pas faire ça ! Il est trop mignon quand il dort... Répondit la brune en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

- Je sais ! On dirait... Un bébé panda...

- … Un bébé panda ? Répéta Téa en haussant les sourcils.

- Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Défendit Okimi, toujours en chuchotant. Bref ! Tu prends Yugi, moi, je m'occupe de Tristan et Joey, ils dorment à côté.

- Mais je... Commença la brune toujours à fixer le visage de Yugi.

- Pas de « mais » Téa ! Je compte sur toi ! Prêt soldat ? Demanda la sœur du maître des jeux, l'air sérieux alors qu'au fond, elle était morte de rire.

- Oui chef ! Fit Téa en se reprenant.

- Très bien, alors à trois...

- Mais on est que deux ! Répondit Téa un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Hey, mais c'est ma vanne ça ! Bon à deux alors... Un... Deux ! »

Les deux amies versèrent le contenu des bouteilles – à savoir de l'eau glacée du robinet – sur les garçons qui dormaient si bien. Les trois adolescents se réveillèrent immédiatement en râlant et pestant après les filles qui rigolaient à s'en faire mal aux côtes. Une fois leurs armes vides, Okimi se mit à crier :

« - DEBOUT LA DEDANS ! IL EST DEUX HEURES DE L'APRES-MIDI ET IL FAIT UN GRAND SOLEIL DEH... »

Joey lui avait sauté dessus pour essayer de la faire taire, mais heureusement pour elle, elle s'était mise à courir vers le salon pour échapper à la tornade blonde.

* * *

La porte de la boutique s'ouvrit et Salomon comme à son habitude salua le nouveau client qui venait d'entrer en lui demandant ce qu'il désirât. Seulement, ce n'était pas n'importe quel client, c'était le très célèbre Seto Kaiba qui venait d'entrer, accompagné de son petit-frère Mokuba qui portait, tant bien que mal, sa mallette en métal. Le PDG de la Kaibacorp se dirigea directement vers le comptoir.

« - Yugi est là ? Demanda Seto autoritaire ne voulant pas perdre son temps inutilement. »

Le grand-père décida de ne pas relever le ton qu'avait employé Seto, savant qu'il était parfaitement inutile de lui faire la morale.

« - Oui, mais je pense qu'il vient de se réveiller, donc je ne sais pas s'il sera prêt pour un duel. Passez par là. Répondit Salomon en désignant la porte derrière le comptoir qui menait au salon.

- Merci ! Dit poliment Mokuba alors que son frère s'avançait déjà. »

Grand-père sourit, Mokuba était devenu bien gentil depuis qu'il traînait avec son petit-fils.

Seto ouvrit la porte et entra, suivi de très près par son cadet, quand soudain, il se figea. Mokuba n'ayant pas prévu l'arrêt brutal de son grand-frère se prit son dos.

« - Hey Seto ! Allumes tes feux avant de t'arrêter ! Fit Mokuba en se pencha sur le côté pour voir ce qui avait fait stopper son frère, avant de faire les yeux ronds. Yu...gi ?...

- _C'était pour ça que Yugi avait renoncé au duel contre moi ? _Pensa Seto complètement déconnecté. »

En effet dans le salon se trouvait Joey en caleçon, trempé de la tête aux pieds. Mais ce qui les choqua le plus c'était qu'il était en train de frapper avec un oreiller Yugi qui portait un mini-short en soie bleue avec un débardeur moulant noir ?!


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Alors me voici comme promis pour le chapitre 3 ! Je vous ai réservé un minuscule duel, (je suis très nulle pour les décrire c'est vrai xD) Savez vous que j'ai beaucoup de mal a posté ce chapitre ? Je vais vous expliquer pourquoi :**_

_**Les petites expériences d'Ookami : (/!\ ceci est fait par une professionnelle, ne tentez pas ça chez vous /!\) Aujourd'hui, Ookami s'ennuyait un peu, alors elle a décidé de ce faire cuire un steak, puis en regardant le steak elle s'est demandée, ce qu'éprouvait un steak dans une poêle ! Alors pour se faire elle a posé les doigts de sa mains gauche dans la poêle brûlante, le résultat est génial ! Elle n peux plus s'en servir et et donc obligé de taper sur le clavier à une main :D Leçon à retenir être un steak c'est douloureux... **_

_**Nan, plus sérieusement, si vous taper par accident dans le manche d'une poêle chaude et que celle-ci s'apprête à tomber, écartez-vous ! N'essayez pas de la retenir à mains nues dans une geste désespéré, car c'est TRÈS douloureux !**_

_**Bon sinon un grand merci à Aquali et Rita pour le leurs reviews, ça me fait plaisir et je suis heureuse que ça vous plaise ! Je vous dit à dans 2 jours pour la suite en attendant, bonne lecture ^^**_

* * *

*** Chapitre 3 ***

**Un duel en famille.**

Au bout de quelques secondes, Joey et Okimi virent les nouveaux venus et bizarrement le temps se fit comme en suspend durant quelques instants. Finalement la jeune femme se releva lentement – car, oui elle était au sol quand Joey la « frappait » – et fit un petit signe de la main en reculant vers l'escalier pour remonter à sa chambre. Joey, lui, quand il se rendit compte de qui il avait en face ne pus seulement dire :

« - Kaiba ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?! »

Mais Seto était resté légèrement … Bloqué ? Et suivi du regard la jeune femme, continuant de pensée que c'était Yugi, malgré les quelques différences apparentes.

« - _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait habillé comme ça ?... _»

Mais autre chose le troubla. Il commençait à penser, bien que ça lui parût complètement stupide, que Yugi pouvait être plutôt _attirant._ Étrange, et pourtant, c'était ce qu'il éprouvait, de l'attirance envers la personne qu'il fixait. Okimi remarqua bien sûr le regard insistant du jeune PDG, et de son petit frère d'ailleurs, et continua à monter les marches de l'escalier à reculons. Mais...

« - VENGENCE ! Cria Tristan à son tour. »

En effet, il déboulait des escaliers en lançant de l'eau sur la tête de la jeune femme grâce aux bouteilles d'eau qu'il avait remplies de nouveau, avec l'aide de Yugi qui s'occupait de Téa au-dessus. La réaction de Okimi ne se fit pas attendre. Il l'avait tellement surprise qu'elle sauta sans réfléchir dans les bras de Joey qui la rattrapa de justesse, mais qui la relâcha d'un seul coup quand Tristan accourut, toujours munit de ses bouteilles, et les vida sur les cheveux de la jeune femme, qui était à présent allongée par terre et pliée en deux à cause du rire. Puis Tristan remarqua enfin la présence de Kaiba et de son petit-frère.

« - Kaiba ? Euh... Salut ! Fit-il pendant que Joey aidait tout de même Okimi à se relever.

- Euh... Pourquoi Yugi est comme ça ? Demanda finalement Mokuba. »

Okimi secoua la tête pour se sécher les cheveux – sans succès – avant de fixer son regard saphir sur le petit-frère de Seto.

« - Oh, mais je...

- Téa, reviens là... Fit soudain la voix de Yug', qui venait de descendre à son tour les escaliers, derrière la brune, avant de se taire en voyant le PDG de la Kaibacorporation. Oh, Kaiba, je croyais t'avoir dit que je n'étais pas libre aujourd'hui pour le duel... »

Seto tourna la tête vers la voix de Yugi, tout comme Mokuba, avant de la retourner vers Okimi qui s'essorait tant bien que mal les cheveux.

« - Ça y est, je vois double ! »

C'est ce que murmura le plus jeune des Kaiba en se frottant les yeux, pendant que Yugi se plaçait à côté de sa sœur pour lui donner une serviette, car il savait parfaitement bien que ces cheveux étaient galères à sécher. Après avoir remercié son frère, elle se mit la serviette en turban sur la tête. Yugi avança vers Seto et Mokuba qui se frottait toujours les yeux.

« - Kaiba, je suis sûr de t'avoir dit que je n'étais pas libre pour le duel, alors qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? »

Seto ne répondit pas tout de suite, car il avait toujours le regard fixé sur la jeune femme qui ressemblait énormément à son rival de toujours.

« - À vrai dire, je suis venu voir contre qui tu allais te battre en duel, car c'est bien ce que tu m'as dit hier au téléphone, mais il faut croire que j'ai du mal comprendre...

- Ah bon, tu vas faire un duel Yug' ? S'étonna la sœur du maître des jeux en s'appuyant sur le dos de ce dernier. Au fait, tu nous présentes ? Demanda-t-elle aussi avec un sourire timide.

- Ah oui pardon. Alors Okimi, je te présente Seto Kaiba et son petit-frère, Mokuba Kaiba, Mokuba, je vous présente ma sœur, Okimi Mûto. Fit Yugi en désignant les personnes.

- Enchanté ! S'exclama Mokuba se décalant du dos de son grand-frère, pour bien se faire voir.

- Ouah ! Moi qui croyais qu'il n'y avait personne plus mignon que Yugi, je me suis trompée, t'es trop adorable, Mokuba ! Enchanté ! Répondit Okimi en se rapprochant du concerné.

- Mer-merci beaucoup ! Dit le cadet des Kaiba rougissant et en se frottant la nuque. »

Puis la jeune femme se rapprocha de Seto, qui faillit avoir un mouvement de recul. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour fixer un peu mieux le beau brun dans les yeux, qui fut quelque peu décontenancé par cette brusque approche. Ensuite, la jeune femme se remit sur toute la plante de ses pieds et porta son index à ses lèvres.

« - Alors... C'est lui qui a déchiré MON Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus ? Questionna-t-elle pour elle-même en regardant au plafond.

- Euh... Oui. Répondit tout de même Yugi. »

Le brun tiqua à l'entente de cette annonce. Oui, il avait déchiré le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus, mais il croyait que cette carte appartenait au grand-père de Yugi, pas à cette fille ! Yugi remarqua l'air inquisiteur de Seto et répondit immédiatement à sa question muette.

« - Et oui, en fait le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus que tu as déchiré, revenait à la base à ma sœur. Elle l'avait laissé à mon grand-père quand elle est partie aux États-Unis, car il avait insisté. Expliqua le jeune homme aux cheveux tricolores.

- Franchement, si j'avais su, je l'aurais emmenée avec moi ! Murmura Okimi amère. »

Seto aurait sans doute dû s'excuser, mais il était comme il était, froid et insensible, pas de place pour les regrets. Pourtant, depuis qu'il voyait la jeune femme, il ressentait quelque chose de bizarre. Comme un sentiment de déjà vu, certes, elle ressemblait à Yugi, mais c'était différent. Okimi se pencha à nouveau sur l'épaule de son frère.

« - Alors, tu voulais faire un duel, Yug' ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Pour toute réponse, le beau pharaon prit la place de l'adolescent, ce qui surprit quelque peu la sœur de ce dernier. Yami tourna la tête vers elle et sourit.

« - Oui, j'attends toujours ma revanche Okimi ! Annonça-t-il d'une voix ténébreuse.

- Un duel : Okimi vs le pharaon ? S'étonna Téa.

- Je sens que ça va être bien ça, vas-y Yugi ! Montre lui qui est le patron ! Soutint Joey en serrant son poing. »

La sœur de Yugi tourna lentement sa tête vers le blondinet et dit avec un grand sourire :

« - Joey, ne me provoques pas sur ça, va plutôt t'habiller avec ton caleçon « USA ».

- Hey ! Il est très bien mon caleçon, je ne te permets pas d'en douter ! De plus, c'est pour toi que je l'ai mis comme tu reviens d'Amérique ! Rétorqua Joey près de lui.

- Oh... Je suis flattée, Joey... Fit la jeune femme ironiquement.

- Je suis d'accord avec elle. Commença Seto en regardant Joey de haut en bas. Tu es encore plus ridicule que d'habitude.

- Oh, toi, le PDG en costume de clown, je ne t'ai rien demandé ! S'énerva le blond avant de se faire retenir par Tristan et Téa pour ne pas qu'il frappe Kaiba. »

Seto haussa simplement les épaules avant d'ignorer complètement Wheeler qui s'agitait tout seul. Il se mit à regarder les frangins avant de concentrer son regard sur la jeune femme.

« - Dis moi Yugi... Tu as bien parlé de revanche...

- Oui. Acquiesça le pharaon. Le dernier duel que j'ai livré contre Okimi, je l'ai malheureusement perdu.

- Et oui, je suis la meilleure de la famille, on n'y peut rien ! Se venta la jeune femme tout sourire.

- Ben voyons... Soupira Yami en levant les yeux vers le plafond. »

Pendant que Okimi et que Yami se cherchaient légèrement pour vraiment savoir qui était le ou la meilleur(e) de la famille, Seto avait les yeux écarquillés. Il ne savait comment réagir face à cette nouvelle. Lui, qui depuis des années essayait à tout prix de battre le roi des jeux, en la personne de Yugi, sans jamais obtenir une victoire, venait d'apprendre que Yugi s'était fait battre en duel par cette... Fille... Pas qu'il soit du genre macho, mais... Il ne supportait pas les personnes de sexe opposé, sauf une. La seule femme qui hantait ses rêves chaque nuit. Cette... _Kisara_... Il secoua légèrement. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de penser à ça.

Une minute... Si elle avait battu Yugi en duel, il n'était plus le numéro un ? Et si Yugi n'était plus numéro un, ça veut dire que lui passait au numéro trois ! C'est inacceptable ! Une bouffé de colère monta en lui. Non, il ne se laisserait pas humilier de la sorte, il...

« - Ah bon ? Et il a eu lieu quand ce duel ? Questionna Mokuba intéressé.

- Oh il y a un petit moment déjà... Murmura la sœur de Yugi en réfléchissant.

- Juste après le Royaume des Duellistes ! Confirma Tristan. »

Seto réagit légèrement à ça.

« _- Bon ça va c'était avant BattleCity, Yugi a beaucoup évolué, et moi aussi, elle ne serait plus capable de le battre. _Pensa Seto soulagé. Pourquoi ne le feriez-vous pas maintenant ce duel ? Proposa-t-il. »

Okimi regarda Yami, puis les autres qui acquiescèrent avec le sourire. La jeune femme aux cheveux bicolores sourit à son tour en répondant :

« - Très bien ! Comme ça, je pourrais vous montrer la magnifique carte rare que Pegasus m'a « offerte ». Annonça-t-elle en traçant des guillemets en l'air.

- QUOI ?! S'exclamèrent Tristan et Joey.

- Pegasus t'a offert une carte rare ?! Répéta Tristan.

- Et oui !

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour ça ?! Tu as couché avec lui ou quoi ?! Fit Joey incrédule. »

Okimi perdit immédiatement son sourire et fusilla du regard le blond.

« - Je vois que tu as une belle image de moi Joey... Soupira la jeune femme. Bon, je m'habille et on fait le duel... Dit Okimi avant de commencer à monter avec Téa.

- Non, mais attends Okimi ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Tu sais très bien que je ne pense pas ça de toi ! Essaya de se justifier Joey envers la jeune femme en commençant à la suivre dans les escaliers.

- La ferme ! Répondit Okimi avant de claquer la porte de sa chambre. »

Joey revint penaud vers Tristan qui lui entoura les épaules de son bras.

« - Bravo Joey ! On n'aurait pas pu faire mieux je crois, tu viens d'anéantir tes chances avec elle ! Dit-il sous le regard inquisiteur de Mokuba et un peu de Seto.

- Ses chances ? Répéta le cadet des Kaiba.

- Oui, Joey a un petit faible pour ma sœur. Répondit Yami.

- Arrêtes Yug' ! Ce n'est pas vrai. S'énerva Joey en secouant la tête.

- Mais bien sûr, Joey... En attendant ne te plains pas si elle refuse de te parler. Répondit Tristan en lui tapant amicalement dans le dos.

- C'est ça Tristan... Soupira Joey très irrité.

- Hum... De toute façon, tu n'aurais eu aucune chance avec cette fille Wheeler. Railla Seto de son air supérieur.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé le PDG ! Et puis de toute manière, ce qui est sûr, c'est que j'aurais une petite-amie bien avant toi. Tu es tellement antipathique avec les autres que personne ne voudra de toi. Alors, ta moral tu peux te la garder. Rétorqua Joey en croisant les bras.

- Hum... _C'est ce que nous verrons Wheeler..._ Pensa secrètement Kaiba.»

Après ça, le pharaon dit à Seto et Mokuba de s'asseoir sur le canapé, pour les attendre pendant qu'ils se changèrent. Joey, Tristan et le pharaon allèrent en haut. Ils se changèrent en vitesse et descendirent juste avant que les filles ne redescendent-elles aussi. Yugi ou plutôt Yami avait remis son bon vieil uniforme scolaire, Joey son t-shirt blanc avec un rectangle bleu au milieu et Tristan avait mis un T-shirt blanc avec par-dessus une veste noire, tout simplement. Okimi, elle, était à présent habillée de l'uniforme du lycée de Domino, la veste rose ouverte posée simplement sur les épaules, laissant voir une chemise blanche, avec dessus son pendentif en forme de clé de vie. Elle avait aussi des bas noirs qui lui montaient au milieu des cuisses. Et bien sûr son duel disk accroché au poignet. Téa, quant à elle, était vêtue de son tee-shirt jaune « Spirit » avec sa mini-jupe rouge.

« - Tu vas reprendre les cours au lycée ? Demanda Joey en voyant Okimi dans son uniforme.

- Évidement ! Tu sais, j'ai seulement fait un échange inter-lycée aux États-Unis, cela a été encadré par le lycée Domino, donc je ne l'ai jamais quitté. Expliqua la jeune femme en prenant ses cartes.

- Ah ! C'est clair maintenant !

- Mais... Ça veut dire qu'on va devoir te supporter encore en classe ! S'exaspéra Tristan en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Noooooooooon !

- Eh oui mon bon vieux Tristan, la vie est ainsi faite... Compati la jeune femme en passant un de ses bras autour des épaules du brun. Mais je vous préviens, toi ainsi que Joey, si vous vous approchez avec la règle du tableau à moins d'un mètre de moi, je vous envoie tous les deux à l'infirmerie, c'est bien clair ? Continua la jeune femme avec un sourire sadique.

- Très clair Okimi ! Répondirent les deux concernés immédiatement avec des regards innocents. »

Seto et Mokuba ne comprirent pas immédiatement et se retournèrent alors vers Téa et Yugi.

« - Oh. En fait Joey et Tristan s'amuse à soulever nos jupes à distance avec les grandes règles qui servent pour le tableau... Soupira Téa en portant sa main à son front.

- Ouah... En effet, ça ne doit pas être très agréable. Commenta Mokuba en se moquant des deux garçons.

- Bon, on s'en fout de ça ! S'exclama Joey voulant couper court au débat. Vous le faites ce duel oui ou non ? Questionna-t-il en se retournant vers Yami et Okimi.

- Très bien. Conclu le pharaon. »

Les deux adversaires se placèrent face à face devant le canapé dans le salon. Ils mirent tous deux leur deck dans le duel disk d'un geste souple et leurs points de vie s'affichèrent. Ils tirèrent chacun cinq cartes.

« - Let's duel ! Fit Okimi en tirant une sixième. »

Le duel se passa tranquillement... Trop tranquillement. Seto soupira. Il était évident que Yugi allait gagner le duel ! Yugi avait à peine perdu deux cents points de vie, il n'en restait plus que deux mille deux cents à Okimi. Bon Yugi n'avait plus qu'une carte en main, mais il avait sur son terrain son Magicien des Ténèbres et deux cartes face-cachées alors que la jeune femme n'avait plus que son Elfe Mystique en mode défense pour la protéger. Okimi ferma les yeux se concentrant et tira sa carte, c'était sa dernière chance. Elle la regarda lentement et...

« - Désolé Yami, mais je crois que je vais gagner ! Annonça-t-elle avec un sourire immense.

- C'est ça... Fit le pharaon pas tellement convaincu.

- À ta place, je ne répondrai pas ça... Je viens de tirer la carte que Pegasus m'a offerte !

- Enfin, on va savoir qu'est-ce que c'est cette carte ! Fit Joey soulagé.

- Mais avant de la jouer, j'active la carte magique « Changement de cœur » pour prendre le contrôle de ton « Magicien des Ténèbres », ensuite, je joue la carte « Hinotama » qui te fait perdre cinq cents points de vie !

- _Cette fille à une carte aussi rare dans son jeu ? Serait-ce cette carte que lui a donnée Pegasus ? Non, même si cette carte est puissante, elle ne pourra pas l'aider à gagner ce duel, ce doit forcément être autre chose... _Réfléchit Seto.

- Et maintenant le coup de grâce ! Je sacrifie ton Magicien des Ténèbres et mon Elfe Mystique pour invoquer... Le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus... »

Seto retint a moitié sa respiration ayant du mal à cacher son étonnement, mais il se reprit bien vite en entendant la fin de la phrase de la jeune femme.

« - … Toon ! Termina Okimi avec un grand sourire tandis que le petit dragon apparaissait. »

Joey ouvrit grand les yeux, mais ce n'était rien face à Seto qui détestait au plus haut point cette carte qui n'était autre qu'une caricature grotesque de son magnifique dragon.

« - J'y crois pas ! S'exclamèrent Joey et Tristan en cœur. C'est ça la carte que Pegasus t'a donné ?!

- Et oui en fait, je lui ais parlé de mon très cher dragon qui a fini en deux... Commença la jeune femme en sortant sa précieuse carte de son étui de deck accroché à sa cuisse. Carte que son grand-père avait maladroitement réparé avec du scotch et qu'elle regarda d'un air mélancolique. Bon certes le Dragon Toon ne remplacera jamais l'original – le Dragon Toon se tortilla dans tous les sens vexé – auquel je tenais **énormément**... Continua la jeune femme en insistant sur le dernier mot et en jetant un regard vers Kaiba. Mais Pegasus m'a dit de choisir une carte et je suis tombée sur ce mignon et adorable petit dragon. Termina-t-elle tandis que le dragon en question arrêta de bouder aux mots de la jeune femme.

- Je vois, tu as fait un très beau combo Okimi, je t'en félicite ! Complimenta Yami en souriant.

- Merci ! Bon terminons ce duel ! Dragon Blanc aux Bleus Toon, attaque ! Ordonna la sœur de Yugi. »

Kaiba avait la bouche grande ouverte il ne pouvait croire que Yugi allait perdre ! Okimi commença à sauter de joie, mais s'arrêta immédiatement quand elle entendit le pharaon rire. En effet, il lui restait mille points de vie ! Mais c'était impossible, le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus Toon avait trois mille points d'attaque, les points de vie de Yugi auraient dû tomber à zéro !

« -Hey ! Tu pourrais m'expliquer, frangin ? Demanda Okimi décontenancée.

- Mais bien sûr ! J'ai joué la carte « provision d'urgence », il m'a suffi d'envoyer au cimetière une carte magique et cela à augmenter mes points de vie de mille. Ne crois pas me battre aussi facilement, j'ai pas mal progressé Okimi.

- Hum... Tant mieux ! Je le prends pour un compliment vu que je t'ai initié au duel de monstre avec grand-père ! Rétorqua la jeune femme aux cheveux bicolores. »

Cette phrase fit réagir Seto et son petit-frère. Cette fille avait appris à Yugi à jouer au duel de monstres ? Seto ne pu s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine forme de respect envers elle. Il le reconnaissait intérieurement, même si cela lui coûtait, si cette fille avait initié Yugi, c'est qu'elle n'était pas dénuée de talent. Mais il ne prit pas la peine de pousser plus loin sa réflexion.

« - Puisque je ne peux plus t'attaquer, je termine mon tour, à toi de jouer !

- Très bien. Répondit le pharaon en tirant une carte, quand il regarda la dite carte un sourire vainqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres. C'était un très beau duel Okimi, je vois que tu as toujours un très haut niveau, mais malheureusement, je suis meilleur ! Je pense qu'il est temps d'en finir, je joue la carte magique « Raigeki » !

- Quoi ?! S'écria la jeune femme en voyant un éclair s'abattre sur son dragon et le détruire. Mais... je... comment tu...

- Mais je n'ai pas fini Oki', loin de là ! Maintenant, j'active la carte magique « Renaissance du monstre » et je vais rappeler mon Magicien des Ténèbres ! Expliqua Yami en jouant ses cartes.

- Impossible... Souffla Okimi bouche-bée.

- Magicien des Ténèbres attaque ! Et anéanti ses points de vie ! Ordonna le pharaon, tandis que le célèbre monstre s'exécutait. »

Les points de vie de la jeune femme tombèrent à zéro et elle s'effondra sur ses genoux l'air boudeuse. Elle tira la première carte au-dessus de son deck et eut un sourire ironique.

« - Ce n'est pas juste ! Ma prochaine carte était la carte piège « Anti-Raigeki » ! J'hallucine ! Pff... T'as eu un coup de chance, Yami !

- J'ai surtout cru en l'âme des cartes comme tu me l'as toujours dit Okimi. C'était un très beau duel, je te félicite. Fit Yami avec un sourire et en tendant son bras pour qu'elle se relève.

- Merci ! Je me suis bien amusée ! Répondit la sœur de Yugi sincère.

- Je l'avais dit, c'est Yug' qui allait gagner ! Se congratula Joey. Tu n'as pas le niveau pour faire les tournois comme Yugi et moi, voir Kaiba, je l'admets... »

Seto ria sadiquement à la phrase de Joey, la trouvant complètement ridicule. Wheeler avoir le même niveau que lui ? Et puis quoi encore ?

« - Ce n'est pas vrai ce que tu dis Joey ! Protesta Yugi qui avait repris sa place dans son corps tandis que le pharaon était reparti dans le puzzle.

- Euh calme toi Yugi, je disais ça pour rire ! S'excusa son meilleur ami étonné par la réaction du Roi des Jeux.

- Peut-être, mais Okimi est une duelliste très douée, elle a battu les meilleurs comme Rebecca, Bandit Keith ou encore Mai ! Sans compter Pegasus !

- Merci Yug', mais tu sais ce n'est pas si grave hein ! Dit Okimi gênée de recevoir tant d'éloge de son frère.

- C'est bien de le dire. Fit Yugi en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.

- Attends, attends ! Tu as battu Rebecca ?! S'étonna Téa. Mais ce n'était pas la championne d'Amérique ?!

- Et si, donc techniquement ça fait de moi la nouvelle championne, mais je ne cours pas vraiment après les récompenses, je joue seulement pour le plaisir !

- Tu devrais pourtant ! S'exclama Tristan. Regarde, au Royaume des duellistes y a eu une énorme récompense, si tu faisais des tournois régulièrement, tu deviendrais riche Okimi ! »

La jeune femme se tourna vers Tristan avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« - C'est gentil de m'encourager, mais tu sais, j'ai fait mon temps dans le duel de monstres, et puis c'est Yug' le champion de la famille ! Moi, je ne joue vraiment que pour m'amuser, les tournois ouais c'est marrant, mais je n'aime pas tellement ça, tu as comme de la pression pour défendre ton titre et ça gâche le plaisir, alors la compétition très peu pour moi. »

Seto se leva d'un seul coup, n'aimant pas vraiment la tournure du discours que Okimi disait. Et sans demander son reste, commença à partir du salon. Okimi fronça les sourcils en voyant ça.

« - Tu pars déjà Kaiba ? Demanda Yugi curieux, tandis que le petit-frère de Seto rejoignait ce dernier.

- Oui. J'ai vu ce que je voulais voir et honnêtement vos petits discours sur le duel de monstres ne m'intéressent pas. Répondit le brun froidement.

- Ouais, c'est ça, dégage Kaiba, on n'a pas besoin de toi ! Fit Joey qui se sentait blessé pour Okimi, car pour le blond ce qu'avait dit la jeune femme n'était pas faux, mais un petit prétentieux comme ce sale PDG ne pouvait comprendre. »

Seto ne répondit pas à la provocation de Wheeler et parti en étant suivi de près par Mokuba qui, lui, avait tout de même salué la bande d'amis.

Tristan se tourna vers les autres en secouant la tête, exaspéré.

« - Y a pas à dire, Kaiba est toujours aussi sympa... Dit-il ironiquement.

- Bah, on ne le changera pas, tu sais ! Soupira à son tour Téa. Bon, on fait quoi de beau, alors ? Demanda-t-elle pleine d'entrain pour booster tout le monde.

- Hmm... Moi, je propose shopping ! Déclara Okimi qui fut immédiatement soutenue par Téa. »

Après maints et maints débats, les garçons capitulèrent face aux filles et la journée shopping était lancée. C'était une grande chance pour les filles, tout de même, que beaucoup de magasins étaient ouverts le dimanche à Domino City !


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Donc voilà le chapitre 4 comme promis, et je reste convaincu que le shopping c'est bon pour la santé et le moral (même si personnellement je n'achète pas de fringues mais plutôt des jeux vidéos et des mangas xD) **_

_**J'aime beaucoup Joey, c'est un peu le "comique" de la série et j'aime appuyer ce trait de caractère chez lui ^^ Pour ceux qui lisent ma fic ailleurs que sur ce site, bah j'ai commencé le chapitre 16 ! (s'il vous plaît, pour ceux qui ne la lise pas ailleurs, éviter de spoiler, merci xD) Euuuhm sinon merci à ceux qui me mettent des commentaires, ça me fait très plaisir et ben sûr ça m'encourage, n'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a un truc qui ne vous plait pas !**_

_**Bon faut que j'arrête de parler, je vais vous laissez lire ! Enjoy !**_

* * *

*** Chapitre 4 ***

**Un shopping plutôt révélateur.**

Les cinq amis se promenaient tranquillement dans le centre-ville de Domino à présent. Sérénity, l'adorable petite sœur de Joey, les avait même rejoints, et ce, pour le plus grand plaisir de Tristan qui lui faisait plein d'attention sous le regard plutôt méfiant de Joey, tout de même. Il y avait un grand soleil et Yugi était à présent beaucoup plus détendu et surtout reposé, comparé à la dure semaine de cours qu'il avait passé. Et, bien sûr, il était vraiment très heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa sœur.

Soudain, alors que les filles essayaient de décoller Tristan et Joey de la vitrine d'une célèbre boulangerie française de Domino, une voix féminine s'éleva à travers la foule.

« - Houhou ! Yugi ! S'écria une belle blonde en s'approchant du célèbre maître des cartes.

- Cette voix criarde me dit quelque chose... Fit Joey en détournant enfin la tête des délicieuses viennoiseries de la vitrine.

- Mai ! S'exclama Téa, comme pour répondre à la question de Joey. »

La belle et pulpeuse duelliste, une fois arrivée, passa son bras autour des épaules de la brunette pour la taquiner gentiment.

« - Mai... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda le blondinet plutôt étonné.

- Tu dis ça comme-ci tu n'étais pas content de me voir ! Répondit la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils, un peu vexée.

- Ne l'écoute pas, Mai ! Coupa Okimi en frappant l'idiot sans tact à la tête.

- Aïeuh ! Gémit Joey.

- Chochotte ! Se moqua Tristan ce qui fit rire Sérénity. »

Quand la belle blonde entendit Okimi, un immense sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres et elle prit la petite duelliste entre ses bras.

« - Okimi ! Ma rivale de toujours ! Mais tu n'étais pas censée être en Amérique, enfin, aux États-Unis pour être plus précise ?

- Si, mais j'avais envie de changer un peu d'air. Mais je suis ravie de te voir ici, Mai !

- Et toi, Mai, que fais-tu à Domino City ? Questionna le jeune homme aux cheveux tricolores.

- À vrai dire, j'avais envie de vous faire une petite visite surprise, après ma petite journée shopping. Mais puisque tout le monde est là, pourquoi ne pas passer cette journée shopping tous ensemble ? Proposa-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Nous, ça nous va ! Acquiescèrent en même temps Téa, Sérénity et Okimi.

- Euh, si vous le voulez les filles, mais nous, on va vite fait passer au magasin qui vend des cartes, là-bas ! Annonça Yugi en pointant du doigt le dit magasin. Mais tu ne le dis pas à grand-père, Okimi ! S'il apprend qu'on va chez la concurrence, il risque de faire une attaque !

- Pas de souci ! Mais pourquoi ce magasin spécialement ? Demanda tout de même la duelliste, intriguée.

- J'ai vu des nouvelles cartes qui pourraient me permettre de battre Kaiba ! Fit Joey. »

Il serra son poing comme pour appuyer ses propos et montrer combien il était déterminé à remporter un duel contre le PDG de la Kaibacorporation. En voyant son attitude si puérile, les autres se mirent à rire, savant très bien, malgré le fait que Joey soit leur ami et qu'il était un très bon duelliste, qu'il n'aurait pas la moindre chance contre Seto. Quand Joey se rendit compte que tout le monde rigolait, il se ressaisit et se racla la gorge pour que ses soi-disant amis arrêtent ça.

« - Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait rire comme ça ?

- Oh rien, Joey, juste l'absurdité de ce que tu viens de dire. Répondit Tristan plié en deux. »

Au lieu de se jeter sur le brun pour le frapper, comme on aurait pu le penser, Joey réfléchit quelques instants à la déclaration de Tristan. Il n'avait peut-être pas tort...

« - C'est vrai, ce que j'ai dit était absurde... Soupira Joey.

- HEEE ?! S'exclamèrent les autres, ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

- Ces cartes ne pourraient pas me permettre de battre Kaiba... Elles VONT me permettre de battre Kaiba ! Corrigea le blond en haussant les épaules. »

Toute la bande d'amis tomba à la renverse mise à part Sérénity qui affichait un grand sourire, fière que son grand-frère soit aussi combatif. Téa se releva, comme tous les autres avec difficulté, avant de dire :

« - On aurait dû s'en douter... Cela aurait été trop beau pour être vrai...

- Tu l'as dit... Confirma Yugi en rigolant tout de même. Joey ne changera jamais, mais c'est peut-être mieux comme ça !

- Moi, je suis sûre que tu vas gagner, grand-frère ! Tu es le meilleur, Kaiba ne fera pas le poids face à toi. Encouragea la belle rousse sous les yeux ébahis des filles.

- Merci, Sérénity ! Je peux compter sur toi au moins, pas comme certains... Termina Joey sur un ton de léger reproche. »

Téa s'approcha de la petite sœur de Joey et lui posa une main sur son épaule. Suivie de Mai et de Okimi qui en firent de même.

« - Ah, ma pauvre Sérénity... Un jour, il faudra qu'on t'explique deux ou trois choses sur ton frère et Kaiba... Soupira Téa compatissante.

- Ah oui ? Quoi ? Demanda la jeune femme ne comprenant pas très bien.

- Comme par exemple que ton frère n'est pas aussi fort qu'il te le laisse entendre... Commença Mai.

- Et que Kaiba est tout de même l'ancien champion du monde, ce qui n'est pas rien... Termina Okimi.

- Hey ! Je suis très doué, je ne te permets pas d'en douter, Mai ! Et toi, Okimi, comme tu l'as si bien dit, Kaiba est l'ancien champion du monde et il y a le mot « ancien » ! C'est du passé tout ça pour lui ! Se défendit Joey.

- Joey... Dans ancien champion du monde, il y a aussi le mot « champion », et il ne faut pas que tu l'oublies. Kaiba est vraiment très fort. Et crois moi, je sais de quoi je parle. Prévint Yugi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Yug' ! Je sais que j'en suis capable. Assura le blond en levant son pouce. Bon, on y va ? Demanda-t-il ensuite aux deux garçons.

- D'accord, Joey ! À tout à l'heure, les filles ! Fit Tristan en commençant à partir avec Yugi.

- Vous prenez soin de ma sœur, hein !? Dit tout de même le blond trop protecteur.

- Rassure-toi Joey, on en prendra soin ! Rassura Mai en entourant les épaules de la jeune fille aux cheveux auburn avec son bras.

- Il y a intérêt ! »

Quand les trois garçons furent partis, les jeunes femmes se précipitèrent dans les boutiques à la recherche de bonnes affaires. Très vite Sérénity eut envie de demander quelque chose.

« - Dites-moi les filles... Vous savez pourquoi mon frère déteste Kaiba et inversement ? »

Mai, Téa et Okimi se regardèrent ne savant vraiment pas tellement quoi répondre. C'est vrai, elles ne s'étaient jamais posé la question. Finalement, Okimi se décida à répondre.

« - Tu sais, tu l'as sans doute remarqué d'ailleurs, mais Kaiba n'est pas quelqu'un de très... Sympa. Et d'après ce que j'ai vu, il aime bien rabaisser les autres. Ton frère a dû en faire les frais et tu le connais, Joey ne se laisse jamais faire. À mon avis, ça doit partir de là. Après, il y a aussi le fait qu'ils soient tous deux duellistes et qu'ils aiment la compétition. Je ne pense pas qu'ils se détestent réellement. Ils ne peuvent pas s'encadrer, certes, mais dans le fond, ce n'est pas très grave. Il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes pour ça, Sérène !

- Je vois, mais c'est un peu bête cette compétition constante...

- Tu dis ça parce que tu ne joues pas à duel de monstres. Rétorqua Mai.

- Vous pourriez m'apprendre ? Demanda timidement la petite sœur de Joey.

- Bien sûr ! Répondit Téa, souriante, en se regardant dans un miroir avec un nouveau t-shirt bleu.

- Ça sera avec plaisir ! Appuya la sœur de Yugi.

- Merci ! »

Mai se retourna vers sa rivale de toujours, une lueur de défit dans les yeux.

« - Okimi, ça te dirait de faire un petit duel contre moi, là, maintenant, tout de suite ?

- Ah non, désolé, j'ai déjà fait un duel contre mon frère ce matin, je pense que ça suffit. Répondit la jeune femme.

- Un duel contre ton frère ? Et j'ai raté ça ?! Vous auriez dû me prévenir !

- Bah c'est-à-dire que je ne l'avais pas vraiment prévu, Mai. C'est Kaiba qui est arrivé et qui a voulu qu'on fasse ce duel. Bien qu'à mon avis, il aurait largement préféré faire ce duel lui-même contre Yami. Confia Okimi en repensant au regard déterminé de Seto quand il était entré. »

Mai écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'était pas au courant que le célèbre PDG était passé chez Yugi et Okimi. Elle savait que Seto provoquait souvent le frère de Okimi, bien sûr, c'était de notoriété publique. Mais il ne se déplaçait que rarement.

« - Kaiba est venu chez toi ?

- Oui ! D'ailleurs, vous auriez vu sa tête quand il est entré et qu'il m'a vu avec Joey. À mon avis, il a cru que j'étais Yugi au départ, il a dû se dire que mon frère était un travesti. Se moqua la jeune femme.

- Mythique ! Confirma Téa se souvenant de la réaction de Kaiba quand il avait aperçu Yugi derrière elle dans les escaliers.

- J'imagine bien ! Rigola à son tour Mai, suivit de Sérénity.

- Mais dis-moi Okimi... C'était la première fois que tu rencontrais Kaiba, non ? Questionna la petite sœur de Joey en posant son index sur son menton. »

Okimi acquiesça d'un hochement de tête en prenant une robe noire avec les bords rouges. Mai fut vraiment intéressée par la question apparemment et en rajouta une autre :

« - Et alors ? Tu le trouves comment Okim' ? Demanda la belle blonde malicieuse. »

Elle fit aussi un clin d'œil à Téa qui comprit immédiatement où elle voulait en venir. Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas de Okimi qui répondit d'une manière assez théâtrale, en croisant ses bras comme-ci elle mourrait de froid.

« - Absolument glacial ! J'en ai encore la chair de poule, j'avais l'impression de me retrouver dans les steppes de Sibérie ! Exagéra la duelliste avant de rigoler avec les filles.

- Normal ! Ce mec pourrait donner froid à de la glace ! Ajouta Téa toujours en rigolant.

- Vous exagérez les filles, il n'est quand même pas si froid que ça, je suis sûr qu'il est quelqu'un de très gentil dans le fond... Dit Sérénity toujours aussi gentille, n'aimant pas parler sur le dos des gens. »

Cette annonce fit froncer les sourcils des trois plus grandes, plutôt intriguées que la petite-sœur de Joey, qui lui, ne supporte pas Kaiba, dise ça. Mai se rapprocha de la belle rousse.

« - Dis-moi Sérénity, tu ne serais pas un peu... Amoureuse de Kaiba ?

- Non ! S'exclama la jeune femme, sous le regard peu convaincu de ses amies. Mais non, ce n'est pas lui que j'aime ! Réaffirma la plus jeune mal-alaise.

- Pas lui... Murmura Téa.

- Ça veut dire qu'il y en a un quand même ! S'exclama Okimi.

- C'est qui ? Demanda Mai, plus excitée qu'une enfant de cinq ans la veille de noël. »

Sérénity tourna le dos à ses amies, de plus en plus rougissante, savant parfaitement qu'elle avait dit une bêtise. Elle se botta le derrière mentalement pour se rappeler de réfléchir avant de parler.

« - Tu peux nous le dire, tu sais... On est tes amies... Assura Téa gentiment.

- …

- On le connaît ? Questionna Mai prudemment. »

La jolie rousse répondit d'un hochement de tête approbatif en rougissant encore. Puis elle se retourna vers ses amies, le regard dirigé vers le sol.

« - Vous me promettez de ne pas en parler à Joey ?

- On te le jure, Sérène ! Tu peux nous faire confiance là-dessus ! Confirma la sœur de Yugi avec un sourire qui était là pour la mettre en confiance.

- Et bien en fait... J'aime bien... Tristan... Termina la petite-sœur du blondinet impulsif sous les yeux arrondis de stupeur des trois autres amies.

- Ouah ! Je m'attendais à tout le monde sauf à lui ! Réussi quand même à dire Mai.

- Bon, bah au moins tu es sûre qu'il sera d'accord pour sortir avec toi, il est complètement raide dingue de toi ! Fit à son tour Téa joyeuse.

- Tu crois ? Demanda Sérénity timidement, espérant que ça soit vrai.

- Évidemment, ça m'étonne d'ailleurs que tu ne l'aies pas remarqué ! Confirma Okimi. Mais qu'est-ce que tu aimes chez lui ?

- Plein de choses ! Il est très gentil et prévenant avec moi, lors du tournoi de BattleCity il m'a tenu compagnie à l'hôpital et me tenait au courant de l'avancé de mon frère. Et aussi, il me fait bien rire.

- Ah, mais lui et ses blagues, c'est quelque chose quand même ! Plaisanta Mai. Bon, résumons un peu, Téa est amoureuse de Yugi et Sérénity de Tristan. Okimi quelqu'un en vue pendant qu'on y est ?

- Non, personne et toi, Mai ?

- Personne non plus ! Vive le célibat !

- Une minute Mai... Co... Comment tu sais que... Que je... Bégaya Téa.

- Que tu aimes Yugi ? Terminèrent les trois filles en même temps.

- Oui...

- Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage ! Répondit la blonde sincèrement.

- Quoi ?! S'écria Téa n'y revenant pas.

- Moi aussi, je le savais ! Assura Sérénity avec un grand sourire complice avec Mai.

- Je n'y crois pas... Soupira la belle brune aux yeux bleus. »

Les quatre jeunes femmes continuèrent à parler de leurs potentiels petits-amis et conclurent qu'il fallait faire quelque chose pour les rapprocher. Et malgré que ce soit Téa et Sérénity les deux concernées, ce sont Mai et Okimi qui trouvèrent une idée pour mettre en œuvre tout ça. Des soirées en tête-à-tête ? Rien de mieux pour rapprocher les couples. Les filles étaient en train de peaufiner leur plan d'action, alors que les trois garçons revenaient du magasin de cartes.

Les trois garçons furent largement étonnés de voir qu'elles parlaient à voix basses comme cela et Joey décida de s'en approcher discrètement pour mieux les écouter.

« - On organise ça pour samedi soir, alors ? Murmura Mai.

- Oui ! Répondirent les trois autres en cœur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y aura samedi soir ? Demanda le blond suspicieux. »

Les jeunes filles se retournèrent immédiatement vers leurs amis masculins en leur offrant leur plus beau sourire innocent. Joey et Tristan croisèrent les bras en attendant une réponse.

« - Vous le saurez en temps et en heure ! Répondirent-elles.

- Ouais... Soupirèrent les deux garçons.

- Alors, vous avez trouvé des cartes intéressantes ? Questionna la sœur de Yugi pour changer de sujet, d'ailleurs ce dernier remarqua, mais ne le releva pas à haute voix.

- Oui, Joey a maintenant un deck très puissant ! Confirma le maître des jeux.

- Kaiba va pleurer, je le sens ! Ajouta Joey sûr de lui.

- Bah voyons... Soupira Mai.

- Et vous les filles ? Quelque chose d'intéressant ? Demanda Tristan à son tour.

- Non, rien, on reviendra une autre fois. Répondit Sérénity, avec son sourire timide qui fit rougir Tristan.

- Vous ne voulez rien acheter alors ? Demanda Joey. Parfait alors direction le siège de la Kaibacorp ! J'ai un duel qui m'attend !

- Mais on est dimanche ! Tu crois vraiment que Kaiba travaille ? Demanda Okimi, ne connaissant pas encore très bien les habitudes de notre PDG. »

Tout le monde, y compris Sérénity qui commençait à connaître Seto, car Joey en parlait souvent, se retourna vers la nouvelle débarquée d'Amérique comme si elle était un extraterrestre.

« - Okimi... Kaiba travaille tout le temps ! Répondirent-ils tous en même temps.

- Oula, du calme, je ne savais pas moi !

- Bon, tout le monde direction la Kaibacorp ! S'écrièrent Yugi et Tristan plein d'entrain pour soutenir leur ami dans ce futur duel. »

Et c'est ainsi que tous partir vers les locaux de l'entreprise de Seto.


	6. Chapitre 5

_**Voila le chapitre 5 ! Désolé de le poster aussi tard, mais je suis crevée xD Le lycée me tueras un jour je crois ! Tient je vois que le titre du chapitre vous intrigue beaucoup ! Mais vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi j'ai choisis ça. Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir ! (Et j'espère en avoir plus encore... Non on oublie ça, on ne mendie pas voyons xD)**_

_**Bon je crois que je n'ai pas grand chose d'autre à dire, alors...**_

_** Enjoy !**_

* * *

*** Chapitre 5 ***

**Okimi sort ses griffes !**

Seto Kaiba tapait sur son clavier d'ordinateur à un rythme infernal, sans jamais faire une seule petite pause. Il essayait de se changer les idées sans aucun succès... Mais se changer les idées de quoi ? Et bien, dès qu'il avait vu son deck sur son bureau et par conséquent ses cartes de dragon blanc aux yeux bleus, l'image de son rêve lui était encore réapparue, tel un flash, une vision. Mais encore plus nettement que la nuit dernière. C'était presque comme s'il avait senti la jeune femme, son poids, reposé sur ses bras musclés. Son odeur douce, sucrée, qui rappelait le soleil d'Égypte, à ses narines. Il avait été comme transporté dans un autre pays, à une autre époque, n'ayant plus aucune notion du temps. Et depuis, il se forçait à oublier tout ceci en travaillant, trouvant toutes ces choses malsaines pour lui. Il s'était, à nouveau, renfermé sur lui-même, derrière son masque de glace, avec son projet sur son nouveau DuelDisk. Il ne voulait être dérangé sous AUCUN prétexte.

Pourtant, il reçut un appel d'une de ses secrétaires de l'accueil de la Kaibacorporation.

« - M. Kaiba... Commença une jeune femme aux cheveux roses, à la coupe au carré et avec une paire de lunettes aux verres bleus, accompagnée d'un micro.

- Quoi encore ?! S'écria le PDG plus qu'énervé par ce dérangement.

- Euh... C'est que... Je... Il y a... Bégaya la jeune secrétaire les larmes aux coins des yeux, effrayée par l'attitude de son patron.

- Et bien ! Parlez ! Je ne vous paye pas pour me déranger toutes les cinq minutes ! Vous me faites perdre mon temps !

- Excusez-moi Monsieur... C'est qu'il... Y a un certain Joey Wheeler et il voudrait vous...

- Faites le sortir d'ici ! Je ne veux voir personne ! Ordonna Seto plus qu'agacé.

- Mais il insiste... Et... Reprit la jeune femme, ne savant plus trop quoi dire.

- PERSONNE ! Répéta Seto pour se faire comprendre. »

* * *

Toute la petite bande composée de Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Téa, Sérénity, Okimi et Mai, arriva devant le bâtiment de la Kaibacorp. Avant d'entrer, Okimi ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un sifflement approbateur.

« - Et bien, on peut dire que Kaiba voit les choses en grand ! Commenta-t-elle impressionnée.

- C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vraiment haut ! Reconnu Tristan.

- À votre avis, il y a combien d'étage ? Demanda la petite-sœur de Joey en posant son index sur son menton. Quinze ?

- Euh non, quand même pas Sérène, quinze ça fait trop haut ! Même pour l'ego de ce prétentieux ! Je dirais une dizaine. Proposa Joey. »

Yugi rigola légèrement en entendant Joey. Il secoua la tête, savant parfaitement combien d'étage le bâtiment avait à force d'y venir pour faire des duels.

« - Quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ? Questionna Joey en voyant son meilleur ami réagir comme ça.

- Tu devrais connaître Kaiba, pourtant ! Le bâtiment fait vingt-et-un étages, vingt-deux si tu comptes le toit. Expliqua Yugi en haussant les épaules.

- Vingt-deux … J'espère qu'il y a un ascenseur ! Fit Téa.

- Joey, tu as vraiment un problème avec la perception de la grandeur des choses ! Se moqua Mai.

- Roh, c'est bon !

- Joey the touchy is back ! Se moqua à son tour Okimi, ce qui fit rire Mai et Téa.

- Touchy... ? Répéta Joey nul en anglais, comme dans toutes les autres matières, excepté le sport peut-être.

- Susceptible, grand-frère. Traduit la douce Sérénity.

- Et bien, on voit qui a hérité de l'intelligence de la famille ! Ajouta Tristan.

- La ferme ! S'énerva Joey avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment boudeur. »

Les autres se regardèrent en soupirant, mais tout de même amusés avant de le suivre. Arrivés à l'accueil, Joey s'approcha d'une des secrétaires pour demander à voir Seto.

La jeune femme appela son patron, mais tout le monde se rendit vite compte que la conversation dégénérait. Joey, mode prince charmant sur son cheval blanc, prit la paire de lunettes avec le micro en voyant que la jeune femme avait les larmes aux coins des yeux.

« - Hey Kaiba, tu n'as pas honte de faire pleurer une femme ?! Démarra Joey au quart de tour.

- Tu n'as rien à me dire Wheeler, je lui ai dit de ne pas me déranger. Elle a de la chance encore que je ne la vire pas. Maintenant sors de mon bâtiment, avant que je n'appelle la sécurité... Je ne le dirais qu'une fois.

- Je ne sorti...

*** Bip Bip Bip ***

- JE RÊVE OU IL M'A RACCROCHÉ AU NEZ ?! Il va me le payer ce petit...

- Calme-toi, Joey, Kaiba est sans doute occupé... Dit Sérénity en posant une main sur l'épaule de son grand-frère pour le calmer. Tu reviendras une autre fois, ce n'est pas si grave... Proposa-t-elle.

- Non, Sérénity, je ne peux pas supporter ça ! Pourquoi, lui, il obligerait Yugi à faire un duel et ne donnerait rien en échange ! Pas question ! Il va voir de ce qu'il va voir !

- Euh... Ouais... Joey, avant, tu n'aurais pas une solution pour te débarrasser des gorilles qu'il a envoyés là ? Demanda Téa en voyant deux des agents de sécurité de Kaiba qui s'approchaient. »

Mai et Okimi se firent un clin d'œil en s'approchant d'eux avant qu'ils n'atteignent Joey. Elles leur firent de magnifiques sourires charmeurs, mais malgré tout, ils semblaient aussi insensibles que leur patron.

« - Sortez d'ici Mesdemoiselles et emmenez vos amis avec vous ! Ordonna le premier.

- Vous... Vous oserez nous mettre dehors ? Demanda Okimi avec une petite voix, en mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

- Et bien, je... Enfin, nous avons des ordres et... Commença le deuxième plutôt gêné devant ce visage d'ange.

- S'il vous plaît, laissez nous rester ici et voir Kaiba, on lui expliquera et il acceptera notre présence, je vous le promets ! Continua la sœur de Yugi en passant sa main sur la cravate de l'agent gêné, sous les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes de Joey, Yugi et Tristan.

- B-bi-bien sûr Ma-ma-mademoiselle... Répondit l'agent rougissant de plus en plus.

- NON ! Intervint l'autre insensible en prenant la jeune femme par le bras pour l'écarter de son collègue. Maintenant, sortez !

- Bon, d'accord Mai, on laisse tomber la méthode douce ! Soupira Okimi en levant les yeux au plafond. »

En réponse, la belle blonde mit un magnifique coup de pied dans le tibia avant de mettre un coup de genou dans le bas-ventre de l'agent en face d'elle, imitée par Okimi qui fit pareil à celui en face d'elle. Ils tombèrent genoux directement geignant de douleur. Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, Mai et Okimi sont très fortes quand elles le veulent !

« - Violentes... Murmura Joey effrayé par leurs actions.

- Trèèèèèès ! Répondirent les gars sur le même tond. »

Les deux filles se retournèrent sous les applaudissements des autres.

« - Dîtes ! Vous avez appris à faire ça où ? Demanda Téa intéressée.

- Oh, on a mis cette technique au point quand on est allé défier Pegasus, pour Okimi. Lui non plus ne voulait pas nous laisser entrer. Expliqua tranquillement Mai.

- Vous nous apprendrez ? Demanda Sérène en admiration.

- PAS QUESTION ! S'exclama Joey ne voulant pas que sa douce petite-sœur se transforme en Godzilla. »

L'écho de rire de la petite bande répondit à la paranoïa de Joey. Mais tout à coup, un troisième agent arriva pour voir si les intrus étaient bien partis. Yugi reconnut tout de suite l'homme en la personne de Roland. Quand ce dernier les reconnu à son tour, il s'avança vers eux confus.

« - Je suis vraiment désolé, mais Monsieur ne veut vraiment voir personne et vous ne faites pas exception à la règle... Vous devez partir maintenant, car s'il vous voit, il risque de se mettre en colère et de me virer et je...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Roland et puis à mon avis Kaiba ne vous virera jamais, vous êtes son plus proche homme de main. Mais nous pourrions essayer de comprendre ce qui ne va pas chez lui ? Fit Yugi en essayant d'être rassurant.

- C'est vrai que ce matin, il n'avait pas l'air énervé... Il était froid comme à son habitude, mais pas énervé. Se souvint Téa.

- Hey, Yugi ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? S'écria une voix derrière eux. »

En effet Mokuba Kaiba, l'adorable et mignon comme le qualifierait Okimi, petit-frère de Seto venait d'arriver, des dossiers dans les bras.

« - Ah Mokuba, tu tombes à pic ! S'exclama Joey. Tu ne voudrais pas essayer de convaincre le prétentieux qui te sert de frère de faire un duel contre moi ? »

Mokuba fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha de Joey avant de lui mettre un coup de pied monumental dans le tibia.

« - AIE ! Non, mais ça ne va pas ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! Cria Joey plus que remonté contre le petit-frère de son pire ennemi.

- Je t'interdis d'insulter mon frère, c'est clair ? Répondit Mokuba plus que déterminé à protéger son grand-frère.

- Ah, très clair là... Grogna Joey en se frottant la jambe.

- Désolé, Mokuba. Joey si prend mal, tu le sais aussi bien que nous. S'excusa Okimi pour Joey. Dis-nous, tu n'aurais pas remarqué un changement d'attitude chez ton frère depuis ce matin ? Questionna-t-elle plus calmement et plus clairement que Joey. »

Mokuba secoua la tête négativement avant de répondre.

« - Mais je n'ai pas été avec lui depuis ce matin, j'ai été m'occuper de quelques trucs à la maison sans compter que je suis allé chercher quelques dossiers, qui étaient dans les bureaux de KaibaLand. Pourquoi ça ? Mon frère à fait quelque chose de bizarre ?

- Non, c'est juste qu'il ne veut voir personne, il n'a même pas voulu parler avec Joey au téléphone... Expliqua Téa cherchant à comprendre l'attitude du PDG brun.

- Hum... C'est vrai que maintenant que vous le dites mon frère est plutôt étrange depuis le tournoi de BattleCity. Hier soir, encore, il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette ! J'ai bien une idée de ce qu'il pourrait avoir, mais ça m'étonnerait quand même. Soupira Mokuba.

- Et tu penses que ça pourrait être quoi ? Interrogea tout de même Yugi.

- Non, vraiment ça m'étonnerait. Je ne préfère pas vous le dire pour le moment, peut-être un jour si j'en suis sûr... Murmura Mokuba comme gêné, les joues rosissant légèrement ce qui n'échappa pas au regard bleu de la sœur de Yugi. Mais si vous voulez, montez ! Mon frère ne pourra rien vous dire vu que c'est moi qui vous ai invité. Ne t'inquiète pas Roland, je te couvre ! Termina le jeune homme en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur, suivi de la petite bande d'ami. »

Une fois que l'ascenseur les ait emmenés au vingtième étage, Mokuba traversa le long couloir avant d'arriver devant une porte qui était la porte du bureau de son frère. Yugi lui ouvrit la dite porte, car le petit-frère de Seto avait les bras quelque peu chargés et entra avec les autres. Quand Seto vit les intrus, sa veine temporale se fit plus voyante, d'un seul coup et il les fusilla du regard. Il tourna lentement la tête vers son « cher » cadet qui allait bientôt ne plus être, qui était en train de poser tranquillement ses dossiers qui l'encombraient.

« - Mokuba, est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer ce que cette bande d'idiots faits dans MON bureau ? Demanda lentement Seto entre ses dents, sur le point d'explosé, semblerait-il.

- J'ai pensé que ça te ferait du bien un peu de compagnies, Seto. Répondit tranquillement Mokuba avec le sourire. »

La façon de le dire de Mokuba énerva Seto d'autant plus qu'il se leva en appuyant ses mains sur son bureau, comme s'il pouvait le broyer rien qu'à la force de ses bras. En voyant ça, Sérénity se cacha légèrement derrière son grand-frère, tandis que tout le monde reculait légèrement.

« - Je travaille... Sortez immédiatement de ce bureau... Toi, Mokuba, il faut qu'on parle ! Ordonna Seto d'une voix plus que glaciale.

- Ne t'en prends pas à ton petit-frère Kaiba, c'est nous qui lui avons demandé de nous faire monter ! S'écria soudain Okimi.

- Ne te mêle pas de ça, petite ! S'énerva Kaiba en réponse. »

La veine temporale de Okimi apparut à son tour et toute la petite bande qui se trouvait autour d'elle s'écarta soudainement, savant parfaitement que c'était un très très mauvais présage.

« - Petite... Murmura Okimi en levant son poing. IL M'A TRAITÉE DE PETITE ?!

- Mais non, Okim', tu as du mal entendre, il a dit...

- Yugi, reste en dehors de ça ! »

La jeune femme s'avança précipitamment vers Seto, se pencha par-dessus son bureau et le saisit par la cravate. Seto s'en irrita profondément, mais son visage marquait l'étonnement. Cette fille était imprévisible et elle avait du cran, peu de gens, voir personne n'aurait osé agir ainsi, Joey et son inconscience mis à part, bien sûr. Mais la suite l'étonna encore plus, elle tira sur sa cravate pour le mettre à sa hauteur et l'image de déjà vu qu'il avait eu auparavant s'accentua encore un peu plus.

« - Alors, tu vas m'écouter, Monsieur-Je-Me-Crois-Tout-Permis-Car-Je-Suis-PDG ! Premièrement, je suis née en juin et toi si je me souviens bien, tu es né en octobre, je me trompe ? Non ? Donc ça fait de moi ton aînée ! Je t'interdis donc de me traiter de petite !

- Je...

- Tais-toi, je n'ai pas fini ! Deuxièmement, oui, tu travailles nous le comprenons, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour nous traiter comme tu l'as fait. Tu es de mauvais poil et on n'y est pour rien ! Moi aussi, j'aurais pu te gueuler dessus quand tu es entré dans mon salon ce matin, mais je ne l'ai pas fait, pourtant, je dois avouer que l'idée m'avait effleurée. Et pour finir n'engueule pas ton frère, car lui, il a pris ta défense contre Joey et lui a accessoirement fracassé la jambe. Sois en fier ! Oh ! Et tu sais quoi cet adorable petit-frère, que tu as une chance extrême d'avoir, il s'inquiète pour toi. Tu devrais parler avec lui et lui expliquer pourquoi tu es de si mauvaise humeur, ça lui ferait plaisir. Voilà, j'ai fini ! Termina la jeune femme en resserrant la cravate autour du cou de Seto avant de le lâcher et de retourner auprès de ses amis.

- Ouah, tu t'es retenue Okimi... Commenta Joey pendant que Seto replaçait sa cravate.

- C'est bon, Joey, je n'ai pas besoin de tes commentaires.

- D'accord, d'accord, Okim', je n'ai rien dit ! Recula Joey, effrayé.

- Ah oui, j'oubliais ! Kaiba, tu sais, un duel contre Joey te détendrait. Après tout, rabaisser un chien ça fait toujours du bien à l'ego non ? À moins que tu ne t'en sentes pas capable ? Taquina la jeune femme qui avait retrouvé son calme.

- Quoi ?! Mais je ne te permets pas ! S'exclama Joey.

- J'essaye de t'avoir un duel, Joey, donc, ne me critiques pas.

- Mûto ! Fit soudain Kaiba. Tu en as du cran pour oser me dire ça. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire ce duel, surtout qu'il ne m'apporterait strictement rien. Et tes leçons de moral, tu peux te les garder. Je ne changerai pas pour te faire plaisir, met toi bien ça dans le crâne.

- Très bien, j'aurais essayé. Capitula la sœur de Yugi. On y va ? Demanda-t-elle aux autres.

- Attendez ! Kaiba ! Pour notre duel, ce sera quand, alors ? Demanda Yami qui venait de prendre la place de Yugi.

- Samedi soir, ça te va ? Proposa Seto, tout à coup emballé par l'idée.

- Parfait. Répondit le pharaon motivé lui aussi. C'est bon, on peut y aller. »

Les quatre filles, elles, ne trouvaient pas ça parfait du tout ! Cela allait compromette tout leur plan pour Téa et Sérénity. Elles se regardèrent et se mirent d'accord, avant de suivre les garçons qui étaient sortis du bureau. Joey se plaignant à Tristan de ne pas avoir eu son duel, mais jurant qu'il l'aurait un jour et Mokuba expliquant à Yami qu'il fallait qu'il se prépare sérieusement pour le duel, car son frère avait composé un nouveau deck hyper puissant. Une fois arrivée en bas, Okimi mit sa main sur sa bouche, comme si elle avait oublié quelque chose.

« - Je... Partez devant, vers la boutique, je reviens, j'ai fait tomber ma bague, sans doute quand j'ai agrippé Kaiba, je reviens, je vais la chercher ! Expliqua-t-elle avant de repartir dans l'ascenseur.

- Attends, si tu veux, je vais la chercher ! Proposa Mokuba, mais trop tard la jeune femme avait déjà disparue.

- Une minute … Depuis quand elle a une bague ? Demanda Joey qui n'en avait jamais vu à ses doigts. »

Okimi alla de nouveau se pointer à l'entrée du bureau de Seto. Ce dernier leva le regard vers elle, car la porte n'avait pas été refermée.

« - Qui y a-t-il encore ? Soupira le beau brun en la fusillant de son regard bleu océan, toujours irrité à cause du ton qu'elle avait employé à son égard, tout à l'heure.

- Roh, c'est bon, Kaiba, je suis désolée. Je me suis emportée et je n'aurais pas du, je regrette. Pas la peine de me lancer un tel regard.

- Viens en au fait et vite. Ordonna Seto en replongeant son regard sur son ordinateur pour continuer son travail. »

La sœur de Yugi leva les yeux au ciel en voyant ça. Puis elle alla s'asseoir sur le bureau referma l'ordinateur portable de Seto.

« - Je veux TOUTE ton attention, Kaiba.

- Espèce de folle ! Je n'avais pas sauvegardé ! Si jamais j'ai perdu tout ce que j'ai fait, tu me le paieras ! Prévînt le brun d'une voix lourdement froide.

- Relax, Seto ! Je n'ai pas complètement fermé, je ne suis pas idiote, tu sais ! Assura-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- _Seto ? Pour qui elle se prend ?! Il n'y a que Mokuba pour m'appeler ainsi... _Pensa le jeune homme, troublé qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom et non par son nom comme tous les autres.

- Est-ce que j'ai TOUTE ton attention ?

- Oui... Siffla Seto entre des dents, agacé.

- Merveilleux ! »

La jeune femme rouvrit l'ordinateur, avant de passer ses jambes par-dessus le bureau de Seto pour être parfaitement en face de lui.

« - _Cette fille est sans gêne ! _Pensa Seto en observant ça. … _Et en jupe... _Remarqua-t-il ne pouvant s'empêcher un regard pour ses fines jambes avant de se recentrer, rosissant tout de même légèrement, quand elle posa son pied sur son siège, entre ses propres jambes.

- Bon, je vais faire simple, Kaiba ! Le duel contre mon frère, tu ne voudrais pas plutôt le faire samedi après-midi ? Car j'ai prévu de lui faire une petite surprise le samedi soir, enfin, c'est compliqué, mais il ne sera pas libre.

- _Tien donc elle me renomme Kaiba ? A-t-elle enfin compris à qui elle avait à faire ? _Et c'est pour ça que tu viens me déranger ? Écoutes, je te connais à peine depuis ce matin et ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de céder aux demandes des gens qui m'entourent. Donc c'est non. Samedi après-midi, j'ai des rendez-vous pour la société, je ne suis libre que le soir. Maintenant sors d'ici, je n'ai pas non plus de temps à te consacrer.

- Oh, je t'en prie Kaiba ! Yugi à vraiment besoin de ça ! Il est surmené avec les cours, il a vraiment besoin de décompresser.

- Ça m'est égal...

- Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras en échange ! Promis la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.

- Rien de ce que tu peux me proposer ne... Commença Seto avant de fixer les yeux bleus de la jeune femme. À moins que... Fit-il en se levant la surplombant de deux têtes.

- À moins que quoi ? Répéta-t-elle inquisitrice, et quelque peu intimidée par ce regard.

- Je pose deux conditions ! La première, je veux faire le duel contre Yugi sans toute votre bande d'idiot autour à le supporter, ça me tape sur les nerfs.

- Pas de souci pour ça, tu peux compter sur moi, de toutes manières, on sera occupé à préparer la soirée. Et la deuxième ?

- La deuxième ? Je veux un duel contre toi, **Shiro **! »

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux à l'entente de ce mot.

« - _Non... Impossible comment sait-il que je... ? »_


	7. Chapitre 6

_**Ouaiiis ! Enfin le chapitre 6 ! Oui, je sais, j'ai une journée de retard, mais c'est que je préparais mon cosplay de Thief King Bakura car demain je vais à la convention Art To Play à Nantes ! o/ D'ailleurs si ça vous intéresse, je posterai sans doute des photos sur mon blog qui est sur skyrock, mon pseudo étant KisaraKaiba !**_

_**Bon, le chapitre est là c'est le principal !**_

_**Petite réponse aux Review : **_

_**Merci à toi Rita ! Personnelement je ne suis as trop fan des OC, et j'en écrits rarement (toujours peur de faire dans le Mary Sue et j'aime pas ça) Mais la je considère pas totalement Okimi comme un OC, mais plus comme Yugi mode gender bender, sans doute pour ça que tu l'apprécie ^^ **_

**_Voila ! Bon sinon et bien bonne lecture !_**

* * *

*** Chapitre 6 ***

**Who is Shiro ?**

« - Comment as-tu su que je … ? Articula difficilement Okimi, complètement déstabilisée. »

Seto la contourna, ainsi que le bureau, pour aller se poster devant un meuble rempli de documents, sans doute en rapport avec sa société. Il se mit à les parcourir du regard, cherchant quelque chose de précis.

« - Ce matin, quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois, j'ai cru que tu étais Yugi. Ce qui est normal au vu de la ressemblance flagrante qu'il y a entre vous deux. Jumeaux ? Interrogea-t-il enfin.

- Oui. Répondit-elle, simplement, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Mais après, quand je t'ai vu de plus près, ton visage me rappelait quelqu'un, je me suis dit au départ qu'il me rappelait tout simplement le visage de ton frère, mais non, c'était différent, c'était un souvenir plus ancien. Et maintenant que je t'ai écoutée, ta voix ainsi que ta manière de t'exprimer me rappelaient aussi quelque chose. Je cherchais dans ma mémoire, sans jamais pouvoir trouver. Continua-t-il en se relevant un livre, ou plutôt ce qui semblerait être un magazine dans les mains. À vrai dire, je me concentrai trop sur ta coiffure, alors que j'aurais dû me concentrer sur tes yeux. Et là, je viens de comprendre, tu es la duelliste aux cheveux blanc : Shiro. Termina-t-il en lui tendant le magazine sur lequel il y avait la photo d'une jeune femme d'une quinzaine d'années, qui lui ressemblait étrangement à la seule différence qu'elle avait de très longs et lisses cheveux blancs.

- Ouah ! Moi qui croyais que tout le monde avait oublié ça... Et j'ignorais que tu collectionnais les magazines sur le duel de monstres ! Je me souviens, c'est l'interview que j'ai faite. Mon dieu, ça date ce truc ! S'exclama-t-elle en le feuilletant avec enthousiasme.

- C'était il y a presque trois ans. Tu étais la championne du monde de duel de monstres, juste avant moi. Et lors du tournoi qui m'a élu nouveau champion, tu aurais dû participer ! Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas montrée ? Tu avais peur de perdre contre moi, qui étais le favori du tournoi ? C'est toi que j'aurais dû affronter en final, pas ce nul qui s'est enfuit en courant quand ses points de vie son tombés à zéro ! S'exclama-t-il montrant qu'il lui en voulait légèrement pour ça.

- Euh non, Kaiba, ne te surestime pas ! Si je n'ai pas pris part à ce tournoi, ce n'est pas à cause de toi, c'est à cause de raisons personnelles... J'aurais aimé t'affronter aussi, mais c'est très compliqué...

- Enfin, peu importent. Après ma victoire, je t'ai longtemps cherchée, mais Yugi est venu et j'ai eu un nouvel objectif.

- Je vois. Et tu veux toujours m'affronter ? Demanda tout de même Okimi, car Yami l'avait battue ce matin et il aurait très bien se dire que ça n'en valait pas la peine.

- Avant tout ça, je « rêvais » de t'affronter. Tu étais la prodige du moment et je ne me serais senti vraiment champion qu'en te battant à mon tour.

- Hum, ça ce tien. Mais ne dit pas tout ce que tu sais à mon frère où aux autres, si je mettais une perruque et que j'ai pris un surnom, ce n'était pas pour le fun. Je préfère rester discrète, tu vois ? Mais c'est d'accord pour le duel ! Une date ?

- Le dimanche matin, je ne travaillerai pas, mais pareil, je ne veux pas de supporteurs désespérés. Prévint le jeune président. Je viendrai te chercher, on ira livrer le duel dans les arènes de KaibaLand.

- No souci ! Euh, par contre, est-ce que tu sais où habite Joey ? Comme je risque de passer la soirée, voir la nuit chez lui, alors...

- Tu vas passer la nuit chez Wheeler ? S'étonna bien malgré lui, Seto.

- Oui ! Euh, attends, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, hein ?! C'est juste que je veux laisser Yugi seul avec sa « surprise », et il n'y a que Joey qui peut m'héberger du coup. Mais on est seulement ami, hein, ne va pas t'imaginer des choses bizarres ! De toute manière, je ne serais pas seule avec lui ! Déjà, il y aura madame Wheeler et aussi il y aura Mai donc voilà... Se défendit la jeune femme en rougissant, comprenant les pensées de Seto.

- Si tu le dis... Répondit Seto, pas tellement convaincu. Mais non, je n'ai pas l'adresse de ce chien...

- Alors, donne-moi un bout de papier, s'il te plaît, je vais te la marquer. »

Kaiba lui tendit le bloc de post-it et elle nota l'adresse du blondinet dessus. Seto était perplexe. Elle voulait faire une surprise à son frère, mais elle ne serait pas avec lui ? Étrange... Mais ça ne le regardait pas et il s'en fichait pas mal. Par contre, aller chez Wheeler ne lui plaisait guère. Enfin, il n'avait pas tellement le choix.

Quand la jeune femme eut fini de noter l'adresse, elle lui rendit le bloc de papier et se dirigea vers l'entrée du bureau. Mais avant de sortir, elle se retourna tout sourire.

« - Je te confirmerai tout ça par téléphone, tout à l'heure. Annonça Okimi.

- Tu as mon numéro ? Demanda le PDG pragmatique.

- Bah, vu le nombre de fois que tu as appelé à la boutique, il doit bien être quelque part et si je ne le trouve pas, je le demanderai à Yug' !

- Il ne va pas trouver ça... Bizarre, que tu veuilles me téléphoner ? Questionna Seto incertain.

- Peut-être, mais au pire, je lui dirai que tu m'as donné un rencart ! Plaisanta la jeune femme en faisant un clin d'œil sous le regard plus qu'étonné du jeune homme. Ça va, je plaisante, mais non, il ne va pas trouver ça bizarre. Merci beaucoup Kaiba ! Termina la jeune femme en sortant. »

Dans le couloir, elle recroisa le petit frère de son nouvel adversaire, à qui elle fit un immense sourire avant de courir pour attraper l'ascenseur. Mokuba ne comprit pas très bien ce qui se passait, c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un sortir du bureau de Kaiba avec un tel sourire aux lèvres. Il s'approcha de son grand-frère qui s'était remis à travailler comme-ci de rien n'était.

« - Seto... J'ai mal entendu ou Okimi t'a remercié en sortant ? Demanda Mokuba.

- Non, tu as bien entendu. Soupira le président.

- _Pas normal du tout ça ! _Pensa Mokuba. Hey, mais il est vieux ce magazine ! S'écria le plus jeune en remarquant le livre sur le bureau. Oh, je me souviens d'elle ! Elle s'appelait Shiro, non ? Elle était super douée ! Je me demande ce qu'elle est devenue...

- Et bien Mokuba, la fille qui vient de sortir de mon bureau, c'est Shiro. Annonça simplement Seto en tapant sur les touches de son clavier.

- QUOI ?! S'étrangla Mokuba les yeux ronds. »

* * *

Tout le petit monde était arrivé et discutait joyeusement de la journée. Enfin tout le monde, sauf Okimi qui était en chemin. D'ailleurs, Joey trouvait ça vraiment étrange qu'elle mette autant de temps... La savoir avec Kaiba, en plus, ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Heureusement pour lui, Okimi arriva enfin, complètement essoufflée, car elle avait couru jusqu'à la boutique. Elle s'écroula sur le canapé sous les yeux amusés des autres.

« - Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau ! Fit Sérénity en voyant l'état de Okimi.

- Merci Sérène, t'es ma sauveuse !

- Alors, tu as retrouvé ta bague ? Demanda Tristan.

- Ma bague ? Quelle bague ? S'étonna Okimi qui avait oublié ce petit détail.

- Bah, tu sais bien Okim', ta bague que tu as perdue quand tu as agrippé Kaiba... Expliqua Joey en fronçant les sourcils, sentant le mensonge à des kilomètres.

- Ah oui ! Ma bague ! S'exclama Okimi en se rendant compte de sa boulette sous les yeux, paniqués, des filles. Euh non, j'ai dû la faire tomber dans le centre-ville. Ce n'est pas si grave que ça, je m'en rachèterai une autre !

- Mouais... Soupira Joey peu convaincu. Mais dis-moi, tu en as mis du temps !

- Et alors ? Ça te pose un problème ? T'es lourd à la fin, Joey avec toutes tes questions ! S'agaça la jeune femme en prenant le verre d'eau que la belle rousse lui tendait. Merci Sérène, t'es un ange ! Et quant à toi, Joey, si j'ai été aussi longue, c'est que j'ai un peu discuté avec Kaiba, c'est tout. Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat !

- Discuté de quoi ? Continua tout de même Joey n'aimant pas du tout ce brusque « rapprochement » entre les deux concernés.

- Oh bah, je lui ai dit qu'il était l'homme de ma vie, alors il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui, j'ai accepté, maintenant, je te prierai de m'appeler Madame Kaiba... Ironisa la jeune femme sous les rires des autres sauf de Joey.

- QUOI ?!

- Mais non, patate ! On a parlé du duel qu'il allait faire contre Yugi ! D'ailleurs, il m'a dit de te dire que finalement le duel ce ne sera pas samedi soir, mais l'après-midi, car le soir, il a un rendez-vous pour la Kaibacorp, enfin, tu vois le genre quoi. Ça ne te dérange pas au moins, frangin ?

- Non, non. Répondit Yugi.

- Mais c'est bizarre qu'il change d'avis aussi vite quand même. Commenta Tristan.

- Il avait peut-être oublié qu'il avait ce rendez-vous quand il a proposé la date à Yugi, cela arrive à tout le monde. Rétorqua Mai en haussant les épaules.

- Mais à quelle heure ? Demanda Yugi.

- Ah mince, j'ai oublié de lui demander... Bah comme on le connaît il va sûrement appeler, t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Assura Okimi en levant son pouce.

- Bon, bah, il ne me reste plus qu'à préparer mon deck ! Vous m'aidez ? Proposa Yugi.

- OUI ! S'exclamèrent Joey et Tristan.

- Pas nous, désolées, Yugi, mais Okimi nous a promis de nous montrer le merveilleux maillot de bain qu'elle a acheté aux States ! N'est-ce pas les filles ? Fit Mai en faisant un clin d'œil.

- Ah oui, oui ! C'est vrai ! Aller Okimi, montre-le-nous ! Firent Téa et Sérénity comprenant la tactique de la belle blonde.

- Bon, alors, suivez-moi les filles ! »

Elles se levèrent toutes d'un bond avant de commencer à monter les escaliers pour rejoindre la chambre de la sœur du maître des jeux, sous le regard intrigué des garçons qui commençaient à penser qu'elles étaient de plus en plus bizarres. Une fois arrivées dans la chambre, les filles se dispersèrent à savoir : Mai sur le coussin « poire », Téa sur des oreillers à même le sol, Sérénity sur la chaise tournante du bureau et Okimi allongée sur le lit avec sa peluche Kuriboh dans les bras.

« - Alors, comment as-tu réussi à convaincre Monsieur Glaçon de changer l'heure du duel ? Entama directement Mai en croisant ses belles jambes.

- Oh, tu sais, j'ai des arguments... Très convaincants... S'amusa Okimi en haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive. »

Les trois autres jeunes femmes se regardèrent les yeux ronds sous le rire de la sœur de Yugi.

« - Je rigole les filles ! Punaise, toutes aussi crédules que Joey, ça ferait presque peur ! Se moqua la jeune femme aux cheveux bicolores.

- Arrêtes de rire, et dis nous comment tu as fait ! Ordonna Téa en lançant un des oreillers.

- Très bien, très bien ! Ça n'a pas été facile, au début, il ne voulait rien écouter. Mais finalement, j'ai réussi à le convaincre, mais il ne fait jamais rien gratuitement, mais ça vous le saviez...

- C'est bien ce qu'on se disait tout à l'heure. Fit Sérénity.

- Et c'est quoi ses conditions ? Demanda Mai intéressée.

- Alors, il a posé deux conditions : premièrement : il ne doit pas y avoir de spectateurs à son duel contre mon frère.

- Oh, mais je voulais voir moi... Soupira Téa

- Choisi, Téa, ton rendez-vous en tête-à-tête ou le duel. À ta place, mon choix serait vite fait ! S'énerva la blonde.

- Moi aussi... Murmura Sérénity ce qui fit sourire les autres en la voyant rougir.

- Et la deuxième ? Demanda Téa.

- Et bien, il veut un duel contre moi aussi. Je rentre d'Amérique et on ne me parle que de duel, j'en ai marre moi... Bouda-t-elle.

- Un duel contre toi ? Répéta Mai intriguée.

- Et ouais... Il viendra me chercher dimanche matin...

- Ouhouh ~ ~ ! Mais c'est qu'il t'a donné rendez-vous Oki' ! Rigola la belle brune aux yeux bleus

- Roh, ça va, hein. Surtout qu'il va me chercher chez Joey, vu que Mai et moi on va dormir là-bas... Tout ça pour te couvrir Sérénity, tu peux nous dire merci hein !

- Joey va péter un câble quand il va le voir t'embarquer ! Fit remarquer Mai qui avait bien vu que le blondinet aimait la sœur de son meilleur ami.

- M'en fout ! Répondit Okimi. Oh d'ailleurs, je dois appeler Kaiba pour confirmer tout ça.

- Oh bah appelle le maintenant, histoire qu'on rigole un peu ! Proposa Mai.

- Bon d'accord. Je vais chercher le téléphone ! »

La jeune femme descendit et prit le téléphone qu'il y avait dans le salon, avant de se retourner vers son frère.

« - C'est quoi le numéro de téléphone de Kaiba, s'il te plaît, Yugi ?

- Téléphone de Kaiba ? Pourquoi faire ? Demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux tricolores.

- Pour savoir ce qu'il va choisir pour l'heure du duel. On voudrait organiser un truc avec les filles. À croire que notre vie dépend de lui, c'est dingue ! Remarqua la jeune femme en se tapotant le menton avec son index avant de se ressaisir. Alors, son numéro ?

- D'accord, je vois ! Alors son numéro, c'est... »

Okimi tapa les chiffres que lui dicta Yugi, avant de le remercier et de partir de nouveau dans sa chambre pour faire profiter des filles de la conversation comme promis. Elle se rallongea sur le lit en mettant le haut-parleur du téléphone fixe. La voix d'une des secrétaires se fit entendre au bout de deux sonneries.

« - Siège de la KaibaCorporation, bonjour !

- Bonjour, je désirerais parler à M. Seto Kaiba, s'il vous plaît. Pria Okimi d'un ton aimable.

- M. Seto Kaiba, attention ! Pouffa Mai en entendant Okimi parler de cette façon.

- Chut ! Répondit la jeune Sérénity voulant écouter.

- Je suis désolée, mais il ne veut pas être dérangé pour le moment et...

- Oui, oui, je sais. Mais c'est de la plus haute importance, dites-lui que c'est Shiro qui veut lui parler, il comprendra.

- Très bien, mais je ne vous garantis rien. Termina la secrétaire en mettant la jeune femme sur attente.

- Shiro ? Répéta Téa suspicieuse.

- C'est le petit nom que Kaiba m'a donné. Rigola Okimi avec un clin d'oeil.

- C'est bizarre, ce nom me dit quelque chose. Réfléchit Mai en posant sa main sur le menton.

- M. Kaiba accepte de vous parler, je vous le passe ! Fit soudain la voix de la secrétaire qui avait repris la ligne. »

Les jeunes femmes attendirent quelques secondes avant que la voix froide du PDG se fit enfin entendre dans le combiné.

« - Tu as fait vite Mûto... Commenta Seto.

- Bizarrement, Joey n'est pas d'accord avec toi sur ce point-là... Répondit la jeune femme en se souvenant de la réaction de son meilleur ami quand elle est rentrée. Enfin, bref, j'ai parlé à Yugi et il demande à quelle heure tu es libre pour le duel. Il est très impatient d'ailleurs. Si tu veux tout savoir il est en train de préparer son deck...

- Okimi ! N'en dis pas trop ! S'énerva Téa.

- Roh la la... Bon, quelle heure, Kaiba ?

- Je dirai vers quinze heures le duel, dans ce cas... Répondit Kaiba, impatient lui aussi en entendant ce que la jeune femme venait de dire.

- Parfait, je lui ferais passer le message ! Ah oui, et tu ne lui dis rien pour la surprise, par pitié ! Je lui ai dit que c'était toi qui avais décidé de changer l'horaire, donc pas de gaffe, s'il te plaît.

- Comme tu voudras... Soupira le brun agacé par toute cette histoire. Et je viens te chercher à quelle heure chez Wheeler ? Questionna-t-il tout de même peu enchanté par l'idée.

- Euh... Je ne sais pas moi... Neuf heures ? Ouais, par là...

- Oula, je sens que la nuit va être courte ! Commenta Mai. Tu n'as pas intérêt à me réveiller Okim' !

- Ne t'inquiète pas va, je te laisserai dormir en paix !

- Bien. Je viendrai te chercher à neuf heures et j'espère que tu seras prête ! Ah oui, et dit à tes amies d'arrêter de faire des commentaires à tout va quand tu es au téléphone, c'est assez énervant.

- Ah, vous avez entendu les filles ! Merci Kaiba, de ton soutien ! S'exclama Okimi.

- Ne fais pas le malin Kaiba ! Et en plus Okimi c'est MA rivale en duel de monstres donc tu as intérêt à me la rendre dès que vous avez fini le duel ! S'énerva Mai en arrachant le téléphone des mains de la sœur de Yugi.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de la garder de toutes manières...

- Rends-moi ça, Mai ! Ah enfin ! Bon merci Kaiba et à dimanche ! Dit précipitamment la jeune femme avant de raccrocher en entendant les pas des garçons dans l'escalier. »

Les trois garçons entrèrent dans la chambre de Okimi et Joey ne se priva pas de sauter sur le lit de la jeune femme l'écrasant à moitié. Tristan lui alla s'asseoir sur le bureau, près de Sérénity qui rougit légèrement et Yugi s'assit par terre près de Téa et Mai qui l'avait finalement rejoint.

« - Alors, Kaiba a dit à quelle heure ? Demanda Yami qui avait pris momentanément la place de Yugi.

- Quinze heures ! Répondit Téa. Mais il a aussi dit qu'il veut que tu viennes seul, il n'a pas envie qu'on vienne te supporter. Annonça-t-elle un peu penaude.

- Mais pour qui il se prend, lui ? Il va voir de ce qu'il va voir ! Firent Tristan et Joey en cœur.

- Du calme, les garçons, ce n'est pas si important si on manque un duel. Fit Sérénity doucement. Et comme ça, Joey, tu pourras me faire réviser les règles du duel de monstres !

- Bon d'accord, petite sœur... Soupira Joey en battant en retraite. »

La sœur du maître des jeux se leva soudainement et se retourna vers son meilleur ami.

« - Joey, est-ce que je peux te parler deux secondes ?

- Je t'écoute, vas-y. Répondit Joey en commençant à s'amuser avec le Kuriboh en peluche.

- Non, mais je crois qu'elle voulait dire en privé, Joey ! Fit remarquer Mai en riant. »

À ces mots, Joey se releva immédiatement et regarda Okimi dans les yeux pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle mijotait. Elle ne lui fit qu'un sourire chaleureux avant de le prendre par le poignet pour l'emmener hors de la chambre. Une fois arrivés en bas, bien loin des autres de la bande, Okimi se planta devant Joey qui demanda :

« - Alors ? Tu voulais me dire quoi ?

- Euhm, Joey, est-ce que je pourrais venir dormir chez toi, samedi soir ?

- _Je rêve ou elle me file un rendez-vous, là ? _S'étonna le blondinet sautant de joie intérieurement. Oh, mais pas de souci, Okimi ! Tu sais très bien que ma meilleure amie est toujours la bienvenue chez moi ! Assura-t-il souriant.

- Et Mai aussi ça ne te dérange pas qu'elle vienne ? Continua la sœur de Yugi un peu plus en confiance.

- _Ah ouais... Ce n'est pas exactement à quoi je m'attendais là... _Oh, euhm, oui, il n'y a pas de souci. Répondit Joey avec un tout petit peu moins d'entrain. Mais pourquoi ça ? Interrogea-t-il enfin.

- Tu me promets de rien dire à mon frère ?

- Promis, juré ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Téa va donner rendez-vous à Yugi et j'ai pensé que leur laisser la maison serait une bonne idée, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

- Sérieusement ?! Ah bah, ce n'est pas trop tôt entre eux ! Depuis le temps qu'ils se cherchent ! Oui, je trouve que c'est une excellente idée Okimi ! Approuva le blond. »

Pendant ce temps-là, Mai avait réussi à attirer Tristan dans la chambre de Yugi, pour pouvoir lui parler en privé, à lui aussi. Tristan se demandait bien ce que lui voulait Mai...

« - Dis-moi Tristan, tu aimes bien la petite sœur de Joey, non ? Commença Mai, entrant directement dans le vif du sujet.

- Euh, je, euh, c'est-à-dire que... Bégaya Tristan en se frottant la nuque, gêné.

- Parfait ! Ça te dit un petit rendez-vous en tête-à-tête, dans un petit restaurant de la ville. Rien que vous deux ? Continua-t-elle voyant qu'il n'arriverait pas à articuler un seul mot correctement.

- Oh, mais, c'est que... Enfin, tu vois, il y a... et puis elle... et il va...

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Joey, Okimi et moi, on s'en charge ! On couvrira vos arrières, ne te fait pas de souci pour ça ! Assura Mai en faisant le signe OK de la main. Alors, samedi soir, vingt heures tapantes au restaurant à côté du cinéma, dans le centre-ville ? »

Tristan ne répondit que par un signe de tête très approbatif, plus motivé que jamais à séduire la belle et douce Sérénity. Ils revinrent alors dans la chambre et quand Tristan offrit un immense sourire à Sérénity, cette dernière comprit que Mai lui avait parlé de la soirée de samedi et elle rougit immédiatement telle une tomate au soleil. Joey et Okimi les rejoignirent peu de temps après et le blondinet fit un clin d'œil entendu vers Téa qui se prit la tête dans les mains comprenant de quoi avait parlé Okimi. Yugi, lui ne comprit pas tellement ce qui venait de se passer, après tout, il restait le seul, à présent, qui n'était au courant de rien à propos de ce fameux samedi soir...

Okimi s'approcha de son frère.

« - Alors, tu as fini ton deck, Yugi ? Tu es prêt à faire mordre la poussière au grand Seto Kaiba ?

- Hum, non, pas tout à fait, à vrai dire, j'aurais besoin de ton avis, Okimi. Tu veux bien m'aider ?

- Mais avec grand plaisir, comme au bon vieux temps ! »


	8. Chapitre 7

_**Voila le chapitre 7 ! Désolé du retard, vraiment, mais c'est que je me concentre un peu plus sur le chapitre 16, car les lecteurs qui en sont rendu à ce point l'attendent depuis un petit moment...**_

_**Je vous remercie vraiment beaucoup pour vos review ça me fait super plaisir ! Et j'espère que cette fic continuera à vous plaire ! Bon, dans ce chapitre il se passe pas vraiment beaucoup de choses, c'est plus un interlude, la suite est un peu plus intéressante selon moi. J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira ! Alors bonne lecture !**_

* * *

*** Chapitre 7 ***

**Préparation et jalousie.**

Seto Kaiba continuait à travailler en pensant à son duel contre son rival de toujours, Yugi. Finalement, cette petite visite improvisée, il devait le reconnaître, avait été bénéfique. D'une part, il avait enfin la date de son duel contre Yugi et en avait un à présent contre la célèbre Shiro et d'autre part, il ne pensait plus à ce rêve qui le hantait en permanence. Pourtant, quand Seto bue son café, il ressentit une certaine gêne... Mokuba n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des regards soucieux. Okimi, lorsqu'elle s'était énervée, lui avait appris que son petit frère s'inquiétait pour lui. Serait-ce vrai ?

Encore un regard...

« - Mokuba ?

- Hum ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, grand-frère ? Fit le cadet au bout de quelques secondes, en sortant de la lune.

- Pourquoi me regardes-tu du coin de l'œil, tu veux me parler de quelque chose ?

- Mais je ne te regarde pas du coin de l'œil. Se défendit-il.

- Petit frère, je te connais par cœur, ne cherches pas à me mentir. Rappela le brun en prenant tranquillement une autre gorgée de café. »

Mokuba, pendant ce temps-là, se leva la tête penchée et s'approcha de Kaiba. Il lui secoua légèrement le bras pour que ce dernier arrête de travailler quelques minutes. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs laissa dériver son regard dans toute la pièce, évitant ainsi le visage de son frère, ne savant pas réellement par où commencer. Il se décida finalement.

« - Ça fait quelques mois que tu te réveilles pendant la nuit... Depuis BattleCity en fait...

- Comment...

- Tu n'es pas super discret quand tu te lèves grand-frère ! Rigola Mokuba, malgré le regard agacé de Seto. Pardon Seto. Et, en fait, je me demandais quelque chose …

- Quoi donc ? Questionna Seto, n'en pouvant plus de ce suspens.

- Bah... Rah ! C'est gênant ! Bon... Est-ce que tu ne serais pas amoureux, par hasard ? Lâcha enfin Mokuba, avec un petit sourire. »

Seto ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer. Il répéta ce mouvement plusieurs fois de suite, tel un poisson. Non, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle question de la part de son petit frère.

« - Je, non ! Contredit Kaiba. Pourquoi penses-tu ça, c'est ridicule voyons !

- Seto, Seto... Tu dis me connaître par cœur, mais c'est réciproque, tu sais ? Je vois bien que tu es bizarre depuis des jours. Tu es constamment dans la lune. Et des fois, sans que rien ne se passe, tu rougis. Ne me dis pas que tu es seulement fatigué à cause de la Kaibacorp, ça ne t'a jamais fait rougir ! Rien ne te fait rougir ! Alors, je pense à ça. Expliqua calmement son petit frère.

- …

- Alors, je te repose la question, Seto : es-tu amoureux ? »

Kaiba soupira. Non, il n'était pas amoureux. Ce n'était pas possible d'être amoureux d'un rêve, après tout, pourtant son cœur battait la chamade quand il revoyait cette jeune femme. Mais son cœur s'emplissait aussi d'une profonde tristesse ainsi que d'un fort sentiment douloureux, car il savait qu'elle était morte ou au mieux mourante... Donc, non, il n'était pas amoureux, loin de là cette idée. Il fantasmait juste sur un semi-idéal, car il savait que cette femme correspondait à la femme parfaite pour lui, mais il ne la verrait que morte. Cruelle réalité.

« - Non, petit-frère, je ne suis pas amoureux. En ce moment, c'est... Compliqué, on va dire. Mais tu n'as pas à t'en inquiéter, c'est seulement une passade. Assura Seto en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule du garçon aux cheveux noirs.

- Très bien, Seto... Soupira Mokuba, résigné. Mais s'il y a quelque chose, tu me le dis, promis ?

- Promis. »

Mokuba sourit et serra son grand-frère dans ses bras.

Voilà ce que Seto aimait : sa complicité avec la seule famille qui lui restait, la seule personne au monde pour qui il éprouvait de l'affection, c'était Mokuba.

* * *

Les quatre jeunes femmes, à savoir Téa, Mai, Sérénity ainsi que Okimi, avaient tout préparé pour la petite soirée couple ! Le mercredi, elles avaient été acheter des tenues classes pour les deux jeunes femmes qui avaient un rendez-vous. Téa avait choisi une magnifique robe bleu marine à bretelle, qui allait superbement bien avec ses yeux. La robe était composée de plusieurs voiles et s'arrêtait aux genoux et un petit nœud venait serrer un ruban qui ceinturait la taille. Elle était merveilleusement belle ! Yugi allait en tomber à la renverse, à coup sûr ! Quant à Sérénity, elle avait préféré une petite robe rose pale, bustier, toute simple qui avait aussi un nœud dans le dos au niveau de la taille. Il n'y avait aucun commentaire à faire, elle était magnifique, elle aussi ! La simplicité lui allait très bien.

Mai avait profité de l'excursion pour aller réserver les tables dans le restaurant, à côté du cinéma, pour Tristan, Sérénity ainsi que pour Téa et Yugi. Elle insista pour payer le tout, après tout, elle venait d'une famille assez aisée, elle pouvait bien se le permettre. Bref, tout était prêt ! Tristan était impatient, tout comme Sérénity et Yugi, lui, ne se doutait de rien.

D'ailleurs, il se rendit à la Kaibacorp pour ce duel tant attendu ! Dans l'ascenseur qui menait au dernier étage de la tour, où se trouvait l'arène de duel, Yugi laissa sa place au Pharaon, qui était très motivé à l'idée d'en découdre avec son plus féroce adversaire. Et même s'il y avait cette rivalité en toile de fond, Yami sentait bien ce lien qu'il avait avec le PDG, et malgré tout, il lui portait une forte amitié et il savait que c'était réciproque. Il entra dans l'arène et vit immédiatement Seto qui l'attendait au centre de celle-ci.

« - Yugi... Commença Kaiba en défiant son adversaire du regard.

- Kaiba. Répondit Yami en faisant de même.

- J'espère que tu as bien préparé ton jeu, car cette fois-ci, je compte bien gagner. Déclara Kaiba, hautain comme à son habitude.

- Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi, Kaiba... Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour mon jeu, je l'ai très bien préparé, surtout qu'avec l'aide de Okimi, il ne peut être qu'excellent ! Assura Yami en sortant le dit jeu de sa boite accrochée à sa ceinture, pour le mettre dans son disque de duel.

- Besoin de l'aide d'une fille pour faire ton jeu ? Se moqua Seto en sortant lui aussi son jeu de sa poche pour l'insérer dans son disque.

- Ne sous-estime pas ma sœur, Kaiba. Elle pourrait te surprendre.

- Ça pour me surprendre, elle en a déjà fait pas mal... Murmura Seto pour lui-même. Mais je ne la sous-estime pas, loin de là. Je lui ai même proposé un duel pour demain.

- Elle a accepté ? S'étonna Yami en haussant les sourcils.

- Évidement ! Bon, je commence ! S'écria le brun en tirant une carte de son deck.

- C'est... Bizarre, cette semaine, elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de duel pourtant...

- Peu importe, tire tes cartes, Yugi et tien toi prêt ! S'écria Kaiba, voulant couper court à la discussion. »

* * *

Téa, Sérénity et Joey avaient rejoint Okimi, chez elle, car elle voulait terminer de mettre au point la stratégie pour le soir. La jeune femme aux cheveux bicolores regarda son portable et fit une mine déçue.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Okim' ? Demanda Sérénity inquiète.

- Mai s'est cassé la jambe... Elle ne viendra pas chez vous, ce soir... Murmura Okimi. Snif... Snif... Je vais faire comment sans ma rivale, moi ?!

- Hey, on est là nous ! Pas vrai Sérénity ? Intervint Joey en se levant.

- Euhm... Oui... Enfin, je ne serai pas avec vous ce soir... Commença Sérénity, sous le regard affolé des deux autres filles.

- Hein ?! Mais pourquoi ?! Interrogea Joey perdant de son entrain.

- Eh bien, lundi, j'ai des compositions au lycée, tu comprends, Joey ? Du coup, je pense que je vais réviser et me coucher tôt ce soir. Mentit la belle rousse, accompagnée des soupirs de soulagement de Téa et de Okimi.

- Ah, oui, je comprends ! Je suis fier de toi petite sœur ! Et ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas cartonner à ces compositions ! Assura le grand-frère en levant le pouce avec un clin d'œil.

- Merci, Joey, ça me rassure que tu dises ça !

- Mais de rien !

- Hey ! Une petite minute ! Ça veut dire que je vais me farcir le blond, toute la soirée, toute seule ?! S'écria la jumelle de Yugi en faisant une parfaite imitation du tableau « Le Cri » de Munch.

- Pourquoi ? Le BLOND te pose un problème ? S'offusqua Joey en plissant les yeux, boudeur.

- Eh ? Mais, non, Joey, je rigole, tu sais bien que je t'adore ! Se corrigea-t-elle en pinçant amicalement les joues de Joey.

- Aïe !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Okimi, je serai avec toi par la pensée ! Assura Téa en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Et moi, je penserai à toi quand tu seras avec mon frère, en tête-à-tête... Taquina la jeune femme.

- Okimi, arrête ! C'est gênant, surtout devant Joey ! S'énerva la brune en rougissant.

- Eh, Téa, personnellement, je le savais depuis un bout de temps, que tu aimais Yugi, il ne faut pas que tu sois gênée !

- Ça ne me rassure pas, Joey...

- Bon d'accord, je pars, alors ! Je vais manger un truc ! »

Pendant que Joey était parti se chercher quelques choses à manger, les trois chipies se rapprochèrent pour parler de Sérénity ainsi que de Tristan.

« - Alors, Sérène, pas trop stressée ? T'es bien prête au moins ? Demanda Téa.

- Un peu stressée, mais ça va ! Je suis prête, mais tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas de me couvrir, Okimi ? S'inquiéta la petite sœur du blond.

- Non, pas du tout, je disais ça pour rire tout à l'heure. Et puis, je vais bien faire flipper Joey, avec mes jeux vidéos d'horreur, je vais bien m'éclater, rassure-toi ! Pense juste à ta petite soirée, dans le délicieux resto avec ton Tristan !

- Ce n'est pas mon Tristan... Murmura-t-elle embarrassée.

- Bah voyons... Soupira Téa en levant les yeux. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il fait Yugi il est déjà dix-huit heures trente, il en mets du temps ! Trois heures pour faire un duel, c'est beaucoup trop ! S'énerva-t-elle impatiente de retrouver son « Roméo ».

- Calme-toi Téa ! Et tu sais, la longueur d'un duel dépend des adversaires, trois heures ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça, pour ces deux-là, s'ils ont bien préparé leur jeu, ça devrait durer. Déclara Okimi en se regardant les ongles, qu'elle avait vernis en rouge et noir.

- Pff... Kaiba m'énerve... Grogna la brune en baissant la tête. »

À ce moment-là, le téléphone portable de Okimi sonna. Après avoir regardé qui essayait de la joindre, elle décrocha avant de porter son portable à son oreille.

« - Ah, enfin Yugi, ce n'est pas trop tôt, on commençait à s'impatienter !

- On ? Répéta le frère, car il croyait qu'elle était seule. Enfin, bref, tu as accepté un duel contre Kaiba et tu ne m'as même pas prévenu ? Reprocha-t-il.

- Euhm... Et bien, c'est que tu vois, je ne voulais pas te déranger, surtout qu'il a posé les mêmes conditions qu'avec toi, donc pas de fan club, j'irai seule. Répondit Okimi.

- Oh... Dommage, j'aurai voulu voir ma sœur affronter mon plus grand rival... Soupira Yugi.

- Au fait, qui a gagné ?!

- Bah... En fait... Commença le jeune homme d'une voix désolée.

- Oh non... Pitié Yug', dis-moi que c'est toi qui as gagné ! Je t'en prie ! Tu n'as pas le droit de perdre contre ce prétentieux, pense à l'honneur de la famille !

- C'est...

- Nooooooooooooon... Je le savais, pourquoi ? Pourquoiii ? Pleurnicha Okimi en tombant à genoux d'une manière assez théâtrale.

- C'est Yami qui a gagné ! Annonça fièrement Yugi tout sourire.

- Noooooooon... Quoi ?! Ah bah, ça va alors ! Arrêtes de me faire peur comme ça, ce n'est pas drôle ! S'énerva-t-elle en se relevant.

- Si, c'est très drôle, même le Pharaon est d'accord avec moi ! Rigola le jumeau.

- Pff... Je vous ai sous la main, je vous étripe, je vous le jure ! Mais grouille-toi de revenir, j'ai une surprise pour toi.

- Attends ! Une surprise ?!

- Oui, alors, dépêche-toi, Yug' ! Termina la jeune femme avant de raccrocher. »

Bizarrement, Yugi arriva en quatrième vitesse, mais il n'eut pas le temps de voir ce qu'il se passait dans le salon que sa sœur l'attrapa par le poignet et l'emmena directement dans sa chambre. Une fois arrivés, elle lui tendit un costume noir, assez classe. Elle lui ordonna de le mettre et il n'osa pas poser plus de questions. Une fois habillé, il descendit les escaliers avec sa sœur et resta bouche bée en voyant Téa dans sa robe bleue. Il lança un regard inquisiteur à Joey, mais celui-ci n'y répondit que par un sourire.

« - Surprise ! S'exclama Okimi en montrant Téa.

- Euh... Téa, tu es... Vraiment magnifique ! Articula Yugi en contemplant la jeune femme, des pieds à la tête.

- Merci Yugi, toi aussi, tu es superbe ! Répondit-elle en rougissant.

- Bon, je vous explique le plan ! Vous allez aller au restaurant à côté du cinéma, Mai a déjà réservé la table et vous allez profiter de cette merveilleuse soirée en tête-à-tête. Expliqua la sœur du maître des jeux en les poussant dehors. Moi, je serai chez Joey, alors ne t'inquiètes pas si tu ne me vois pas quand tu rentres Yugi !

- Mais c'est en quel honneur ? Demanda tout de même le jeune homme déstabilisé par tout ça.

- Parce que j'avais envie de passer un peu de temps avec toi, Yugi... Fit Téa presque dans un murmure, espérant ne pas être entendue. »

En réponse, Yugi rougi tel une tomate au soleil avant de partir mécaniquement, une démarche ressemblant à celle d'un militaire, au détail près, que sur Yugi, c'était... Ridicule ? Enfin, peu importe, Téa aimait quand il réagissait comme ceci. Après que le couple soit parti, se fut au tour de Joey, Okimi ainsi que de Sérénity de partir. Ils arrivèrent chez le blond et Mme Wheeler les accueillit avec joie. Elle avait été mise au courant, elle aussi, à propos de la petite sortie de sa fille. Et bien qu'elle s'inquiétât un peu, ce qui était légitime pour une mère, elle était heureuse que sa chère petite Sérénity ait un petit ami potentiel. D'ailleurs, elle aussi servait de couverture, par rapport à Joey. Elle prit son fils à part, tandis que Okimi aidait la petite sœur de son meilleur ami à s'habiller. Puis la rouquine reçue un sms disant que Tristan était arrivé et qu'il attendait dehors dans la rue.

« - Prête ? Demanda Okimi, tout sourire.

- Je... Je crois. Répondit la jolie jeune femme, un peu nerveuse.

- Ça va bien se passer Sérène, ais confiance en toi et profites ! Tu n'auras pas Joey sur les talons pour une fois.

- Merci Okim' ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferrai sans toi !

- La même chose ! Mais sans moi ! Plaisanta-t-elle. Bon aller Juliette, va retrouver ton beau Roméo qui t'attend sur sa moto. »

Sérénity hocha la tête et parti en faisant attention de ne pas alerter son grand-frère. Okimi, quant à elle, rejoignit la mère de Joey et ce dernier.

« - Sérénity travaille et ne veut pas qu'on la dérange. Annonça-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Mme Wheeler.

- J'en connais qui devrait prendre exemple, n'est-ce pas Joey ?

- Roh, c'est bon maman, je vais me mettre à bosser pour les examens ! Souffla le concerné, sous le rire de Okimi.

- Euh, Madame Wheeler, est-ce que vous pourriez me réveiller à huit heures, demain, car quelqu'un doit venir me chercher à neuf heures. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, bien sûr. Demanda-t-elle, poliment, préférant masquer l'identité de Kaiba pour ne pas énerver Joey.

- Bien sûr, Okimi, il n'y a aucun souci avec ça ! Bon, je vous laisse tous les deux, j'ai promis à une amie de passer chez elle. J'ai commandé une pizza, le livreur ne devrait pas tarder à passer et l'argent pour le payer est sur la table basse. Expliqua la mère du blondinet.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, maman, on s'en sortira très bien ! Assura Joey en souriant.

- J'espère, et pas de bêtises surtout. Plaisanta-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à son fils, qui rougit instantanément.

- Maman, on a bientôt dix-huit ans, je pense que tu peux nous faire confiance.

- Justement... Répondit la femme d'une voix mystérieuse avant de s'en aller sous le regard intrigué des deux autres.

- Dis-moi Okim', c'est qui, qui doit venir te chercher demain ? Questionna finalement le blond après quelques secondes de silence.

- Voyons Joey, ça ne te regarde pas !

- Tu as des choses à cacher ? Continua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, n'aimant pas ça.

- Non, pas du tout, mais ça ne te regarde pas et je me suis promis que je n'en parlerai pas. Rétorqua la jeune femme en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

- Juste, dis-moi... C'est un mec ? Demanda finalement Joey, une pointe de jalousie dans la voix et en la rejoignant sur le canapé.

- Ah, nous y voilà, mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? S'exaspéra Okimi.

- Et bien, je... Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, c'est tout. Se rembrunit le blondinet. Tu peux fréquenter qui tu veux, ça m'est égal, mais je ne veux pas qu'on te fasse du mal.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne me fera de mal, je sais que tu seras toujours là pour moi de toutes manières.

- Hum... Soupira-t-il. Alors ?

- Ah la la... Oui, c'est un garçon, mais non, tu n'en sauras pas plus. Répondit-elle.

- Mouais... »

La sonnerie de la porte retentit et Joey alla ouvrir au livreur de pizza. Une fois la commande payer, le blond revint vers la jeune femme, mais il était devenu d'un coup beaucoup plus distant...

« - _Je sens que ça va être une bonne soirée... _Pensa tristement Okimi en le remarquant. »


	9. Chapitre 8

_**Cookies everybody ! (Quoi, je mange en même temps que je poste, ça pose un problème ? Je suis même sûre que pendant que certains vont lire cette fic je serais en train de manger un cookies xDD) Boon, voila enfin le chapitre 8 ! **_

_**Je dois avoué qu'il est court, mais il y a toujours pire ! Ah oui, je suis trèèèèès nulle en sentiment (une vrai cruche, quiche tout ce que vous voulez quoi) donc excusez moi si vous trouver ça un peu nul... (C'est bête d'être nul en sentiment alors qu'on écrit une romance n'empêche... Enfin bref !)**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews, merci à toi Aquali pour me suivre ainsi, et j'espère pouvoir lire bientôt tes propres fics sur YGO (ouais je te fais de la pub xD) et merci à toi aussi Rita, et tu sais ça me fais avant tout plaisir de partager mon travail, c'est à toit que je dois dire merci pour prendre le temps de le lire !**_

_**Je crois que je n'ai plus rien à dire, alors... Enjoy ! (prononcé à la française ça fait En joie ce truc... C'est mignon xD)**_

* * *

*** Chapitre 8 ***

**Une petite soirée en amoureux ?**

Yugi avait arrêté de marcher à un rythme mécanique, surtout pour que Téa n'ait pas honte de se promener avec lui. Mais quelque chose le chiffonnait il ne comprenait pas pour quoi elle l'avait invité au restaurant. Se pourrait-il qu'elle l'aime ? Yugi se dit finalement que non... Téa était une fille géniale et il en était amoureux depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, mais jamais elle ne pourrait l'aimer, sinon depuis le temps, ils seraient déjà ensemble. Disons qu'elle voulait passer simplement un peu de temps avec lui. Il était vrai qu'ils ne passaient que peu de moments, seuls... Et même si elle ne l'invitait pas parce qu'elle l'aimait, Yugi était heureux d'être avec elle.

« - Tu es vraiment magnifique, Téa !

- Tu me l'as déjà dit, Yugi, mais merci ! Rigola la jeune femme.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai... Soupira le jeune homme gêné.

- Tiens, nous sommes arrivés ! »

Ils entrèrent dans le chic restaurant que Mai leur avait choisi. Téa fit les yeux ronds. Elle avait dû dépenser une fortune pour ce repas ! Elle se promit de lui rembourser dès qu'elle la verrait. Un serveur prit leurs noms et alla les placer à une table avant de leur apporter les entrées que Mai avait aussi choisies.

« - Ouah ! Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait de tels restaurants à Domino City ! Commenta Yugi impressionné par le lieu.

- Moi non plus, c'est Mai qui a choisi.

- Elle a de très bons goûts ! Enfin, tu voulais me parler de quelque chose pour m'avoir invité ici ? Demanda Yugi en regardant Téa avec un sourire.

- Je... Euh et bien, non, j'avais seulement envie de passer la soirée avec toi... Répondit la brune rougissante, en détournant les yeux.

- Oh... J'en suis vraiment ravi, alors ! Fit Yugi, sincèrement heureux.

- Enfin, à vrai dire, je dois vraiment te parler de quelque chose... Avoua tout de même Téa de plus en plus rougissante.

- Ah bon ? Quoi donc ?

- Oh, tu sais, ce n'est pas vraiment pressé... Ça peut attendre la fin de la soirée.

- Très bien, c'est toi qui vois. Assura Yugi bien qu'il était curieux de savoir ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

- _Oh... Génial, Téa, t'aurais pu lui dire ce que tu avais sur le cœur d'entrée de jeu, mais non, il faut que tu repousses, sérieux, si Okimi te voyait, elle se marrerait bien ! Elle, elle l'aurait déjà dit ! D'ailleurs, je me demande comment ça se passe de son côté … ?_ Se questionna la jeune femme. »

* * *

L'ambiance était toujours tendue entre Okimi et Joey. La pizza avait par contre été vite engloutit, sauf une part que Okimi avait portée dans la chambre de Sérénity pour faire croire à son frère qu'elle travaillait toujours. Voyant l'humeur de Joey, la jeune femme décida de faire quelque chose. Elle sortit des jeux vidéos de son sac où il y avait toutes ses affaires pour la soirée et les présenta à son meilleur ami.

« - Joey, tu n'as pas envie de te faire un peu peur, là ? Taquina-t-elle en montrant les jeux d'horreur.

- Pour que tu te moques de moi ? Rétorqua-t-il, boudeur.

- Mais non, Joey ! Et puis, tu sais quoi, moi, je trouve ça super mignon les mecs qui ont peur des fantômes ! Assura la sœur de Yugi en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Mais bien sûr... Soupira Joey en levant les yeux au plafond. Tu ne préfères pas les mecs qui n'ont peur de rien, qui seront toujours là pour te protéger de quoi que ce soit ? Demanda-t-il tout de même.

- Ce genre de mec ? Pff... Ils ne sont pas drôles, tu ne peux pas t'amuser à leur faire peur... Aucun intérêt ! Et puis, je sais que malgré tout, même si tu as une peur bleue des trucs paranormaux, si je me faisais attaquer par une armée de monstres, tu viendrais me sauver ! Pas vrai ?

- Ouais, tu as raison ! Et puis je ne suis pas un froussard, non plus ! Tu as vu comment je gagne mes duels ! Dit Joey en reprenant de sa bonne humeur.

- Oui ! Tu es le meilleur Joey, enfin après mon frère et moi. Répondit-elle en rigolant.

- Bah voyons, je te bats quand tu veux, très chère ! Affirma le blond combatif.

- Ah oui ? Tu veux parier ?

- Tout ce que tu voudras !

- Et bien après qu'on ait fini ce jeu, on fera un petit duel et nous verrons de qui de nous deux est le meilleur ! Enfin, plutôt LA meilleure ! Provoqua Okimi avec un grand sourire.

- Parfait ! Aller, allume la console au lieu de discuter ! Ordonna Joey.

- Hey, je ne suis pas ta bonniche ! De quels droits, tu oses me donner des ordres ? S'offensa la jeune femme, bien qu'amusée.

- Depuis que je suis un homme et toi une femme ! Rétorqua-t-il.

- Macho ! On va voir où va être l'homme quand les zombies t'attaqueront, je vais bien rigoler ! Répliqua Okimi en allumant la console.

- Quoi ?! Il y a des … ZOMBIES ?! S'écria le jeune homme horrifié. »

Okimi ne lui répondit qu'avec un sourire sadique, avant de mettre le disque à l'intérieur de la console pour commencer la partie.

* * *

Tristan avait emmené Sérénity sur sa moto jusqu'au fameux restaurant, à côté du cinéma, de Domino City. Tous deux étaient vraiment ravis de pourvoir enfin passer une soirée ensemble, rien que tous les deux, sans un certain blond impulsif sur le dos. Tristan, gentleman, aida Sérénity à descendre du véhicule avant de lui retirer son casque.

« - Tu es vraiment magnifique, Sérénity, ce soir... Commenta Tristan. Comme tous les jours, hein ! Corrigea-t-il de peur de l'avoir offensée.

- Merci, Tristan. Toi aussi, tu es super comme ça. Répondit la jeune femme rousse en souriant, amusée du comportement de Tristan.

- _Génial, Tristan, je crois qu'on ne peut pas faire mieux niveau ridicule... Aller respire calmement, tout va bien se passer... »_

Sérénity se dirigea vers l'entrée du restaurant suivi de près par Tristan. Un autre serveur vint les accueillir et les plaça à une table, pas si éloignée que ça, de celle de Yugi et Téa. En les apercevant, Sérénity fit un petit signe à Téa lui disant que tout était OK pour le moment. Tristan remarqua Yugi et ils se regardèrent, étonnés de se trouver là, tous les deux. Sérénity et Tristan s'assirent à la table que le serveur leur indiqua, avant que ce dernier ne leur apporte les mêmes entrées qu'à Yugi et Téa. D'ailleurs, Tristan voulut interroger Sérénity, pour savoir si elle savait quelque chose à propos de leur présence, mais Sérénity parla plus rapidement.

« - Je... Tristan, je voudrais te remercier encore pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi à BattleCity. Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit, mais c'est important pour moi, grâce à toi, j'ai pu voir mon frère et ça m'a donné assez de courage pour retirer mes bandages...

- Oh, mais c'est normal, Sérénity ! Et puis, tu lui as donné aussi du courage, grâce à toi, il a pu finir quatrième du tournoi.

- Tu crois ? Moi je suis sûre que s'il a réussi à se battre jusqu'au bout ainsi, c'était pour sauver Mai.

- C'est vrai aussi ! Confirma Tristan.

- Mais, si j'ai pu être à ses côtés, c'est tout de même grâce à toi. Tu m'as guidée dans Domino, tu m'as même amené à manger dans le train, j'ai passé de très bons moments avec toi...

- Je voulais que tu sois le plus à ton aise, c'est pour ça. Répondit le brun en se frottant la nuque, gêné par tant de compliments. »

Sérénity arrêta de manger pour le moment et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en détournant le regard. Elle ne savait pas comment avouer à Tristan qu'elle l'aimait. Aller, les autres filles l'auraient déjà dit à sa place ! Et en plus, elles ont assuré qu'il l'aimait lui aussi. Bon, il fallait qu'elle se lance, après tout, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre !

« - Tu sais Tristan, tu es un très bon ami pour moi, je peux toujours compter sur toi, je le sais... Mais je dois te dire que... Que je... Je t'aime... Murmura-t-elle, très bas. »

Tristan secoua la tête, comme pour se réveiller d'un rêve, elle l'avait dit tellement bas qu'il eut peur d'avoir mal compris, alors :

« - Tu quoi ? Demanda-t-il n'y croyant pas.

- Je t'aime... Répéta-t-elle un tout petit peu plus fort en rougissant de plus en plus. »

Cette fois-ci, le brun avait parfaitement bien entendu et il ne savait quoi lui répondre. Il y eut un blanc de quelques secondes entre les deux jeunes, car Tristan était complètement bloqué, trop heureux d'entendre ça de la part de Sérénity. Malheureusement, Sérénity prit ce silence pour un refus de sa part. La jeune femme se leva prestement, confuse.

« - Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Je suis vraiment désolée... Dit-elle avant de commencer à partir. »

En se rendant compte que la petite sœur de Joey partait, Tristan se leva à son tour et la retint de justesse par le poignet. Il l'a fit se rasseoir.

« - Sérénity, ne pars pas ! Je... Je t'aime aussi ! Avoua enfin Tristan avec un grand sourire. »

En entendant ces mots, les larmes de la petite sœur de Joey redoublèrent de plus belle, mais cette fois-ci, c'était des larmes de joie.

« - C'est... C'est vrai, Tristan ?

- Oui, c'est vrai ! Dès que je t'ai vu en photo, je t'ai aimée et quand je t'ai rencontrée, je me suis rendu compte que tu es la plus belle personne ainsi que la plus gentille et courageuse que je n'ai jamais vu ! Maintenant, que tu me dises que tu m'aimes ça me touche énormément, j'avais peur de ne pas être assez bien pour toi...

- Pourquoi n'aurais-tu pas été assez bien pour moi ? Tu es gentil, prévenant et drôle aussi... Je sais que je serai toujours en sécurité avec toi à mes côtés. Mais je n'ai jamais osé te dire que je t'aimais, car c'est de la réaction de Joey que j'ai vraiment peur. Il ne laissera personne m'approcher, pas avant mes dix-huit ans en tout cas, et encore... Désespéra la jeune femme en, revenant à la réalité.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton frère, je m'en charge personnellement et peu importe qu'il n'accepte pas qu'on soit ensemble, ça m'est complètement égal, je t'aime et tu m'aimes, c'est ça le plus important pour moi !

- Ensemble … ? Répéta-t-elle incrédule.

- Oui ! Je compte bien sortir avec toi, peu importe le regard des autres ! Enfin... Si tu es d'accord, Sérénity ? Se reprit Tristan, voyant qu'il était allé peut-être un peu vite.

- Oh que oui, je suis d'accord ! Mais tu sais... Pour moi, que mon frère soit d'accord, c'est très important... Il est la personne qui compte le plus pour moi, tu comprends ? Expliqua Sérénity en baissant la tête.

- La personne qui compte le plus pour toi ? Oui, je comprends, Sérène, mais à partir de maintenant, je compte bien être la personne qui compte le plus pour toi ! Déclara Tristan en serrant le poing, déterminé. »

Cette action fit rire Sérénity, qui était aussi très flattée par l'annonce. Ils continuèrent de manger en se tenant la main amoureusement et en se lançant quelques regards entre chaque bêtise que Tristan faisait.

* * *

Yugi qui avait vu l'autre couple de la soirée, se retourna vers Téa curieux de savoir si elle savait quelque chose à propos de leur présence ici.

« - Tu sais ce qu'ils font là, eux deux ?

- Oui, Mai et Okimi leur ont organisé un dîner en tête-à-tête pour qu'ils puissent enfin se dire qu'ils s'aiment, tous les deux. Depuis le temps que Tristan en rêve. Plaisanta Téa.

- Ah oui, je vois ! Ça me rend super heureux pour eux ! Et Joey le sait ? Interrogea tout de même Yugi connaissant les réactions de son meilleur ami quand il s'agit de sa petite sœur.

- Non, c'est pour ça que Okimi dort chez lui ce soir, pour couvrir l'absence de Sérénity. J'espère qu'elle s'en sort quand même...

- Ah, je comprends mieux à présent. Mais, à ta place, je ne m'inquiéterai pas pour ma sœur, elle sait retenir l'attention de Joey et je suis sûr qu'il est plus qu'heureux de passer cette soirée seul avec elle. Assura Yugi en rigolant. _En tout cas, il y en a deux qui ont de la chance de pouvoir se dire qu'ils s'aiment... _Pensa-t-il, tout de même, en regardant Téa.

- _**Tu n'as qu'à lui dire Yugi ! Ai un peu confiance en toi ! **_Résonna soudain la voix du pharaon dans la tête de son hôte.

- _Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, pharaon... Si ça se trouve, elle ne m'aime pas... C'est toi qu'elle aime, ça se voit, la manière dont elle te regarde quand tu livres un duel... Moi, je ne suis qu'un simple ami... _Soupira tristement Yugi en arrêtant de manger.

- _**Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que toi, Yugi. **_Ria le pharaon.

- _Bah attends, on a qu'à lui demander._ Je... Téa ? J'y pense, tu préférais peut-être passer cette soirée avec mon autre moi... Si tu veux, je peux l'appeler ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire en posant ses mains sur le puzzle.

- Non, Yugi ! S'écria Téa paniquée, en prenant la main de son ami pour l'arrêter. »

Cette scène rappela étrangement à Yugi une scène du Royaume des Duelliste. Il se souvenait qu'il lui avait proposé la même chose et que là aussi elle avait refusé... D'ailleurs :

« - Yugi, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Yugi restera toujours Yugi et ça n'a pas d'importance, restes comme tu es... Tu es mon ami et je tiens à toi ainsi. Je ne veux pas parler avec le pharaon pour cette soirée... Je veux être avec toi... Avoua Téa en souriant sincèrement.

- _Téa... _Pensa le jeune homme en rougissant et ne se lassant pas de sentir la chaleur de la main de la jeune femme recouvrant la sienne.

- _**Je te l'avais dit Yugi... Tu devrais lui dire. Aller, je te laisse seul avec elle, promis, je ne te dérangerai plus ! **_Annonça le pharaon, avant de repartir dans le puzzle. »

Yugi allait enfin parler comme lui avait conseillé son double, mais Téa le coupa :

« - Continuons à manger, ou ça va devenir froid. Conseilla la brune en souriant et en lâchant la main de Yugi.

- Je... Oui. Tu as raison, Téa. Abandonna Yugi, se promettant de lui dire avant la fin de la soirée.

- Je me demande comment ça se passe du côté de Okimi, quand même !

- Bah, comme on les connaît, à mon avis, ils doivent être en train, soit de manger, soit de faire un duel. Se moqua le frère de Okimi. »

* * *

Et Yugi avait en effet raison. Après avoir terminé le jeu d'horreur de Okimi, qui a, il faut l'avouer, fait se hérisser les poils sur la nuque de Joey, les deux jeunes gens entamèrent le duel. Mais en plein milieu de la partie, les ventres de ces deux jeunes gens avaient rappelés leur existence et, malgré la pizza qu'ils avaient rapidement engloutie, ils n'étaient pas rassasiés. Alors, comme Joey savait que les hamburgers étaient le plat préféré de Okimi, de même pour Yugi d'ailleurs, il décida de s'improviser cuisinier, déjà, d'une pour impressionner la jeune femme et de deux, car il maîtrisait parfaitement l'art des hamburgers maisons. Okimi écarquilla les yeux en mordant une bouchée.

« - Oh my gosh ! C'est délicieux Joey ! Vas-y, tu me cuisines ça tous les jours et je t'épouse directe ! Mon dieu, c'est trop bon ! S'écria la jeune femme en sautillant sur sa chaise, tellement elle était heureuse.

- Ouah ! C'est bien la première fois que ma cuisine fait un tel effet à quelqu'un ! Dit Joey en rougissant face aux compliments.

- Sérieux ? Personne ne te l'avait dit ? S'étonna Okimi.

- Ouais, ma mère et ma sœur trouvent ça trop gras, donc elles n'en mangent pas. Avoua le blond penaud.

- Elles ne savent pas ce qu'elles ratent ! Moi, je t'engage comme cuisinier tout de suite, Joey !

- Ça paye bien ? Interrogea-t-il en rigolant.

- Tu acceptes les câlins ? Proposa Okimi, qui ne roulait pas beaucoup sur l'or.

- Hum... C'est d'accord, mais là, je n'ai pas été payé pour cet hamburger ! Signala Joey en faisant une mine boudeuse. »

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme se leva, se plaça derrière le blondinet et l'entoura de ses bras avant de lui faire un bisou sur la joue. En sentant ça, Joey se retourna vers elle, étonné.

« - Le bisou, ça fait aussi partie du contrat ? Demanda Joey avec un sourire.

- Non ! Cette fois, c'est un cadeau de la maison. Fit Okimi en souriant à son tour. Bon, tu viens finir ce duel ? Demanda-t-elle en s'écartant et en lui prenant le poignet pour l'emmener dans le salon.

- Oui et tu vas voir, tu vas mordre la poussière ! »

La jeune femme ne répondit qu'en retournant sa tête vers lui avec un petit sourire en coin. À ce moment précis, Joey su que même si elle lui avait murmuré qu'elle l'emmenait tout droit en enfer, il l'aurait suivi sans rien dire, le cœur battant à tout rompre...


	10. Chapitre 9

**_Bonjour, bonsoir, bonne nuit (choisissez celui que vous voulez xD). Voila enfin le chapitre 9 ! La fin de la petite soirée en amoureux (ou pas, c'est en fonction du point de vue.) Bon ça se fini bien pour certains, moins bien pour d'autre ou encore bizarrement pour les gens spéciaux... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, une envie comme ça vous savez xD La suite sera plus longue et sera dédié au duel Okimi/Kaiba (qui va gagner ? Mystère...) Bon, en attendant la suite, j'espère que ce chapitre-ci vous plaira ! En joie ! (bon d'accord cette blague ne fait rire personne j'ai compris je sors... T.T) Enjoy !_**

* * *

*** Chapitre 9 ***

**Fin de soirée et rêve étrange.**

Téa ainsi que Yugi terminèrent de manger et quittèrent le restaurant, main dans la main, en silence, pour profiter de l'instant présent. Aucun des deux ne voulait parler, ne trouvant pas le courage d'avouer ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin devant la boutique de jeux de Yugi. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le seuil, ne voulant pas réellement se quitter. Ils se mirent face à face. Yugi prit la parole :

« - Téa, j'ai moi aussi quelque chose à te dire et j'aimerais te le dire maintenant... Je préférerais que tu ne me coupes pas et que tu me laisses finir jusqu'au bout. Demanda Yugi en regardant la jeune femme dans les yeux, plus que sérieux.

- Je te promets que je t'écouterai jusqu'au bout. Répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire pour le mettre en confiance.

- Merci... Ça va faire pas mal d'année qu'on se connaît tous les deux maintenant... Et tu as toujours été là pour moi, même quand je n'avais pas d'ami. Tu m'as protégé quand Joey et Tristan m'embêtaient encore et je dois t'avouer que... Depuis la première fois qu'on s'est parlé... Je t'aime. Expliqua enfin le jeune homme, les joues rouges, mais heureux d'avoir enfin vidé son sac.

- Yugi...

- Laisse-moi finir Téa, tu me l'as promis ! Je... Je sais que tu préfères Yami, je m'en doute. Alors, c'est pour ça que je préférai que tu réfléchisses à tout cela avant de me donner ta réponse. Pria Yugi en se retournant vers l'entrée de la boutique.

- Mais Yugi, je... Tenta Téa en essayant de le retenir.

- S'il te plaît, Téa... Réfléchis sur la situation, pour moi. Supplia le jeune homme avant de rentrer définitivement dans la boutique et de refermer la porte au nez de la jeune femme. »

Téa resta un moment, interdite, devant la porte de la boutique. Elle aurait aimé avouer à Yugi qu'elle l'aimait aussi. Mais il avait raison sur un point : elle aimait aussi Yami. Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas la même personne ? Pourquoi Yugi n'avait-il pas seulement deux personnalités et non un esprit vieux de cinq mille ans ? Pourquoi tout ceci était si compliquer ?

Téa repartit finalement, triste de ne pas avoir dit ce qu'elle avait à dire à Yugi. Elle aurait aimé parler à Okimi, mais malheureusement, celle-ci était chez Joey à protéger l'absence de Sérénity. Téa rentra alors chez elle, seule, se promettant d'appeler Okimi dès le lendemain matin pour lui demander conseil.

Yugi, lui, s'écroula derrière la porte de la boutique. Les yeux embués de larmes. Oui, il savait que Téa aimait le pharaon, c'est pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas entendre sa réponse pour le moment. Il n'en avait pas le courage... Yami se manifesta soudain dans son esprit.

« - _**Hey, Yugi ! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas laissé répondre ?**_ Interrogea-t-il en s'inquiétant pour l'état de son double.

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai peur qu'elle me rejette, car je ne suis pas toi... Répondit le jeune homme tristement.

- _**Yugi, elle t'aime. Elle ne m'aime pas et de toutes manières, je n'appartiens pas à ce monde, tu le sais comme moi.**_

- Je sais pharaon... Mais j'ai tellement peur qu'elle ne m'aime pas pour qui je suis.

- _**Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle t'aime. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'elle voulait te dire quelque chose, mais tu ne lui as pas laissé le temps... **_Rappela Yami en haussant les épaules.

- Mais oui ! S'écria soudainement Yugi en se relevant, voulant la rattraper.

- _**Laisses tomber pour le moment Yugi, elle doit être déjà bien loin... Tu lui demanderas demain. **_Conseilla l'esprit.

- Oui... Tu as raison. Dommage que Okimi ne soit pas là... J'aurais aimé en parler avec elle... Soupira Yugi en montant à sa chambre. »

* * *

Tristan ainsi que Sérénity sortirent du restaurant peu de temps après les deux autres et remontèrent sur la moto pour retourner chez la jeune femme. Ils avaient passé la meilleure soirée de leur vie. Tristan arrêta sa moto en face de la maison des Wheeler et aida la belle rousse à descendre. Ils restèrent devant la maison un petit moment.

« - Je... Merci Tristan, j'ai passé une soirée vraiment formidable. Dit la jeune femme en prenant les mains du jeune homme dans les siennes.

- Merci à toi, Sérénity. Et je te promets de parler à ton frère dès que j'en ai l'occasion. Murmura Tristan en entre laçant ses doigts avec ceux de Sérénity.

- Je t'aime, Tristan. Répondit alors Sérénity en souriant.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Après une légère hésitation, Sérénity se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres doucement contre celles de Tristan. Le jeune homme répondit doucement au baiser, sans pour autant le pousser plus loin. Ils se séparèrent avec regret avant de se dire au revoir une dernière fois. Tristan remis son casque et repartit sur sa moto, plus heureux que jamais d'avoir passé une si belle soirée.

* * *

Joey était dans un moment critique du duel, qu'ils faisaient sur la table basse du salon, quand il remarqua que la jeune femme en face de lui reçu un texto. Elle le lut dans sa tête et fronça les sourcils.

« - C'est qui ? Demanda Joey soupçonnant que ça pourrait être le mystérieux inconnu qui venait la chercher le lendemain matin.

- Hein ? Oh, le texto ? Rien, rien, c'est Yugi qui me donnait des nouvelles de la soirée. Mentit Okimi en se frottant la nuque.

- Hum... Répondit Joey n'y croyant pas une seule seconde. Et alors ? Il dit quoi ?

- Euh... Que ça se passe super bien écoutes... Ils se sont même dits qu'ils s'aimaient ! Inventa-t-elle avec un grand sourire innocent.

- Mouais. Bon, c'est super pour eux, alors ! Enfin ensemble, ce n'est pas trop tôt !

- Moui. Ça me fait plaisir à moi aussi. Euh, dis-moi, Joey, tu pourrais me faire un deuxième hamburger ? Questionna la jeune femme, toujours avec le même petit sourire.

- Encore ?! S'étonna le blond en faisant les yeux ronds.

- Mais... Ils sont tellement bons... Je t'en prie Joey ! Supplia-t-elle en battant des cils.

- Bon... D'accord, mais ne regardes pas mes cartes ! Capitula le blond incapable de dire non à Okimi.

- Joey, voyons, tu me connais ! Pour la peine, je vais aller prendre des nouvelles de Sérénity. Voir si elle continue ses révisions ou si elle dort. Annonça la jeune femme en se levant.

- Très bien, je t'appelle quand c'est prêt !

- Merci Joey, je t'adore-toi ! Dit-elle au jeune homme qui partait dans la cuisine. »

Une fois que Joey soit sorti, la jeune femme se précipita vers la porte d'entrée pour ouvrir à Sérénity. Et oui, c'était bien la petite sœur de Joey qui avait envoyé le message. Les deux jeunes femmes se dépêchèrent d'aller à la chambre de la rousse. Une fois arrivée dans la chambre, Sérénity commença à se changer, au cas ou Joey s'inviterait dans la chambre sans prévenir, il se poserait quelques questions en voyant une telle robe. Okimi s'assit sur le lit avec un grand sourire, curieuse de savoir comment s'était passée la soirée.

« - Alors, raconte-moi tout !

- C'était génial ! Tristan était super avec moi, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait aussi, ahhhh, je suis tellement heureuse ! S'écria Sérénity en tournant sur elle-même, la tête dans les nuages.

- Je suis super contente pour toi, Sérène !

- Et puis avant de partir... Je l'ai embrassé... Avoua l'amoureuse les joues rosies.

- Et bien, Sérénity ! Tu es moins timide que tu en as l'air. Commenta la sœur de Yugi en rigolant.

- J'ai pensé à ce que vous feriez à ma place, ça m'a donné du courage. Répondit Sérénity avec un petit sourire. »

Okimi fut flattée par une telle annonce et serra la jeune femme, qu'elle considérai à présent pratiquement comme sa petite sœur, dans ses bras. Joey arriva sur ces faits. Voyant que Okimi serrait sa petite sœur dans ses bras, il s'inquiéta qu'elle ait quelque chose.

« - Sérénity, tu vas bien ?! Paniqua le jeune homme.

- Oui grand-frère ! S'écria la jeune femme, ne pouvant retenir sa joie et en sautant au cou du blond. »

Joey s'en étonna et donc regarda Okimi intrigué. Celle-ci répondit avec un sourire et en haussant les épaules. Sérénity s'excusa et annonça qu'elle voulait aller se coucher, car elle était soit disant exténuée à cause de ses révisions. Elle n'oublia pas de faire un petit clin d'œil à la jeune femme aux cheveux bicolores, complice du mensonge. Joey prit alors le bras de Okimi et la tira hors de la chambre. Il l'emmena directement dans la cuisine, pour lui donner le hamburger qu'il avait préparé. La jeune femme, qui fallait l'avouer, n'avait pas tellement faim, car elle avait demandé ça pour l'éloigner pendant que Sérénity entrait, le partagea en deux et ils le mangèrent ensemble. Puis ils retournèrent dans le salon pour, ils l'espéraient, terminer le duel.

« - Bon, c'était à qui de jouer, déjà ? Demanda Joey en s'asseyant.

- À toi, Joey ! Alors, dépêche toi, que je te règle ton compte.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! »

Le duel se termina entre fou rire et petite tape amicale. Car Joey avait tout de même gagné, il faut dire que Okimi n'avait pas été très concentrée, car elle était préoccupée par la soirée que Téa et Yugi avaient pu passer. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Le jeune homme remarqua soudain qu'elle était un peu ailleurs, alors il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

« - Non, rien ne t'inquiètes pas Joey, je suis seulement un peu stressée pour demain.

- À cause de ce mec ? S'enquit le jeune homme.

- Mec ? Ah oui, euh non, c'est différent, Joey. Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

- Mouais... Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, quand même ?

- Mais oui ! Mais ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler, crois-moi. Bon, je commence à fatiguer, je vais me coucher. Annonça la jeune femme en s'étirant. »

Elle embrassa le jeune homme sur la joue pour lui dire bonne nuit avant d'aller dans la chambre de Sérénity pour se coucher. Joey resta quelques minutes sur le canapé, septique. Non, il n'aimait pas ça du tout que la sœur de son meilleur ami soit dans cet état et d'autant plus si c'était la faute d'un mec... Il se promit de parler avec lui avant qu'il n'embarque sa chère Okimi.

* * *

Le Grand-prêtre habillé de bleu était une nouvelle fois agenouillé au milieu des décombres de ce fameux temple, toujours devant cette immense tablette en pierre gravée d'un magnifique dragon. Cet homme portait toujours dans ses bras la jeune femme inanimée, qui portait une fine robe de lin à plis avec autour de la taille un pagne doré, rouge et bleu et sur la poitrine une épaisseur de plus en lin dorée. Autour de son cou, elle portait encore une magnifique parure de la même couleur que son pagne, ainsi que sur ses bras trois bracelets, un à son poignet et les deux autres au-dessus du coude. Cet agaçant reflet, cachait toujours le visage de cette jeune femme qu'on ne pouvait reconnaître. Ce sentiment douloureux régnait encore. Ces mêmes quelques larmes coulaient sur les joues du Grand-prêtre.

« - _Encore ce rêve ! _Pensa Seto qui se trouvait à la place de ce prêtre. »

Il allait prononcer, bien malgré lui, la phrase habituelle qu'il prononçait à chaque fois, avant de tenter d'embrasser ce visage inconnu, quand soudain, le rêve changea. Brusquement, il se retrouva dans une immense cour, toujours habillé en prêtre, bien que cette fois ce n'était pas vraiment les mêmes vêtements. Il portait un long pagne blanc avec un ceinturon violet, il était torse nu et tenait un sabre dans sa main droite.

« - _Qu'est-ce que ? _S'étonna-t-il en remarquant ça. »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses réflexions que sur lui fonçait une jeune femme, avec elle aussi un sabre. C'était la même jeune femme que dans ses bras un peu plus tôt et il ne voyait toujours pas son visage à cause de la lumière de l'astre solaire. Elle non plus ne portait pas les mêmes vêtements. Elle portait, un court pagne blanc qui lui arrivait juste au-dessus des genoux, la laissant ainsi libre de ses mouvements de jambes. Sur la poitrine, elle portait aussi un haut en lin, là aussi, blanc, qui s'accrochait à son cou avec un collier doré. Des cercles d'or entouraient ses poignets, sa taille et ses chevilles. Il pouvait apercevoir une espèce de tache de naissance, étonnamment en forme de dragon sur sa hanche gauche. Splendide ! Se disait Seto, elle avait l'air d'une princesse égyptienne.

Sauf qu'elle était en train de l'attaquer et qu'elle était déterminée à le vaincre. Elle feinta sur la droite avant de le frapper au bras gauche, il contra de justesse avec le sabre et recula de quelques mètres sous la force de l'impact. Bon dieu, elle était belle et bien vivante et elle frappait violemment ! Elle ne lui laissa pas une seconde de répit qu'elle chargea de nouveau. Elle se baissa soudainement disparaissant ainsi de son champ de vison et balaya les jambes du jeune homme avec la sienne pour le faire tomber avant de lui placer la pointe de son sabre sous le menton. Elle posa un pied sur son torse. Elle pouvait lui trancher la gorge d'un petit mouvement poignet et pourtant, il était complètement envoûté par cette jeune femme. Il éprouvait d'étranges sentiments envers elle : du respect, mais aussi une sorte de confiance, vraiment étrange. Ce dernier sentiment fut confirmé quand elle retira son pied et la pointe de son sabre pour offrir sa main. Mais la fierté passant avant tout, il refusa cette main et se releva seul. Un homme, plus âgé et qui ressemblait étrangement au grand-père de Yugi, s'approcha en applaudissant, suivi d'un deuxième homme, tout aussi âgé, mais plus grand et portant l'œil du millénium de Pegasus. Le premier des deux hommes prit la parole, dans une langue que Seto n'aurait pas dû comprendre et pourtant...

« - Très chère Kisara, vous devriez ménager notre futur Grand-prêtre ! Commenta-t-il en rigolant.

- Vous voulez qu'il devienne fort ou pas ? S'offusqua la jeune femme. »

Le deuxième homme s'approcha de Seto pour voir s'il allait bien. Puis il se retourna vers la jeune femme au visage imperceptible.

« - Continuez comme ceci, Kisara. J'ai eu raison de vous confier l'entraînement du prêtre Seth.

- Merci de votre soutien, Maître Akunadin. Répondit la jeune femme respectueusement en hochant la tête avant de s'approcher du beau brun. »

Elle avait une démarche fluide, tellement légère, qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle touchait à peine le sol.

« - Seth. Il faut continuer à travailler votre jeu de jambes, vous avez bien progressé. Mais vous vous êtes déconcentré au dernier assaut. Rester dans le combat ou sinon je risquerai de vous couper le bras. Vous avez de la chance que je me sois retenue. Expliqua-t-elle d'une voix dure.

- _Retenue ?! _S'étonna-t-il en se souvenant avec quelle force elle l'avait frappé. J'ai bloqué votre attaque ! Répliqua-t-il tout de même.

- Quelle insolence... Chuchota-t-elle, mais il l'entendit très bien. À votre place, j'irai me faire soigner le bras immédiatement, avant que vous perdiez tout votre sang. Dit-elle en montrant le bras gauche de Seto. »

Celui-ci regarda son bras et poussa une légère exclamation en voyant la coupure nette qui maculait son bras et qui saignait abondamment. La dite Kisara partit alors avec un petit rire moqueur en secouant la tête et murmurant : « Insolent et inconscient... » . Seto ressentit soudain le même sentiment qu'il éprouvait chaque fois qu'il allait se réveiller de son rêve...

* * *

Seto se releva précipitamment dans son lit avant de se prendre la tête dans ses mains.

« - _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Tout cela avait l'air si réel... Et cette femme... Il faut que ça s'arrête ! _»

Le jeune homme poussa les couvertures, toujours dans un état de semi-conscience avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, annexe à sa chambre. Arrivé là-bas, il se mit en face du lavabo et se mouilla le visage avec de l'eau froide pour se réveiller et enlever la sueur qui maculait son visage. Il se releva et tomba nez à nez avec son reflet dans le miroir. Une minute...

« - Ce n'est pas vrai ?! S'écria-t-il soudain en voyant du sang couvrant son bras gauche. »

Il essuya le sang avec une serviette humide et remarqua la même coupure nette, exactement au même endroit que dans son rêve... Il fronça les sourcils. Comment tout ceci pouvait être possible. Il pressa la serviette contre la blessure pour tenter de stopper l'hémorragie et retourna dans sa chambre pour inspecter son lit. Rien de coupant pourtant. Étrange... Mokuba, à ce moment-là, frappa à la porte de la chambre de son grand-frère. Il entra et vit Seto avec la serviette, devenue rouge, pressée contre le bras.

« - Grand frère ?! Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?! S'inquiéta le jeune homme en se précipitant vers Seto.

- Je... Je l'ignore Mokuba... Murmura difficilement le brun, légèrement paniqué par tout ça et ne savant plus où il en était.

- Attends, je vais chercher des pansements. »

Mokuba revint avec tout le matériel et l'aîné lui expliqua comment soigner la blessure. Mokuba essaya bien de savoir comment il s'était une telle coupure, mais Seto esquiva ses questions. Le cadet retourna se coucher laissant Seto perplexe, de nouveau seul. Ce dernier mis du temps avant de se ressaisir et décida de retourner se coucher, voulant malgré tout revoir la magnifique jeune femme qui l'avait mis à terre, ne serait-ce que pour à son tour se venger et la dominer...


	11. Chapitre 10

_**Bonjour mes petits amis ! Je suis sincèrement désolé pour cette telle attente ! Mais j'ai des excuses ! J'avais ma semaine de bac blanc ! (Yami : Et tu es allée à la patinoire avec tes amies... Moi : Mais... J'ai le droit quand même ! ) Enfin le chapitre est là et il est plus long que les autres ! (un peu plus de 4000 mots dans mes souvenirs, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas pour les reviews ça fait plaisir ! Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

*** Chapitre 10 ***

**Battle !**

Okimi ouvrit lentement les yeux, réveillée à cause de la vibration de son portable sur le plancher, car oui, la jeune femme était encore tombée du lit et avait dormi sur le plancher de la chambre de l'adorable Sérénity. La sœur de Yugi tapota autour d'elle pour trouver son portable avant de mettre la main dessus. Elle le déverrouilla et regarda l'heure. Il était huit heures moins dix, parfait se dit-elle, comme ça elle ne sera pas en retard pour son duel avec Kaiba. Elle alla dans ses messages et vit que le dernier était un de Téa qui lui demandait de la rappeler après son duel avec le jeune PDG. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et relit le message, ayant peur de ne pas avoir compris. Mais non, le message disait bien ça. Pourquoi la brune demandait-elle ceci ? Ça s'était si mal passer que ça la soirée ? Elle avait bien un mauvais pressentiment, mais tout de même... Bon, il faudra qu'elle parle à Yugi aussi.

Ces résolutions prises, Okimi se leva, sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Sérénity qui dormait encore à côté et elle sortit de la chambre. Elle referma doucement la porte quand soudain, elle sentit deux mains se poser sur ses hanches et entendit un « BOUH » dans son oreille. Par réflexe, elle voulut hurler, mais heureusement Joey plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas qu'elle réveille tout le quartier. Une fois calmée, elle se retourna vers le blond qui lui avait cette blague de mauvais goûts.

« - Mais ça ne va pas, Joey ?! Tu veux me faire avoir une crise cardiaque ou quoi ? Ne me refais plus jamais un truc comme ça ! Espèce de malade ! S'énerva-t-elle en le tapant au torse, sans lui faire mal.

- Désolé, Okimi, mais j'en avais beaucoup trop envie. Se défendit Joey en rigolant.

- Pff, bah voyons ! Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-là ?! Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de te lever aussi tôt ! Fit remarquer la jeune femme.

- J'avais mis mon réveil, au cas où tu ne te serais pas réveillée ! Ça serait bête que ton copain arrive et que tu ne sois pas prête. Répondit le jeune homme avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix que Okimi remarqua.

- Oh, c'est bon Joey, tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça ?! Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne te regardait pas, je fais ma vie. Et pour info ce n'est pas MON copain...

- Hmm... Pardonne-moi, Okimi, mais tu ne me dis rien, je ne sais même pas l'identité du mec... Tu es ma meilleure amie, je tiens à toi...

- Je sais Joey... Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je ne pars pas pour le bout du monde, tu sais. Bon, allons manger, je commence à avoir faim, moi !

- D'accord... Capitula le blondinet en soupirant. »

Ils se rendirent dans la cuisine d'où une délicieuse odeur de nourriture s'échappait, car la mère de Joey avait préparé un merveilleux petit déjeuner pour les deux adolescents à l'appétit insatiable. Quand ils virent ce qu'il y avait sur la table, ils se frottèrent les mains : du riz, de la soupe miso, des radis blancs, des renkon, du shirasu et du natto, le tout accompagné de thé bien sûr. Joey et Okimi ne firent pas insister Madame Wheeler quand celle-ci leur dit de s'asseoir et de manger !

« - Bonjour, vous deux ! Joey, je suis étonnée que tu sois déjà levé à cette heure-là ! Avoua Mme Wheeler en regardant son fils qui engloutissait la soupe miso avec le riz.

- Mais vous vous êtes concertée ou quoi ? S'énerva le blond en se souvenant que Okimi avait fait la même remarque un peu plus tôt.

- Non, mais c'est tellement inhabituel, Joey. Enfin, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, espérons que demain aussi, tu te lèveras d'aussi bonne heure pour aller en cour.

- Oh ça, ça m'étonnerait, Madame Wheeler ! Se moqua la sœur de Yugi.

- Beuh... Fit Joey en réponse.

- C'est vrai qu'il ne faut pas trop en demander. Continua la femme aux cheveux châtains.

- Bon, vous avez fini, toutes les deux ?!

- Roh, c'est bon Joey, on rigole. Se défendit la jeune femme.

- Dis-moi Okimi, tu voudras que je te prépare un bento, pendant que je cuisine ? Demanda la mère à Joey en souriant, bienveillante.

- Non, Madame Wheeler, c'est très gentil et vous cuisinez divinement bien, mais je rentre chez moi pour déjeuner, alors ce n'est pas utile. Répondit la concernée en secouant la tête timidement.

- Comme tu voudras Okimi. D'ailleurs, ta mère, elle rentre quand de son voyage à Paris ? Demanda soudainement madame Wheeler, se souvenant que son amie était en voyage.

- Alors là, c'est une bonne question. Je crois que Yugi m'a dit dans un mois, si mon souvenir est exact, mais comme j'étais juste rentrée d'Amérique quand nous en avons parlé avec Yugi, je ne suis plus très sûre, je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à ça. Mais, à mon avis, elle ne devrait pas tarder, elle n'aime pas laisser Yugi seul avec grand-père, car à chaque fois sa chambre se trouve dans un de ses états... Rigola Okimi.

- Ah, les chambres des garçons... Ça me fait penser qu'il y en a un autre qui devrait ranger sa chambre... Ne te sens surtout pas visé Joey. Rappela-t-elle ironiquement.

- Mais je ne me sens pas du tout visé, maman, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! Répondit le blondinet sur le même ton.

- Bah voyons... Soupira la mère en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu as dit que ton ami venait te chercher à quelle heure, Okimi ?

- Vers huit heures et demie, neuf heures. Mais je ne sais pas précisément. Avoua Okimi embarrassée.

- Oh, mais c'est bientôt, tu devrais aller t'habiller... Conseilla la mère du jeune homme aux yeux marron. Je vous laisse, je dois passer à l'hôpital pour aller prendre des nouvelles d'une amie. Comme hier, pas de bêtises ! Rappela-t-elle avant de sortir de la cuisine. »

Okimi se leva et mit la vaisselle qu'elle a utilisée dans l'évier avant de se rediriger vers les chambres pour aller s'habiller, mais Joey la retint par le poignet une fois qu'il fut sûr que sa mère s'était suffisamment éloignée pour ne plus les entendre. La jeune femme se retourna le regard inquisiteur envers Joey.

« - Je t'en pris Okimi, explique-moi.

- Joey arrêtes, tu deviens vraiment lourd à la fin ! Ça ne...

- Me regarde pas, j'ai compris, Okimi ! Mais j'ai besoin de savoir !

- Besoin ? Répéta la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui. Affirma le jeune homme aux yeux marron. Est-ce que tu sors avec ce mec ?

- Et qu'est-ce que ça changerait que je sorte avec lui ou non ?! S'écria Okimi agacée par le comportement de Joey.

- Beaucoup de choses !

- Comme quoi ?

- …

- Pff, tu n'es même pas capable de répondre. Tu veux savoir qui c'est ? Ce mec, c'est... Commença Okimi, considérant que ce n'était plus nécessaire de le cacher, mais Joey la coupa en l'embrassant. »

La sœur de Yugi écarquilla les yeux, mais ne repoussa pas le blond, n'en ayant pas du tout le courage. Joey voulait savoir qui était cette personne, mais il voulait surtout Okimi, peu importe qui c'était, avec ce baiser, c'est à lui qu'elle penserait.

* * *

Kaiba sortit de sa limousine en soupirant. Non, il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'aller chez ce minable de Wheeler. Mais avec un peu de chance, comme il le connaissait, ce nul ne serait pas réveillé et il aurait juste à faire à Okimi. Il allait sonner quand la porte s'ouvrit. Une femme âgée d'une quarantaine d'années, faisant une bonne tête de moins que lui, se trouvait dans l'encadrement. La femme sembla surprise de le voir et recula d'un pas, avant de se ressaisir. Kaiba déduit que c'était la mère de Joey, elle avait exactement les mêmes yeux. Seto se rendit soudain compte qu'il ne savait que peu de choses sur la famille de Wheeler ou encore celle de Yugi. Pas que cela lui importait énormément, mais eux savaient pas mal de choses sur sa propre famille, à cause du désagréable épisode avec Noah, qui avait gâché son tournoi de Battle City. Mais le passé est le passé, il ne devait plus y penser.

« - Bonjour ! Vous devez être le jeune homme qui vient chercher Okimi ! Elle est partie s'habiller, je crois, mais attendez la dans la cuisine, c'est au fond du couloir à droite. Si vous avez un peu de chance, il restera un peu de riz et de soupe miso. Expliqua-t-elle en souriant.

- Je... Merci. Répondit Seto, quelque peu déstabilisé, car peu habitué à faire face à tant de bonne humeur dès le matin. »

Il entra dans la maison, enleva ses chaussures, car la femme lui avait demandé et il avança seul dans le couloir. La mère de Joey étant sortie. Il suivit les instructions données un peu plus tôt et ouvrit la porte de la cuisine. Il n'osa entrer en voyant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Joey embrassait Okimi. Bien sûr... Okimi lui avait dit qu'ils ne sortaient pas ensemble, mais là, elle ne pouvait le nier. Mais la suite l'étonna. La jeune femme s'écarta du blond visiblement en colère.

« - Mais Joey, ça ne va pas !

- Je t'aime Okimi ! Avoua enfin Joey, sous les yeux impassibles de Seto, qui était comme invisible pour les deux jeunes gens devant lui.

- Pas moi, Joey ! Laissa échapper la jeune femme sous la colère avant de remarquer la présence du PDG. … Kaiba ?

- Désolez de vous déranger, mais Mûto, dépêche-toi de t'habiller, je n'ai pas que cela à faire. Dit Kaiba en s'appuyant contre l'encadrement de la porte, avec son habituel ton de PDG.

- Je... Euhm... D'accord ! Obéit Okimi avant d'aller à la chambre de Sérénity pour prendre ses affaires. »

Le blond se retourna lentement vers le brun, maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls. Une jalousie sans nom s'empara de lui. Il pouvait tout accepter... Tout ! Sauf lui. L'homme qui détestait le plus emmenait la fille qu'il aimait le plus, c'était inacceptable.

« - Kaiba... Tu emmènes où, Okimi ?! Questionna difficilement Joey en serrant les dents.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, petit chien ? Questionna à son tour le PDG avec un sourire narquois, remarquant bien les sentiments que Joey éprouvait pour la jeune femme.

- Réponds à ma question, Kaiba.

- Ça ne concerne que Mûto et moi. Et honnêtement, je n'ai pas envie de t'avoir dans les pattes, tu es très désagréable.

- Si jamais tu poses une de tes sales mains sur elle, je te jure que tu le paieras ! Menaça-t-il.

- Comme si j'avais peur de toi... Ria Seto, moqueur. »

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase pour Joey. Il ne put s'empêcher de sauter sur Seto pour le frapper au visage. Heureusement, Seto bloqua son coup d'un revers de la main avant qu'il n'atteigne son nez. Okimi arriva et vit les deux hommes par terre. Sérénity la suivait de près. Les deux jeunes femmes se précipitèrent sur eux pour les séparer. Sérénity retint son frère tandis que la sœur de Yugi aida Seto à se relever.

« - Je me vengerai Wheeler ! Dit le beau PDG en essuyant un filet de sang qui coulait du coin de sa bouche.

- Je t'attends, sale PDG ! Répliqua Joey en levant les poings, malheureusement pour lui Sérénity le tenait par la taille.

- Ça suffit les garçons ! Allons-nous en Kaiba. Fit Okimi en poussant le brun vers la sortie. »

Ces deux derniers montèrent dans la limousine qui les conduisit directement dans les arènes de KaibaLand. Okimi suivit Seto en silence jusqu'à l'arène qu'il avait prévu pour leur duel. Mais la jeune femme avait bien remarqué que Seto saignait toujours à la commissure des lèvres et au nez, alors elle le rattrapa et lui prit le bras. Il se retourna vers elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Mûto ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle prit un mouchoir en papier et essuya le sang qui coulait. Seto en fut quelque peu déstabilisé et gêné par tant d'attention et ne put protester. Elle lui demanda, ou plutôt lui ordonna, de s'asseoir dans les gradins vides de la salle, là encore, il ne dit rien.

« - Je suis désolée Kaiba, c'est de ma faute si tu es blessé. S'excusa-t-elle, bien qu'elle n'y était pour rien et ça Seto le savait. Tu as mal autre part ? S'inquiéta l'ancienne championne de duel.

- Non, ça va, on fait ce duel point final. Répondit le jeune homme en se relevant, commençant à être agacé. »

Mais la jeune femme ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et elle empoigna le bras gauche du brun pour qu'il se rassoie. Elle avait appuyé, sans le savoir, sur la blessure que Seto avait reçue dans son rêve et il ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace à cause de la douleur. La coupure avait peut-être bien commencé à cicatriser, mais ça faisait toujours mal. La jeune femme remarqua la grimace du jeune homme et sans demander son avis, elle enleva le bracelet de métal qui protégeait son avant-bras, pour pouvoir ensuite relever la manche de son sous-pull noir.

« - Mûto ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ?! S'énerva-t-il en la repoussant. »

Mais c'était trop tard elle avait déjà vu la fine cicatrice horizontale qui barrait son bras. Elle fit les yeux ronds en voyant ça. Seto rabaissa rageusement sa manche, remis son protège poignet, avant de se relever pour aller se placer au bout de l'arène.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait, Kaiba, pour avoir cette marque sur ton bras ? Demanda Okimi en déglutissant.

- Rien ! Trancha-t-il.

- Je n'aimerais pas affronter un rien pareil ! Fit ironiquement la sœur du roi des jeux.

- Tu n'as pas à le savoir. Sors tes cartes et battons-nous ! Conclu le PDG en sortant son propre deck après avoir branché son DuelDisk à l'arène.

- Comme tu voudras Kaiba... »

Après plusieurs tours, Kaiba s'énerva. Il avait vu jouer Okimi seulement une fois, mais il remarquait parfaitement qu'elle ne se donnait pas à fond dans ce duel, elle perdait des points de vie trop facilement et ne se défendait qu'à peine ! Il enleva rageusement son disque de duel et le posa sur le bord de l'arène. Okimi le remarqua au bout d'un moment.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle perplexe.

- J'attends que tu te réveilles !

- Mais je suis parfaitement réveillée, Kaiba ! Protesta la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.

- Regarde un peu les terrains... J'ai deux dragons blancs sur le mien avec une carte face cachée et le tien est vide ! Tu n'as presque plus de points de vie et tu veux me faire croire que tu joues normalement ? Si tu me ménages, je te conseille d'arrêter tout de suite ou tu risques de le regretter Mûto ! »

La jeune femme regarda les terrains et en effet, il disait vrai. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en réalisant. Seto ne put s'empêcher de trouver cette attitude charmante, mais chassa bien vite cette pensée. Okimi, elle, comprit qu'il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse et au plus vite ! Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur le duel... Elle pensait à Joey. Il lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait et elle qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle lui avait fracassé ses espoirs tout comme son cœur en quelques secondes. Dire qu'elle s'en voulait était un doux euphémisme... Kaiba remarqua tout de même l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Il voulait livrer un vrai duel, contre l'ancienne championne du monde, et pour ça, il devait sacrifier quelques minutes à l'écouter, au pire, il ferait semblant.

« - Shiro, si tu penses à ce naze de Wheeler, crois-moi, tu as fait le bon choix en le repoussant.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ?! Je ne te permets pas d'insulter Joey ! Il ne t'a rien fait, alors laisse le à la fin ! S'emporta Okimi, insultée pour Joey par les propos du PDG.

- Alors, tu l'aimes ? Déduisit-il en voyant la réaction de son adversaire.

- Je... Non. Reconnu la jeune femme fautive. Je l'aime comme mon meilleur ami, mais il n'est rien de plus pour moi. Et j'ai tellement dû le blesser en lui disant que je ne l'aimais pas... Il va me détester.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il te détestera... Répondit sincèrement Kaiba en se souvenant de la réaction de Joey à son encontre. Il t'aime trop pour cela et il fera comme si rien ne s'était produit...

- Tu crois ?

- Oui. Par contre, il risque bien de me ressauter dessus si on se recroise et là, je ne retiendrai pas mes coups.

- Vraiment désolé, Kaiba, j'essaierai de le retenir la prochaine fois. Rigola la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi tu lui as dit « non » ? Demanda finalement Seto curieux. Vous allez bien ensemble, je ne vois pas ce qui t'en empêche...

- Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal. Je suis déjà sorti avec quelqu'un... Par pitié... Il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait et me harcelait presque. Ça m'a énormément blessé au final, ainsi que la personne. C'est en partie ça qui m'a fait partir du Japon et me réfugier aux USA. Avoua finalement Okimi.

- J'aimerais bien le rencontrer celui-là, à cause de lui, je n'ai pas eu ma finale contre toi...

- Oh, mais tu l'as rencontré Kaiba ! C'était le garçon que tu as affronté en final et qui s'est enfuit en courant...

- Quoi ?! Ce lâche ?! Tu es sortie avec ce lâche ?! S'étonna le brun en écarquillant les yeux.

- Oui... Acquiesça-t-elle avec un petit sourire gêné.

- Je...

- S'il te plaît Kaiba, pas de commentaire. C'est du passé tout ça. Je préfère regarder vers l'avenir. Reprenons ce duel ! Termina la jeune femme en tirant une carte.

- _Et bien, sur ce point-là, elle est d'un autre avis que son frère qui est plus à se remémorer le passé... _Pensa le jeune homme aux yeux bleus avec un petit sourire satisfait en coin. »

Seto la vit réfléchir longtemps avec les cartes qui se trouvaient dans sa main. Elle n'abandonnait pas... Un profond respect s'inscrivait en lui, le même respect qu'il avait éprouvé pour la jeune femme de ses rêves. Une idée lui vint. Après tout, il était sûr de gagner, mais ça allait pimenter un peu le duel.

« - Et si on pariait chacun une carte rare ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je... Je n'ai pas pour habitude de jouer avec la règle de l'Ante ! S'offensa Okimi, qui comme son frère, avait un profond respect pour ses cartes.

- Tu pourrais récupérer un Dragon Blanc aux yeux bleus...

- Tu serais prêt à parier un de tes dragons ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- J'ai déchiré le tien... Et si ça peut te motiver pour ce duel, oui. De toute manière, je gagnerai !

- _Vrai que c'est tentant... Mais je ne peux pas lui prendre un dragon, il les aime trop, c'est connu... Roh et puis t'en pis ! Il a bien déchiré le mien. _Très bien Kaiba. Je parierai la carte qui m'est la plus chère aussi alors. _Mon frère hurlerait s'il me voyait..._

- J'espère qu'elle est puissante !

- Kaiba, la puissance d'une carte ne se mesure pas à son attaque ou à sa défense, mais à la valeur que lui porte son propriétaire. Mais... Je pense qu'elle trouvera sa place dans son deck et qu'elle te sera utile. Mais il faut que tu gagnes ce duel et ça, ce n'est pas encore déterminé !

- On verra bien, Shiro... »

La jeune femme regarda ses cartes en main, la situation semblait désespérée quand on regardait le terrain, mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait apprise avec son frère, c'est que rien n'était joué avant la fin du duel. Il lui restait une possibilité pour gagner. Cela allait être compliqué, mais comme on dit qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Elle joua la Marmite d'avidité, pour tirer deux nouvelles cartes.

« - _Bien, il n'en manque plus que deux et je pourrais l'invoquer... _Pensa la jeune femme avec un sourire. Tu es prêt Kaiba ?

- Je t'attends !

- Je joue les Épées de Lumière Révélatrices ! »

Les épées vinrent emprisonner les deux dragons de Seto. Celui-ci se mit à rire ironiquement.

« - Tu cherches à gagner du temps ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? J'ai besoin de temps pour réunir les cartes qui te feront perdre, mais tu n'attendras pas beaucoup pour voir ma victoire. Je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour.

- Pff... C'est vrai que ces épées sont gênantes, sauf quand on a de quoi s'en débarrasser. Je savais que tu allais jouer cette carte. J'ai étudié ton jeu et j'ai remarqué que tu avais des cartes en commun avec ton frère. Je retourne ma carte face cachée : Exorcisme ! Cette carte magique annule les effets de la carte magique de mon choix, je te laisse deviner la suite.

- Bravo Kaiba, mais c'était trop prévisible, je retourne ma carte face cachée moi aussi : Prisme Anti-Magie ! Cette carte s'active quand tu joues une carte magie et elle me permet de détruire la carte que je veux sur le terrain. Bien que détruire un de tes dragons est tentant, je vais choisir la prudence et détruire ta carte Exorcisme. »

Ce fut donc la carte magique de Seto qui fut détruit, laissant intactes les épées de lumière de Okimi. Seto termina son tour. Okimi piocha une nouvelle carte et sourit en la voyant. Elle regarda le terrain de Seto.

« - _Il ne m'en manque plus qu'une. _Elle releva les yeux vers le terrain. _Il y a l'air de ne pas y avoir de grands dangers... Mais on ne sait jamais... _Je joue la carte Raigeki qui détruit tes deux dragons blancs et je termine mon tour ! Annonça la jeune femme tandis que les deux dragons disparaissaient.

- Bravo, tu as réussi à détruire mes dragons blancs, mais ça ne suffira pas pour que tu gagnes. Fit Seto en tirant une carte qu'il posa directement. Je joue ma carte Exorcisme !

- Quoi ?! Mais je l'ai détruite ! S'écria-t-elle n'y croyant pas.

- J'en ai une autre Mûto ! »

Les épées volèrent en éclats sous les yeux horrifiés de Okimi qui n'y croyait pas.

« - Attends, je n'ai pas fini ! J'invoque le Canon X en mode attaque !

- Impossible... Murmura Okimi.

- Canon X, attaque ! Ordonna Seto concluant ce duel. »

Les points de vie de l'ancienne championne tombèrent à zéro. Kaiba descendit de l'arène pour rejoindre la jeune femme qui ne pouvait bouger d'un pouce.

« - Je ne comprends pas ta stratégie. Avoua Seto en arrivant près d'elle. »

En réponse, la jeune femme sourit telle une enfant de cinq ans et montra sa main. Le jeune homme aux yeux océan n'en revint pas. Elle tenait dans sa main quatre des cartes qui composaient Exodia Le Maudit ! Il ne manquait que la tête.

« - Tu... Tu possèdes Exodia ?!

- Oui. Ne crois pas que mon frère est le seul capable de l'invoquer, je l'ai déjà fait. Mais composer un deck équilibré autour de Exodia est très compliqué, car il faut réunir cinq cartes pour l'invoquer. C'était un pari risqué de le mettre dans mon jeu pour aujourd'hui et le fait que je n'étais pas dans le duel n'a rien arrangé. Tu m'excuseras, j'espère et j'espère aussi que tu accepteras que je prenne ma revanche une autre fois et dans de meilleures conditions.

- Je vois... Je ne serais pas contre un vrai duel... »

Seto, par une galanterie qu'il ne se connaissait pas, tendit sa main pour que Okimi descende plus facilement de l'arène. Une fois sur le sol elle chercha dans son deck quelques instants avant de tendre une carte à Seto. C'était la carte qu'elle lui avait promise. Il l'a pris puis la regarda. Il haussa les sourcils croyant que c'était une blague.

« - Azure-Eyed Maiden ? Tu te moques de moi ?! Elle a zéro point d'attaque et de défense !

- Tu n'as même pas lu sa faculté spéciale, Kaiba. Ria Okimi voyant la réaction du rival de son frère.

- Elle sert à invoquer le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus... Constata-t-il après avoir lu l'encadré.

- Et oui ! Elle n'a pas de point, mais elle peut être très utile. S'il te plaît Kaiba, prends-en soin ! J'y tiens énormément, c'était mon dernier souvenir du dragon que tu as déchiré. »

Seto vit bien dans les yeux bleus de Okimi qu'elle était sérieuse. Il hocha la tête, bien qu'il était encore incertain de mettre cette carte dans son jeu. Seto décida de retourner chez lui. On était dimanche et ce n'était pas utile qu'il travaille à la Kaibacorp, alors qu'il possédait un bureau dans son manoir. Mokuba, quand il vit son grand-frère arriver, sauta de joie, car il avait cru qu'il allait retourner travailler.

« - Seto, tu as fini ton duel avec la sœur jumelle de Yugi ?!

- Oui, j'ai gagné bien sûr.

- Ça, ça ne m'étonne pas de la part de mon grand-frère ! Sourit Moki, sincèrement fier de son grand-frère. »

Seto s'assit sur le canapé, avant de finalement s'allonger. Il essayait bien de le cacher, mais il était vraiment épuisé. Ses nuits agitées ne le reposaient guère. Le cadet des Kaiba remarqua l'état de son grand-frère et décida de le laisser se reposer tranquillement dans le salon.

Le beau brun aux yeux bleus s'endormit quelques secondes plus tard, mais il le sentait, il allait de nouveau être envahi par ses songes d'une vie passée...

* * *

_**J'ai hâte de voir de quoi Seto va rêver cette fois-ci, pas vous ?**_

_**Mangez du chocolat, c'est bon pour la santé ! xD**_


	12. Chapitre 11

_**Salut bande de cookies ! :3 Voila le chapitre 11, oui je le poste seulement une journée après le chapitre 10, d'une part pour me faire pardonner, et d'autre part car il est court comparé aux autres chapitres. Mais il y a une explication à cela, tout d'abord ce chapitre est entièrement dédié au rêve de Seto, d'où son titre, mais je me suis laissé emporter par l'inspiration et bien que normalement j'aurais dû parler de Yugi and co juste après je me suis rendue compte que cela aurait fait trop long et donc agaçant à lire (oui restons polis U.u) Donc j'ai décidé de couper ici ! J'espère quand même que ça suffira, bon et bien bonne lecture !**_

* * *

*** Chapitre 11 ***

**Interlude rêve !**

Quand Seto ouvrit les yeux, il était de nouveau habillé en prêtre de l'ancienne Égypte. Il regarda en face de lui et vit de nouveau cette magnifique jeune femme qui le hantait depuis des mois. Ils se trouvaient tous deux dans une immense salle aux couleurs chaudes telles que l'or et le rouge. Il tourna la tête vers sa droite, car un homme, plutôt âgé, prit la parole. Il était assis sur un trône doré, mais ce qui interpella le brun, ce fut le garçon d'une dizaine d'années, qui se trouvait aux côtés de cet homme.

« - _Mais c'est Yugi ! _Pensa Kaiba en écarquillant les yeux. _Qu'est-ce qui se passe... Pourquoi il est dans mon rêve ? _»

Le garçon se rendit compte du regard insistant que Seto braquait sur lui et fronça les sourcils dans sa direction, inquisiteurs, cherchant une réponse. Mais les paroles de l'homme assit sur le trône capta l'attention du Grand-Prêtre.

« - Kisara, as-tu fini d'entraîner notre nouveau Grand-prêtre ?

- Non, Votre Majesté. Il progresse rapidement, mais il lui reste tout de même quelques lacunes à combler. Répondit la jeune femme dont Seto ne voyait toujours pas le visage. D'ailleurs, ces problèmes seraient déjà réglés s'il écoutait un peu mieux ce que je lui disais ! Fit-elle remarquer sur un ton de reproche. »

Seto émit un grognement en réponse à la pique.

« - Je comprends. Et je te fais confiance pour faire en sorte que notre cher Grand-prêtre écoute. Mais je ne voudrais pas qu'une femme s'occupe ainsi des combats et des entraînements à l'épée... Soupira le pharaon. »

Seto ricana, sans savoir pourquoi, il ne contrôlait pas plus son corps que sa parole.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive, Seth ? Demanda le pharaon curieux.

- Excusez-moi Votre Majesté, mais elle ressemble plus à un homme qu'à une femme...

- Pardon ?! S'écria Kisara en serrant le poing, prête à bondir sur le prêtre trop bavard, sous le rire du roi d'Égypte.

- Regardez-vous. Fit Seto. Vous êtes tellement douée en combat que vous faites fuir la garde et la plupart des hommes. La cicatrice que vous avez sur le visage n'arrange rien. Et sans vouloir vous offenser, vous avez un niveau de danse médiocre, alors que c'est la base pour une femme de nos jours... Expliqua le jeune homme en haussant les épaules. _Mais comment je peux savoir qu'elle a une cicatrice sur le visage alors que je ne vois même pas son visage ?! C'est complètement insensé ! _Pensa le PDG énervé, car il ne comprenait plus.

- Répète un peu pour voir si toi, tu es un homme, espèce de...

- Kisara ! Coupa soudain le roi, ne tolérant pas les insultes dans son palais.

- Excusez-moi Pharaon, mais il... Tenta la jeune femme.

- Je me doute que ce ne soit pas très plaisant à entendre, très chère Kisara, mais il n'a pas tout à fait tord. Tu as délaissé tous les entraînements qui sied à une femme de ton rang comme la musique, le chant et la danse... Si les servantes n'étaient pas là, je suis pratiquement sûr que tu porterais un pagne d'homme. Tu agis comme un homme !

- Mais j'ai vécu entourée d'hommes pendant longtemps, il est normal que je me comporte ainsi...

- Et bien, il faut que ça change, Kisara. Fit le roi un peu plus sérieux.

- Très bien, mon Pharaon... Répondit-elle entre ses dents avant de s'agenouiller et de partir, sans oublier de lancer un regard noir en direction de Seto. »

Seto fronça les sourcils en suivant la jeune femme du regard. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce regard noir le blessait d'une certaine manière. Il comprenait de moins en moins ses rêves. Il ferma un instant ses yeux pour se poser, mais d'un seul coup, il se rendit compte qu'il était allongé. Il se dit qu'il s'était réveillé, mais non, il faisait bien trop chaud et l'odeur n'était pas la même que chez lui. Soudain, il entendit un bruit de cliquetis métallique... Par réflexe, il se releva immédiatement et ouvrit les yeux. Il n'était effectivement pas au manoir, mais une part de lui savait que cette pièce, cette chambre, lui appartenait.

« - Qui est là ?! S'entendit-il dire, tandis que son regard balayait la pièce à la recherche de la source de ce bruit. »

Aucune réponse bien évidement... Il se dit que c'était sans doute son imagination. C'était possible après tout. Mais son instinct lui dictait de rester sur ses gardes, car il sentait une présence autre que lui dans cette pièce.

« - Vous comptez rester caché longtemps, vous avez peur de moi ?! Sale lâche ! Nargua Seto pour faire sortir l'ennemi de sa cachette. »

Mais tout à-coup une main se plaqua sur sa bouche et une autre sur ses yeux. Il essaya bien évidement de se débattre et d'arracher ses mains de son visage, mais il arrêta tout mouvement quand l'ennemi souffla à son oreille :

« - Shhh... Calmez-vous Prêtre Seth... »

Il se demandait toujours comment cette personne avait fait pour se glisser dans son dos, sur le lit, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, mais cette voix suave avait arrêté le moindre de ses gestes. Quel était cet étrange frisson qui lui parcourrait la colonne vertébrale ? Quand l'inconnue sentit que le jeune homme ne se débattait plus elle enleva ses mains avant de se lever pour se placer à la gauche du lit. Seto n'en croyait pas ses yeux, c'était cette Kisara qui était là. Mais elle avait changé de vêtements, cette fois si elle ressemblait à une magnifique danseuse orientale. Elle avait un pantalon bouffant de soie colorée d'un bleu nuit, tout comme un cache poitrine fait du même tissu. Seto s'attarda, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, sur son ventre découvert et sur sa taille où se trouvait cette étrange tache de naissance en forme de dragon. Sur ses poignets se trouvaient des bracelets dorés qui retenaient un immense tissu transparent bleu. Et pour compléter le tout, autour de sa taille se trouvait plusieurs pièces de métal doré qui produisaient ce cliquetis qui l'avait réveillé. Seulement, il ne voyait toujours pas son visage à cause du reflet que produisait la lune. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même comme-ci elle voulait qu'il la contemple mieux encore.

« - Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire qu'il devinait.

- _Comment ai-je pu dire qu'elle ressemblait plus à un homme ?! _Pensa Seto, comme dans un délire. Tu... Vous êtes... Mais, pourquoi ?

- Vous avez soutenu que je ne pouvais pas me comporter comme une femme, alors j'ai décidé de vous prouver le contraire ! Expliqua-t-elle en lui tendant la main pour qu'il se lève. »

Sa main, comme si elle avait une volonté propre, prit celle de cette magnifique jeune femme et il se leva. Elle se plaça derrière lui avant de poser ses mains sur ses épaules nues, car il était en effet torse nu.

« - Mais je me souviens que tu as aussi dit que j'avais un niveau médiocre en danse... Chuchota-t-elle.

- _Faites que je ne me réveille pas, par pitié, pas maintenant ! _Pensa Seto de toutes ses forces, tandis que la jeune femme commençait à danser autour de lui. »

Dire que Seto était envoûté par cette danse était un euphémisme ! Tout l'hypnotisait, la couleur des vêtements qu'elle portait, le bruit métallique que les pièces produisaient quand ses hanches bougeaient, le tissu bleuté qui voletait quand elle bougeait ses bras, son ventre tellement plat qu'il ne pensait qu'à le toucher... Pourtant, il savait que tout ceci ne devait pas être et que si quelqu'un la surprenait ici, faisant ça, cela irait très mal pour lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de la toucher... Au bout de quelques minutes, qui semblaient bien trop courtes pour Seto, elle s'arrêta devant lui.

« - Alors, suis-je nulle en danse ?

- Je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire, vous êtes, sans aucun doute, l'une des meilleures danseuses du palais. Avoua sincèrement le jeune homme. »

En réponse, elle ria comme-ci ce qu'il venait de dire était une énorme blague. Quand elle vit son air sérieux, elle s'arrêta.

« - Oh... Euhm... Merci Prêtre Seth, mais je suis très loin d'être douée, je ne suis qu'une débutante après tout. Mais j'ai de bons professeurs. Quant à vous, j'espère que vous allez m'écouter, j'aimerais vraiment que vous réussissiez, alors, rendez-moi fière de vous. Demanda-t-elle.

- Je ferai de mon mieux. Promit alors le jeune homme, voulant à tout prix faire plaisir à la jeune femme.

- Très bien, je vous testerai demain alors. Je vous conseille de bien vous reposer. Je dois y aller, si quelqu'un me trouve dans vos appartements, ça ne sera pas bon pour nous. Bonne nuit, Grand-prêtre. »

Sur ces derniers mots, elle partit vers le balcon de la chambre. Seto fut pris de panique, il ne voulait pas la voir partir ! Il la rattrapa et lui agrippa fermement le poignet.

« - Et si... Et si vous me testiez maintenant ? Proposa-t-il, affichant un sourire mystérieux.

- Mais je dois partir... Répondit-elle, tristement en se retournant vers lui. »

Seto laissa glisser sa main dans celle de la jeune femme et serra ses fins doigts dans les siens. Puis il se pencha et rapprocha cette petite main de sa bouche pour lui faire un baise main. Mais malgré qu'il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, il savait qu'il la fixait dans les yeux. Restant penché, ainsi qu'avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, il demanda.

« - Puis-je, Princesse ? _Princesse ? Mais d'où ça vient ?!_

- Pou... Pouvoir quoi ? Questionna la jeune femme déstabilisée par ce sourire et ce regard. »

Le jeune homme répondit en prenant le menton de Kisara entre ses doigts avant de poser un délicat baiser sur les lèvres de l'Égyptienne. Le jeune PDG à ce moment précis ne voulait sous aucun prétexte être réveillé, il pouvait enfin l'embrasser, lui qui avait tant voulu le faire sans jamais y parvenir. Il ne pouvait voir son visage, mais il pouvait le toucher, alors il ne s'en priva pas et laissa glisser ses pouces sur les pommettes de Kisara tandis qu'il accentuait un peu plus le baiser. Il essayait de se représenter son visage dans son esprit, quand soudain, il sentit comme une boursouflure sous ses doigts. Il comprit que c'était la cicatrice dont il avait parlé un peu plus tôt dans son rêve. Inconsciemment, il passa et repassa son pouce dessus, elle barrait le visage de la jeune femme du sourcil jusqu'au haut de sa pommette. Ça devait être avec une chance inespérée qu'elle n'ait pas perdu son œil. Mais il arrêta son baiser quand il sentit les joues de sa « princesse » s'humidifier...

« - Tu trouves cela affreux, n'est-ce pas ? Sanglota la jeune femme en parlant de la cicatrice.

- Non... Répondit simplement Seto en essuyant les larmes de Kisara.

- Mais tu as dit toi-même que ça fait fuir les hommes !

- Ce que j'ai dit ce jour-là n'a aucune importance, Kisara. Cela fait partie de toi, jamais je ne le renierai. Il ne faut pas que tu en ais honte...

- J'aurais tellement aimé garder mon visage intact...

- Mais tu n'es pas défigurée ! Tu as juste une cicatrice qui montre que tu t'es investie pour le peuple d'Égypte, mais tu n'en es pas moins magnifique à mes yeux... »

Seto sentit sous ses mains qu'elle souriait et une joie sans nom s'emparait peu à peu de lui. Impossible d'y résister, il embrassa de nouveau Kisara, mais cette fois-ci le baiser était un peu plus passionner, Kisara, après une légère hésitation passa ses doigts sur la nuque du jeune homme pour venir les emmêler à ses cheveux. Seto en fit de même et il découvrit qu'elle avait les cheveux longs, d'immenses mèches qui cascadaient dans son dos. La façon d'embrasser de la jeune femme était devenue presque désespérée, comme-ci, c'était la dernière fois que tout ceci arrivait... Cruelle vérité qui s'imposait à Seto qui aurait voulu rester ainsi pour toujours pourtant le noir commençait déjà à l'engloutir, il savait qu'il allait se réveiller...

* * *

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Kaiba était de nouveau dans son manoir sur son canapé. Il se passa la main sur le visage avant de regarder tout autour de lui, comme-ci par magie, cette Kisara ne l'aurait pas suivit jusque dans le monde réel. Mais non, aucun signe de la présence de la magnifique jeune femme. Seto secoua la tête. C'était complètement dingue ! Il pouvait encore sentir les lèvres de la jeune femme sur les siennes et ses délicates mains se perdre dans ses cheveux d'un brun chocolaté... Comment pouvait-il ressentir tout ceci, alors que ce n'était qu'un stupide rêve ?! S'en était assez. Il en avait marre, car après chaque rêve, il ressentait une sensation de manque de la jeune femme et ça devait cessez. Toutes ces visions avaient commencé après qu'il ait rencontré Shizu Ishtar, elle devrait pouvoir lui fournir une ou deux informations à ce propos...

* * *

_**Laissez moi deviner, vous êtes déçus de ne pas avoir la fin du rêve, de ne pas savoir ce qui se passe après ce baiser ? Je vous comprend... Mais c'est comme ça xD Aller au prochain chapitre, et n'oubliez pas un petit commentaire, c'est juste en dessous et ça fait super plaisir !**_


	13. Chapitre 12

**_Chaluut ! Voila le chapitre 12 ! Oui décidément je les enchaîne, si ça continue je n'en aurais plus en réserve à ce rythme là xD Bon je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, alors bonne lecture ! _**

**_Je tiens tout de même à rappeler que je suis toujours aussi nulle en sentiments !_**

* * *

*** Chapitre 12 ***

**Explication.**

Okimi sortit de l'arcade où se trouvaient les arènes de duel, en courant. Elle voulait parler en urgence à Yugi avant d'appeler Téa qui lui avait demandé par texto. Une fois arrivée dans la rue, elle accéléra le pas pour arriver le plus rapidement possible. Elle aperçut enfin la boutique de jeux le Turtle Game, mais elle fut stoppée net dans son élan par... Un poteau d'arrêt de bus... N'ayant pas vu l'obstacle, elle rentra en collision avec l'objet tête la première. Évidement, elle s'étala par terre lamentablement...

« - Ahhh... Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait là ce truc ?! S'énerva-t-elle en se frottant la tête avant de se relever. Roh, réveille-toi Okimi ! Kaiba a raison sur ce coup-là, tu n'assures vraiment pas...»

En effet, même si la jeune femme était préoccupée par Yugi et Téa, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Joey... Elle s'en voulait tellement de l'avoir blessé, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour tout effacer et recommencer. Mais la jeune femme se souvint qu'elle avait quelque chose de beaucoup plus important à faire que de ressasser ainsi le passé ! Elle reprit alors son chemin vers la boutique de jeux et entra par la porte de derrière avant d'enlever ses chaussures et d'annoncer sa présence.

« - Yugi ! Grand-père ! Je suis rentrée ! »

Aucune réponse... Ça se n'était pas normal ! Soudain, Okimi se souvint que grand-père avait un truc à régler, soit disant top secret... Ça expliquerait pourquoi il ne répondait pas, mais Yugi par contre... Sans réfléchir, elle monta les escaliers et frappa à la porte de la chambre de son frère.

« - Yug' ? Tu es là ? Demanda-t-elle calmement. »

Sous l'absence, une nouvelle fois de réponse, la jeune femme aux cheveux bicolores décida d'entrée. Yugi dormait encore... Un tendre sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Okimi.

« - _Oui, c'est vraiment un bébé panda, pas de doute. Je comprends pourquoi Téa a craqué..._ »

Elle soupira en hésitant : devait-elle le réveiller ou non ? Finalement, après quelques minutes de réflexions, elle arriva à la conclusion que son sommeil était moins important que la soirée avec Téa. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et secoua les épaules de Yugi.

« - Hmmmm... S'énerva le jeune homme dans son sommeil.

- Aller ! Réveille-toi !

- Dormir...

- Hey Yugi... Murmura Okimi. J'ai ramené Kaiba à la maison, il est en tutu rose dans le salon... Tu ne voudrais pas manquer ça quand même ?

- Hein de quoi ?! S'exclama Yug' en se réveillant d'un seul coup sous le rire du Pharaon qui avait profité de la petite scène. »

Yugi se frotta les yeux avant de se rendre compte que Yami rigolait toujours, il lui demanda par la pensée ce qu'il avait quand il comprit que notre Égyptien était bel et bien entrain d'imaginer son plus grand rival ainsi déguisé. Cela fit sourire Yugi de voir le Pharaon rire ainsi, c'était tellement rare, mais il ne put s'empêcher de faire cette boutade :

« - _Tu sais Pharaon... Je crois que le tutu t'irait beaucoup mieux qu'à Kaiba !_

_- Hey ! _S'énerva le Pharaon sans vraiment le vouloir, ce qui fit rire Yugi. »

Yugi reporta finalement son attention sur sa sœur. Il ne savait pas encore s'il devait lui parler de la soirée... Mais il n'eut pas à réfléchir bien longtemps, car Okimi entama la conversation directement par ça.

« - Alors ta soirée en tête-à-tête avec Téa, ça s'est passé comment ?

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? Demanda tout de même Yugi, pudique.

- Yug', tu es mon frère et Téa est ma meilleure amie ! Ça me regarde, aller, raconte-moi tout ! Supplia Okimi en faisant ses yeux de chien battu.

- Tu me promets de ne pas te moquer ? Questionna le jeune homme mal à l'aise.

- Yugi, enfin ! S'énerva Okimi, avant de remarquer le regard sérieux de Yugi. Bon d'accord, je te le jure, je ne me moquerai pas. Dit-elle en levant la main droite.

- Je... J'ai avoué à Téa que... Que je l'aimais...

- Mais c'est génial ça, Yugi ! Et elle a répondu quoi ?!

- Elle n'a rien répondu, elle n'a pas eu le temps, je lui ai fermé la porte au nez... Avoua le jeune homme à la coiffure punk, penaud.

- QUOI ?! S'exclama Okimi en ouvrant la bouche en grand. Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!

- J'avais peur qu'elle me rejette et qu'elle me dise qu'elle préfère Yami...

- YUGI MUTO ! S'emporta la jeune femme aux cheveux blond et rouge. À ton avis, pourquoi les filles et moi, on s'est donné du mal pour organiser cette soirée ?

- Je...

- On s'est donné du mal pour organiser cette soirée, car Téa voulait t'avouer ses sentiments, elle s'était enfin décidée et toi, tu lui claques la porte au nez ! Bravo Yugi, je crois qu'on ne fait pas mieux niveau idiotie... S'exaspéra Oki' en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. »

Quand Yugi réalisa ce que sa sœur venait de dire il écarquilla les yeux.

« - Téa... Téa m'aime ?

- Mais oui ! Ah Yugi, franchement, tu n'es pas malin... Bon... Tu veux que je l'appelle pour qu'elle vienne à la maison ? Demanda-t-elle compatissante.

- Maintenant ?

- Bien sûr que oui maintenant ! Enfin, tu t'habilles avant s'il te plaît...

- Je... Merci Oki'...

- Mais de rien Yugi, c'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire... »

Malgré le sourire de sa sœur, Yugi, tout comme Yami, pressentait que quelque chose clochait chez elle. Elle l'aidait peut-être à régler ses problèmes, mais elle devait en avoir aussi vu sa petite mine... Okimi allait se lever pour appeler la belle brune aux yeux bleus, seulement Yugi la retint par le bras.

« - Okimi... Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout va bien... Répondit la jeune femme prise au dépourvue en se forçant à sourire.

- … S'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse, tu dois me le dire !

- Tout va bien, je t'assure Yugi ! Répondit-elle avant de sortir de la chambre.

- _Bien sûr... _Soupira Yugi inquiet.

- _**Laisse-la pour le moment Yugi, quand elle aura envie de t'en parler, elle viendra te voir. **_Assura Yami en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Yugi.

- _Mais... Je n'aime pas la voir comme ça... C'est ma sœur, quand même ! _Protesta le roi des jeux.

- _**Je le comprends bien, mais tu n'as pas le choix. **_Répondit le pharaon, qui, bien qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi, savait ce que ressentait Yugi pour sa sœur. »

Okimi de son côté, une fois le téléphone dans les mains, se demanda si le fait qu'elle soit distraite à cause de Joey se voyait tant que ça... Elle n'avait pas envie d'embêter Yugi avec ça, surtout qu'il est le meilleur ami du blond. Elle soupira avant de composer le numéro de Téa. Elle verrait le problème de Joey après avoir réglé celui de son frère et de sa meilleure amie.

« - Allô, Okimi ? Fit la voix de Téa.

- Téa ! Dis-moi, tu pourrais venir chez moi maintenant ?

- Tu as terminé ton duel avec Kaiba ? Qui a gagné ?

- Bah c'est ce PDG qui a gagné... Disons que j'étais distraite...

- Distraite ? C'est-à-dire ? Répéta Téa curieuse.

- Euhm... Je t'expliquerai tout à l'heure. Mais d'abord, viens à la maison, j'ai parlé avec mon frère, il m'a expliqué la soirée, enfin la fin de la soirée...

- Ah... Fit seulement la brune rougissante.

- Il a le courage d'entendre ta réponse Téa, saisit ta chance !

- Mais... Et s'il avait raison ? Si j'aimais Yami plus que Yugi... Je n'ai pas envie de le blesser...

- Roh, Téa ! Pitié ! On en avait déjà parlé ! Yami ne fait pas partie de notre monde, et mon frère t'aime ! S'énerva la sœur de Yugi.

- Oui, tu as sûrement raison... J'arrive Okimi ! Fit Téa en reprenant sa bonne humeur.

- Ah, j'aime mieux ça ! À tout de suite ! »

* * *

Une fois qu'elle eut raccroché, Téa s'habilla le plus rapidement possible et sortie pour aller chez Yugi, sans même prendre le temps de manger un petit-déjeuner. Elle courut dans la rue et se cogna malencontreusement à quelqu'un, faisant tomber ce quelqu'un à terre, tout comme elle.

« - Oh, je suis désolée... S'excusa-t-elle en se relevant avant de tendre la main pour aider l'autre personne à en faire de même.

- Téa ?! Fit soudain la voix de Joey qui était en fait la personne qui était tombée.

- Oh, Joey ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Et bien, je me promène, mais je ne savais pas qu'on allait m'agresser ainsi ! Reprocha le jeune homme.

- Oh, calme-toi ! Tu t'es levé du pied gauche ou quoi ce matin ?

- Pff... Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Euhm... Je vais voir Okimi chez elle.

- Okimi ? Tu perds ton temps... Elle est avec cet enfoiré de Kaiba ! Fit amèrement Joey en secouant la tête, énervé.

- Oh non, elle est rentrée chez elle, son duel contre Kaiba est terminé ! Expliqua Téa, ne sachant rien du malentendu qu'il y avait entre Kaiba, Okimi et Joey.

- Son... Son duel ? Répéta Joey qui ignorait ce détail.

- Bah oui, attends, tu vois Kaiba embarquer Okimi, à ton avis, c'est pour faire quoi ?

- Euuuuuuuuuuuhm... Fit Joey en rougissant.

- Bon d'accord, ne réponds pas ! S'exaspéra la brune en se tapant le front avec la main.

- Et qui a gagné ?

- Kaiba, malheureusement. Mais Okimi m'a dit que c'était parce qu'elle était distraite... Elle ne m'a pas expliqué les détails par contre.

- _Distraite hein ? J'ai bien peur de savoir pourquoi... _Pensa Joey, s'en voulant d'être la cause de la défaite de la jeune femme. Je... Okimi et moi, on a eu un petit différent ce matin... Avoua finalement le blond à son amie.

- Un différent ? Oh Joey, qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ? S'exaspéra la brunette.

- Pourquoi ça serait moi le méchant dans l'histoire ? C'est elle qui a commencé ! Elle m'a dit qu'un mec allait venir la chercher, elle ne voulait pas me dire qui c'était et je...

- Et tu quoi ? Si elle ne t'a pas dit que c'était Kaiba, c'est tout simplement parce qu'elle sait que vous ne pouvez pas voir ! Elle ne voulait pas t'embêter avec ça ! Coupa Téa.

- Mais...

- Mais ? Tu es jaloux, avoues le ! Comprends bien que Okimi ne s'est pas rendu compte que tu l'aimais...

- … Je lui ai dit ce matin... Et elle m'a repoussé, en me disant qu'elle ne m'aimait pas, tout ça avant de partir avec ce sale PDG, que j'ai amoché d'un coup-de-poing au passage ! Se défendit le jeune homme aux yeux marron.

- Elle t'a repoussé ? Répéta Téa, tout à-coup, compatissante avec Joey. Oh, je suis désolée...

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, mais je suis rassuré que Kaiba l'ait emmenée seulement pour un duel, et qu'elle ne m'a pas repoussé parce qu'elle préférait Kaiba... Assura Wheeler avec un petit sourire.

- Ouais... Et... Si tu veux mon avis, redemandes à Okimi, mais calmement cette fois, car ça s'est fait dans la précipitation ta déclaration. Elle ne pourra pas te dire non longtemps, je la connais ! Elle t'aime énormément, tu sais. Elle est juste trop timide pour l'avouer, elle n'est pas vraiment douée en ce qui concerne les sentiments et faut admettre que là où il faudrait attaquer un problème au scalpel en tranchant dans le vif, elle, elle prend plutôt un gros marteau pour l'agiter dans tous les sens, surtout quand il s'agit de problème de cœur. Expliqua Téa. »

L'image fit rire Joey, oui, ça résumait plutôt bien l'attitude de la sœur de Yugi, mais c'était ça justement, qu'il appréciait chez elle, son côté maladroit, ça la rendait adorable. Joey prit la décision d'écouter les conseils de Téa et d'aller reparler à la jeune femme.

« - Tu as raison... Je peux venir avec toi chez Yugi, alors ? Demanda-t-il tout de même, se doutant que Téa y allait plus pour Yugi que pour Okimi.

- Bien sûr Joey ! C'est parti alors ! »

Les deux adolescents partirent donc à la boutique de grand-père. Une fois arrivés, Téa frappa à la porte située derrière le magasin. Elle et Joey entendirent une personne descendre les escaliers quatre à quatre. La porte s'ouvrir ; Okimi était là, essoufflée.

« - Ah Téa, tu en as mis du temps, on s'inquiétait, nous ! Il est en haut dans sa chambre et il t'attend ! Expliqua la jeune femme aux cheveux rouge et blond en tirant Téa par le bras. Aller, fonces !

- Euh oui ! Fit la brune, pas très sûre d'elle d'un seul coup, mais grimpant tout de même les marches. »

À ce moment précis, Okimi sentit une présence dans son dos, elle n'avait pas remarqué que Joey était ici, lui aussi. Elle se retourna.

« - Oh, Joey... Que viens-tu faire ?

- J'ai croisé Téa, alors je me suis dit que j'allais passer. Mais si je dérange, je peux partir... »

Joey allait faire demi-tour, quand Okimi s'agrippa à son bras, ce qui étonna le jeune homme.

« - Okimi ? Questionna le blondinet.

- Restes... Je... Je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce matin, j'ai été méchante, j'ai du tellement te faire mal, je suis profondément désolée Joey, pardonne-moi s'il te plaît... Supplia Oki', n'osant pas le regarder. »

Joey sourit en entendant ça. Comme s'il pouvait lui en vouloir... Bon d'accord, il lui en a voulu ce matin quand elle est partie avec Kaiba, mais ça n'a pas duré très longtemps. En réponse, il la serra dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas la voir si triste. Elle s'en voulait tellement.

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas Okimi, je t'ai déjà pardonnée. Téa m'a expliqué, je suis désolé si à cause de moi, tu as perdu ton duel contre Kaiba.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu sais. Kaiba est un bon duelliste et je n'ai aucune honte à avoir perdu contre lui, bien que ça m'énerve un peu.

- Hey ! Ne complimente pas ce type ! S'énerva Joey un peu jaloux, ce qui fit rire la jeune femme. Euhm... Okimi ?

- Qui y a-t-il Joey ? Questionna-t-elle en le voyant un peu plus sérieux.

- Je... Par rapport à ce matin, je suis désolé de m'être emporté, et... Et de t'avoir embrassée... Termina-t-il enfin de plus en plus rouge.

- Oh ça ! S'exclama Okimi elle aussi couleur tomate. Ce n'est rien Joey... Je m'excuse de t'avoir répondu ainsi.

- Tu sais, comme je te l'ai dit, je t'aime, et la façon dont tu m'as répondu ne changera rien à ça, je donnerai n'importe quoi pour t'avoir auprès de moi, même si ce n'est qu'en tant que ma meilleure amie. Réaffirma le jeune homme. »

La sœur de Yugi ne put s'empêcher à son tour de sourire à ces mots, et de reconnaître que Seto avait encore raison. Elle était plus que flattée que Joey lui porte un tel intérêt. Après tout, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que l'on est aimé.

« - Joey... Je t'apprécie énormément, je tiens beaucoup à toi. Après, je ne veux pas te blesser en faisant semblant de t'aimer comme toi, tu m'aimes, ça te ferait trop souffrir et moi aussi. »

Au fil de la phrase de la jeune femme, l'espoir de Joey s'amenuisa petit à petit. Ne l'aimerait-elle donc jamais ? Okimi le remarqua et alors décida d'ajouter, bien qu'elle n'en fût pas sûre elle-même :

« - Mais peut-être, avec un peu de temps, arriveras-tu à me séduire, qui sait ? »

Joey ouvrit grand les yeux, à partir d'aujourd'hui, il avait un autre objectif que de devenir le meilleur duelliste, et bien plus important, il devait arriver à faire tomber amoureuse Okimi ! Ça s'annonce compliqué, mais il se doit de relever le défi !

« - Je ferais tout pour ça ! Promis Joey sous le sourire de la sœur de Yugi. »

* * *

Une fois arriver à l'étage, Téa hésita avant d'entrée dans la chambre de Yugi, puis elle se souvint de ce que lui avait dit la sœur de ce dernier. Yugi était celui qu'elle aimait, il fallait qu'elle se lance ! Elle entrouvrit la porte et vit Yugi qui était certainement en train de discuter avec le Pharaon. Quand il remarqua sa présence, il s'approcha d'elle.

« - Téa ! Je... Euhm... Je t'attendais. Commença Yugi en se frottant la nuque, tandis qu'elle entrait dans la pièce. Avant tout, je... Pardonne-moi de t'avoir claqué la porte au nez, hier, ça ne se fait pas, je n'aurais pas dû, mais j'avais tellement peur de savoir...

- Je sais Yugi, et ce n'est pas grave. Rassura Téa du mieux qu'elle pouvait bien qu'elle était, elle aussi, mal à l'aise. Je ne t'en veux pas, mais écouteras-tu ce que je voulais te dire, hier soir ?

- Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu voulais me parler de quelque chose, j'avais complètement oublié... Excuse-moi. _Génial, je dois passer pour un égoïste de première catégorie ! _Pensa-t-il en se frappant la tête mentalement.

- Hier soir, je voulais te dire que... Que... Que je... Euhm... Bégayât Téa en ne savant pas comment le dire tellement elle était gênée.

- Que tu ?

- _Oh et puis zut ! Je n'ai plus rien à perdre de toute manière ! _Pensa Téa avant de serrer Yugi contre elle et de l'embrasser. »

Yugi resta bloqué sur le coup, tant il était étonné, mais il se ressaisit bien vite pour accentuer le baiser. Une fois leurs lèvres séparées Yugi serra sa bien-aimée dans ses bras, autant qu'il le put. Ils restèrent ainsi près de cinq longues minutes, aucun des deux ne voulant rompre l'étreinte. Cela fut finalement Téa qui entama la conversation.

« - Je voulais te dire que je t'aimais hier soir, mais tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps.

- Et moi qui avais peur que tu n'aimes que Yami, je te demande pardon d'avoir fait une telle erreur...

- Yugi, tu sais bien que pour moi Yugi est Yugi et il le restera, je t'aime comme ça. Ne t'inquiète pas. Mais il faut surtout remercier ta sœur, car sans elle, on...

- YUGI, TEA ! VOUS EN METTEZ DU TEMPS, QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FABRIQUEZ ? PAS DE COCHONNERIES, J'ESPÈRE ! Retenti la voix de **l'adorable** sœur de Yugi. »

Ses derniers mots firent encore plus rougir les deux jeunes gens qui se séparèrent sur-le-champ, avant de descendre, mais tout de même main dans la main.

« - Ah ! Voilà les amoureux ! S'exclama Joey en rigolant sous le regard noir de Téa. »

Mais la cible de la brune aux yeux bleus ne fut pas cet idiot de blondinet, mais bien la casseuse d'ambiance qu'était sa meilleure amie. Elle encercla le cou de la jeune femme avec son bras pour la prendre à part.

« - Okimi... Commença-t-elle sur le point de commettre un meurtre.

- Oui, c'est moi... Répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Tu sais que tu viens de gâcher le plus beau moment de ma vie, là ? Articula la brune en furie en resserrant son bras autour du cou de l'innocente sœur du maître des duels.

- Dé-désolé Téa ! Mais tu sais, tu en auras d'autre ! Assura Okimi en essayant de desserrer l'étreinte meurtrière de la belle brune.

- J'espère pour toi !

- Téa, lâche la, tu vas l'abîmer ! S'énerva Joey ayant peur pour la sécurité de sa chère et tendre, mais en le cachant avec une pointe d'humour. Déjà qu'elle est aussi plate qu'une planche à pain, si en plus, tu lui ratatines le cou, elle va être aussi épaisse qu'une feuille de papier ! Ajouta-t-il ce qui fit rire Yugi. »

***SBAF***

Joey n'avait pas vu le coup venir. Okimi avait réussi à se libérer et à gifler Joey, ce qui fit apparaître une magnifique trace de main rouge écarlate sur sa joue gauche. Cette action fit redoubler le rire de Yugi auquel s'ajouta celui de Téa.

« - Écoutes moi bien, espèce de blond complètement idiot, tu dis encore une fois que je suis plate et je fais en sorte que tu n'aies plus aucune chance d'avoir des enfants si tu vois ce que je veux dire, compris ?! Menaça Okimi, avec malgré tout un ton amusé, en désignant l'entre-jambe de Joey qui déglutissait en réponse.

- Ouuuuh ! La planche à pain : un - Le blond idiot : zéro ! Ajouta Téa.

- Allons, allons. Personne n'émasculera personne. Intervint Yugi pour calmer le jeu, lui aussi effrayé par la menace. Et si on allait au musée ? Proposa-t-il. J'ai parlé avec mon double tout à l'heure et il m'a dit qu'il avait une idée pour retrouver sa mémoire, mais pour cela, il faudrait aller voir Shizu... Expliqua-t-il.

- Hum, pourquoi pas, je ne l'ai pas encore rencontrée, ça sera une bonne occasion de faire sa connaissance ! Acquiesça Okimi avec un sourire.

- Mais... Le musée est ouvert le dimanche ? Demandèrent Téa et Joey ensemble.

- Celui de domino, oui ! Grand-père nous y emmenait souvent quand on était plus jeune, n'est-ce pas Yugi. Répondit Okimi.

- Oui, c'était génial à chaque fois !

- Bon, et bien c'est parti pour le musée, alors ! S'écria Joey en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Alors vous venez ? »

* * *

_**Allons tous nous cultiver au musée ! Quoi, comment ça vous n'êtes pas des légumes ? Pff, raciste, moi je suis un artichaut et je le vie bien ! o/**_

_**Une petite review maybe ;D**_


	14. Chapitre 13

_**Bonjour bonjour ! Bon je vous offre ce chapitre pour célébrer la nouvelle année, et pour noël un peu en retard :D J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

*** Chapitre 13 ***

**Escapade au musée.**

Joey, Yugi, Téa et Okimi entrèrent dans le célèbre musée de Domino City, où l'exposition consacrée à l'Ancienne Égypte était toujours d'actualité. C'était, d'ailleurs, sans doute pour ça que Shizu restait en ville, alors que Marik et Odion étaient repartis sur la Terre des Pharaons. Yugi se présenta directement dans la salle située au sous-sol, qui était pourtant interdit d'accès au public, pour voir ces deux gigantesques tablettes de pierres qui contenaient une partie de la mémoire du pharaon. Okimi en apercevant ceci se précipita devant, admirative. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'il y ait des monstres de duel gravés.

« - C'est fascinant ! Regardez ça ! On voit les cinq parties qui composent Exodia ! Comment est-ce possible ? S'exclama-t-elle en admirant les tablettes sous tous les angles. Et là, le Magicien des Ténèbres et le Dragon Blanc aux yeux bleus, ainsi que les Dieux Égyptiens ! C'est magnifique !

- Comment est-ce possible ? Répéta Yami, qui avait pris la place du frère de Okimi. Tout simplement parce que Pegasus s'est inspiré de ces pierres pour créer le jeu. Expliqua-t-il en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

- Pegasus adore vraiment ce pays. Commenta Joey en sortant son jeu de cartes.

- Bon, il faut trouver Shizu, nous sommes venus pour ça, après tout. Rappela Téa en remontant les escaliers. »

Mais à peine eut-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle remarqua la présence de l'égyptienne aux longs cheveux noirs quelques marches au-dessus d'elle.

« - Je vous ai vu descendre au sous-sol, je suis vraiment heureuse de vous revoir, mais qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, mon roi ? Demanda finalement Shizu en s'approchant du pharaon. »

Okimi, en entendant la voix, se retourna et s'avança vers la belle égyptienne.

« - J'ai besoin de savoir si, par hasard, les tablettes de pierres qui sont ici ne m'aideraient pas dans ma quête pour retrouver ma mémoire ? Demanda Yami avant de se rendre compte que Shizu fixait du regard Okimi. Ah oui, pardon, je ne vous ai pas présentées. Shizu, je te présente ma sœur jumelle Okimi. Se rattrapa-t-il en s'écartant un peu pour laisser place à sa sœur.

- Je suis vraiment heureuse de vous rencontrer, mon frère et les autres mon tellement parler de vous ! S'exclama Okimi sur un réel ton d'admiration.

- Sœur jumelle, n'est-ce pas ? Étonnant... Murmura Shizu laissant perplexe Okimi.

- Étonnant ? Répéta la jeune femme ne comprenant pas où l'égyptienne voulait en venir.

- Peu importe. Mon pharaon, pour répondre à votre question, oui, ces tablettes de pierres peuvent vous aider, mais ici, il n'y a que des reproductions, les originales se trouvent en Égypte dans le tombeau gardé par ma famille. Expliqua Shizu. Emportez les objets du Millénium que vous avez rassemblés là-bas, sans oublier les cartes de dieux égyptiens et nous vous guiderons Marik, Odion et moi, pour la suite. D'ailleurs, je dois moi-même y retourner, l'exposition de Domino se termine ce soir.

- Je sens que ça va être super ce voyage en Égypte ! S'écria Joey en sautant sur place, mais le pharaon refroidit vite l'enthousiasme de son ami.

- Non Joey, c'est moi seul qui doit y aller, je n'ai pas encore envie de vous impliquez dans des choses où vous pourriez y laisser la vie.

- Pharaon, faudra qu'on te le dise combien de fois avant que tu comprennes ? Nous sommes tes amis et nous t'accompagnerons jusqu'au bout quoi qu'il arrive ! Assura le blond en levant son pouce.

- Il a raison ! Et je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de participer à une de vos aventures, les récits par téléphone ça va bien un moment, je veux être dans le feu de l'action, pour une fois ! Renchérit Okimi.

- Tu vois, tu n'as pas le choix, Yami ! Conclu Téa en souriant. »

Le regard de Yami s'arrêta tour à tour sur ses amis avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux en un sourire.

« - Bon très bien... De toutes manières, vous m'auriez suivi, je le sais. Merci beaucoup les amis.

- Mais c'est normal ! Bon c'est parti ! Termina Joey en se précipitant dans les escaliers. »

Mais dans sa course folle, il ne vit qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans ces mêmes escaliers et se prit la personne de plein fouet. Il redescendit directement en bas tandis que l'inconnu était tombé en arrière, assis sur les marches.

« - Aie... Gémit Joey en se frottant le dos tandis que Okimi s'était précipité vers lui pour l'aider.

- Ça va, Joey ? S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

- Ouais, ouais, mais faudrait dire à celui-là qu'il regarde devant lui en marchant !

- Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'es rentré dedans, Wheeler ! Se fit entendre une voix glaciale.

- Kaiba ! S'exclamèrent Yami, Téa et Okimi en le voyant descendre, car en effet, c'était lui que Joey avait bousculé.

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je tombe sur cette bande d'idiots partout où je vais... Soupira le jeune PDG, grognon.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la bande d'idiots ?! S'énerva Joey en partant au quart de tour en entendant la remarque de Seto. »

Heureusement pour le brun, le blond fut retenu de justesse par Téa qui le ceintura à la taille de ses bras et Okimi qui était devant lui à le repousser par les épaules. D'ailleurs, Kaiba s'en étonnant, n'étaient-ils pas fâchés ces deux-là ? Mais cela lui était bien égal, il était venu pour une raison précise au musée, et cette bande d'amis débiles n'avait rien à voir avec tout ceci.

« - Joey, calme-toi ! Tu l'as déjà frappé ce matin, ça ne te suffit pas ? Chuchota la sœur de Yugi pour que seul Joey l'entende. »

Peu à peu, le blond se calma en réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas tort. D'ailleurs, un fier sourire vint se placer sur son visage quand il se souvint de son magnifique coup droit envoyé dans la mâchoire de Kaiba. Mais il chassa cette merveilleuse pensée quand il vit le regard accusateur de Okimi. En quoi ça la dérangeait ? Ah... Kaiba lui avait peut-être reproché ce matin... Se dit Joey, raison de plus pour continuer ! Mais Yami interrompu le fil de ses pensées, car il demanda.

« - Tu viens pour quoi, Kaiba ?

- Ça ne vous regarde en rien, toi et tes amis, Yugi. Répondit froidement Seto. Shizu, je voudrais te parler en privé.

- En privé ? Chuchota Téa à Okimi. Tu penses à ce que je pense ? Demanda la brune toujours en chuchotant pour ne pas se faire entendre.

- Je crois que oui... Ria doucement Okimi joviale. Ça m'étonne quand même de la part de M. Glaçon, pas toi ?

- Si un peu... Bah ça serait trop beau que cela soit ça, il doit avoir une autre idée derrière la tête.

- Ah dommage, cela aurait fait un beau couple tout de même... Soupira la sœur du maître des jeux déçue.

- Je peux savoir, c'est quoi ces messes basses ? Interrompit Joey en s'incrustant entre les deux jeunes femmes.

- Oh rien Joey, des trucs de filles. Conclu Téa. Tu viens Yugi ? Demanda-t-elle jeune homme qui reprenait la place du pharaon.

- J'arrive Téa ! Merci pour tout, Shizu ! Remercia le jeune homme aux cheveux tricolores. »

Puis, il partit rejoindre sa bien-aimée, qui le prit dans ses bras, sous le regard quelque peu surpris du beau PDG, qui, certes était au courant que ces deux-là se tournaient autour, mais qui ignorait que ça s'était officialisé. Malgré la carapace de marbre qui protégeait son cœur, il ne put s'empêcher d'être un tout petit peu heureux pour son rival de toujours, mais aussi jaloux, car lui avait la femme qu'il désirait à ses côtés alors que Seto devait se contenter d'un simple songe. La vie peut se révéler cruelle...

« - Ils vont bien ensembles... Commenta Shizu un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres, remarquant que Seto les regardaient partir. C'est beau l'amour...

- Je ne crois pas en l'amour. Trancha directement Seto, ne voulant pas s'étendre trop sur le sujet.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu venu me voir, dans ce cas ?

- Quoi ? Interrogea Kaiba ne comprenant pas.

- Tu es troublé parce que tu commences à éprouver des sentiments pour quelqu'un, c'est pour ça que tu es ici.

- Laisse-moi deviner, c'est ta stupide babiole qui te l'a dit ? Répondit Seto sarcastique.

- Non, Kaiba, je n'ai plus le collier de Millénium, c'est Yugi qui l'a en sa possession, mais c'est ton attitude et mon instinct qui m'ont mis la puce à l'oreille. Expliqua Shizu. »

Seto médita sur ses paroles quelques instants. Son comportement était si révélateur ? Après tout, Mokuba avait bel et bien lui aussi trouver que quelque chose clochait. Il faudrait qu'il apprenne à mieux contrôler ses émotions quand il s'agit de ses rêves.

« - La raison qui me pousse à venir ici n'a rien à voir avec tout ça ! Je n'éprouve rien de particulier.

- Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

- Depuis mon duel contre toi, je n'arrête pas d'avoir des visions ! Je suis persuadé que tu en es la cause, mais maintenant que tu t'es bien amusée, il faudrait songer à s'arrêter ! Je n'arrive plus à me concentrer sur autre chose et mon travail à la Kaibacorp en souffre ! Donc arrêtes ça, immédiatement ! »

Shizu porta sa main à son menton, en réfléchissant.

« - _Des visions... Hmm... Se pourrait-il qu'il ... ? _Pensa la belle égyptienne un sourire illuminant son visage. _Il faut que j'en aie le cœur net ! _Dis moi, Kaiba, quel genre de vision, décrit moi les, et dis moi à quelle fréquence elles apparaissent ? Demanda-t-elle finalement. »

Seto se rembrunit. Il ne pouvait pas lui décrire une de ses visions ! Surtout s'il s'en référait à la dernière en date qui lui avait laissé un souvenir plutôt marquant et brûlant. Réflexe étant, il ne put s'empêcher de passer une main sur sa bouche, lui ne s'en rendit pas forcément compte, mais Shizu le remarqua.

« - Je les ai toutes les nuits en rêves, parfois la journée, et jusqu'à il y a une semaine, c'était systématiquement la même. Répondit-il simplement.

- Jusqu'à il y a une semaine ? Quelque chose s'est produit il y a une semaine ? Et il se passait quoi dans cette vision ?

- Grrr, mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ?! S'énerva le jeune PDG. Et non, il ne s'est rien passé de spécial !

- Tu veux que je t'aide ? Alors réponds à ma question. Fit Shizu sur un ton un peu plus dur.

- Il y avait un prêtre de l'Égypte Ancienne qui tenait une femme, morte ou au mieux agonisante, dans ses bras, dans les décombres d'un temple, devant une tablette de pierre avec mon dragon blanc aux yeux bleus gravé dessus. Avoua finalement Seto après quelques secondes d'hésitation. »

Shizu s'approcha de la tablette où se trouvaient gravés le pharaon et le grand-prêtre.

« - Kaiba, tu peux t'approcher ?

- Tu m'as déjà montré ces dessins Shizu, ça ne m'aide pas. C'est surtout grotesque.

- Kaiba, arrête de renier ton passé ancestral, alors que tu en as des souvenirs chaque nuit. Tu veux que je t'explique d'où elles viennent, oui ou non ?

- As-tu écouté ce que je t'ai dit, Shizu ?! Je m'en fous de savoir d'où elles viennent ou leur signification, je veux qu'elles sortent de ma vie !

- Aurais-tu oublié qu'elles font partie de ta vie ? Tu ne pourras t'en débarrasser que lorsque tu les comprendras. Peux-tu me décrire la femme que le prêtre tenait dans ses bras ? Reprit Shizu.

- Je... Non, son visage m'est en permanence caché. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle possède une tache de naissance sur la hanche gauche en forme de dragon. Elle a les cheveux longs aussi, mais j'en ignore la couleur. Ah oui, elle a une cicatrice qui lui barre une partie du visage.

- Son nom ne serait pas Kisara, par hasard ? Demanda soudainement Shizu. »

Seto eut comme une absence quand Shizu prononça le nom de la jeune femme. Il eut encore une de ses visions, il était de nouveau dans le corps de son "ancien lui" et était appuyé sur une barrière d'un balcon qui surplombait les jardins du palais, il observait attentivement cette Kisara. Elle se promenait dans les jardins aux côtés d'une jeune fille qui avait un petit air de la Magicienne des Ténèbres et de l'étrange garçon qui ressemblait traits pour traits à Yugi, mais plus jeune. Soudain, une jeune femme accourut, Seto écarquilla les yeux, c'était Shizu ! Elle possédait de nouveau de le collier du Millénium. Elle interpella la jeune femme dont Seto rêvait si souvent.

« - Kisara ! »

Et la vision se termina ici, quand il revint à lui, il était toujours au musée, mais agenouillé se tenant la tête. Il n'y comprenait plus rien.

« - C'est bien ce que je pensais, Kaiba. Cette fille s'appelle bel et bien Kisara. Elle est un peu mentionnée sur cette tablette. À vrai dire il semblerait que celui qui a commandé cette fresque était le grand-prêtre qui se mesurait au pharaon. Ton ancêtre. La plupart des hiéroglyphes ont été effacés, mais, dans le coin gauche, juste au-dessus du dragon blanc, on peut y lire, comme une sorte message destiné à cette Kisara, il dit : Kisara, la lumière qui à fait sombrer les ténèbres n'a pas atteint mon âme... Seule ta tristesse qui a perdu sa lumière, touche mon cœur... J'aurais souhaité qu'une lumière vienne te délivrer du sort qui t'enferme dans les ténèbres... Je ne parle pas de l'esprit que tu héberges en toi... Mais de toi... De ta propre lumière... »

Au fur et à mesure de la lecture de Shizu, Seto sentait encore ce sentiment de douleur et de tristesse s'insinuer en lui. Il revoyait parfaitement la scène dans les décombres, lui tenant Kisara inconsciente dans ses bras. Mais pourquoi ?! Pourquoi était-elle morte ?! Seto se prit la tête entre ses mains. Son cœur lui hurlait presque que tout ceci n'aurait pas dû arriver, pire que ça, il se désignait responsable de cette mort.

« - Après ce message, il y a une promesse disant que le grand-prêtre a juré devant les dieux de rendre hommage à cette femme et qu'il continuerait à appliquer ce qu'elle lui avait enseigné. Pour ce qui est de la vie de cette femme, Kaiba, nous ne savons pas grand chose, elle est mentionnée dans quelques textes, mais sans plus, mais nous avons retrouvé des vêtements dans le tombeau du pharaon, des vêtements féminins qui semblaient lui appartenir, car ils étaient accompagnés d'autres objets comme des bracelets, peignes ainsi que deux sabres qui portaient son nom. Voudrais-tu les voir ? Demanda Shizu, tandis que Seto se relevait en secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. »

Ce dernier sentait que sa raison froide et que sa logique implacable reprenaient le dessus. Cette logique qui ne voulait absolument pas voir ces vestiges, pourtant Seto se sentit poussé par une force étrange et acquiesça à la proposition de Shizu d'un mouvement de tête. Il suivit la jeune femme dans une pièce annexe, qui contenait divers objets de la fabuleuse époque des pharaons. Elle en sortit une immense boîte et l'ouvrit devant Seto. Elle en sortit plusieurs vêtements dont certain qu'il reconnut, car il les avait vus en rêve. Le vêtement qui attira le plus son attention se fut l'ensemble de soies coloré bleu nuit, celui qu'elle portait quand elle avait dansé pour lui, il le prit entre ses doigts et caressa longuement le tissu comme hypnotisé. Il aurait voulu en respirer l'odeur, mais quelque part dans son esprit dérangé, qui n'avait de place que pour Kisara, il savait que Shizu l'observait attentivement. Il passa en revue chaque objet aussi, en particulier les sabres qu'il reconnut là aussi, car ils avaient servi pour "son entraînement". C'était bien un de ces deux sabres qui était la cause de la coupure sur son bras. Au bout de quelques minutes, Shizu commença à ranger les affaires. Seto la regarda faire, légèrement irrité de ne pas avoir pu les admirer plus longtemps... Mais la suite l'étonna, elle lui tandis la boite qui contenait tous ces objets.

« - Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Shizu ? Demanda Kaiba méfiant, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Prends-les ! Ils te reviennent, c'est un peu ton héritage du passé. Et je sais pertinemment que tu en meure d'envie.

- C'est n'importe quoi ?! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de tout ça ?

- Ça, c'est à toi de voir. Tu peux les enfermer dans une réserve, ça ne changera pas de l'habitude. Ils ne sont jamais montrés au public, c'est un peu la collection privée des gardiens du tombeau.

- En fait, tu cherches quelqu'un pour t'en débarrasser. Conclu Seto, toujours aussi désagréable.

- Oh non, crois-moi, mais si tu ne les veux pas, je les gardes, Marik voulait les étudier un peu plus avec Odion...

- Non, c'est bon, je les prends. Grommela Seto d'un ton bourru, ce qui fit sourire Shizu. »

Le fait est que son inconscient ne voulait pas laisser un autre homme toucher ces vêtements. Il prit la boîte dans ses bras.

« - Très bien, Kaiba. Mais je dois aussi t'avouer quelque chose...

- Quoi encore Shizu ? Demanda le brun d'un ton las.

- Et bien, comme je te l'ai dit, nous avons trouvé ces objets dans le tombeau du Pharaon.

- Et ?

- Et c'est bien ça qui est bizarre, car d'habitude dans le tombeau d'un pharaon, il ne s'y trouve que ses objets personnels... Ou quelques fois, ceux de ses épouses...

- Quoi ? Fit Seto d'une voix à peine audible.

- Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que ne perds pas en tête que cette femme était sans doute la femme du Pharaon... »

Seto partit sans demander son reste, n'oubliant tout de même pas de murmurer un "foutaises".

« - _Un jour, tu réaliseras que c'est ton ancêtre qui te montre tout ça pour ne pas que toi aussi, tu perdes la femme que tu aimeras..._ Pensa Shizu en souriant. »

* * *

Une fois qu'il sortit du musée, il demanda à son chauffeur de poser la boîte dans le coffre avant de repartir au manoir. Mais il restait perplexe. S'il croyait à toutes les histoires que racontait la bande à Yugi, le Pharaon serait Yugi, ou du moins, l'esprit qui réside dans son puzzle, ce qui voudrais dire que Kisara était la femme de...

« - _C'est complètement stupide ! _Pensa le jeune homme. »

Puis il remarqua qui serrait ses poings comme un forcené... Ça devenait de plus en plus ridicule, voilà qu'il devenait jaloux... Surtout pour un songe. Il se promit d'enfermer cette boite que Shizu lui avait offerte, loin de lui. Tien... Pourquoi pas dans le coffre-fort dans les sous-sols de la Kaibacorp ? Mais il irait demain, Mokuba devait sûrement se demander où il était passé.

* * *

Du côté de la petite bande, Okimi marchait devant les autres, seule et pensive... Pourquoi quand Yami avait dit qu'ils étaient jumeaux Shizu avait trouvé cela étonnant ? C'est vrai, d'habitude tout le monde le devine au premier coup d'œil, même Kaiba. Et avec l'arrivée de ce dernier, elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de le demander à Shizu... Elle la questionnera quand elle la reverra en Égypte !

« - Je me demande bien ce que Kaiba allait faire au musée... Fit soudain Yugi. Ce n'est pas tellement son genre, il préfère de loin la nouvelle technologie que les antiquités...

- Il s'est peut-être dit que ça lui ferait du bien de s'instruire un peu. Rigola Joey, se moquant ouvertement de Kaiba.

- Joey ! S'écria Téa, n'aimant pas ce comportement.

- Oh, c'est bon si on ne peut même plus plaisanter... Bouda le blondinet, avant de rattraper Okimi qui était toujours dans la lune.

- _**Il cherche peut-être des réponses sur son passé, comme moi.**_ Proposa soudain Yami à son double, en parlant de Seto.

- _Tu as sans doute raison Pharaon, mais pourquoi maintenant ? _Questionna de nouveau Yugi.

- _**Je l'ignore. Je pense tout de même qu'on le saura bien assez tôt. Mais si j'étais toi, je me préoccuperai de ma sœur, Joey lui tourne autour et ça n'a pas l'air très innocent. **_Fit remarquer le Pharaon à Yugi. »

Se dernier regarda devant lui pour voir le couple que formaient sa sœur et son meilleur ami quand il remarqua que le blondinet avait la main posée sur la taille de la jeune femme et qu'elle continuait de descendre petit à petit...

« - JOEY ! S'écria Yugi en les séparant sous le rire de Téa.

- Eh, doucement Yug' ! S'exclama Joey surpris de la réaction de son ami. »

Certes, Yugi n'était pas aussi protecteur envers sa sœur que Joey, mais il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir tout de même ! Quelque chose, pourtant, chiffonna Yugi, d'habitude sa sœur aurait déjà expédié Joey à l'autre bout de la rue, et là, elle n'avait même bougé d'un pouce. Il la regarda, sa sœur était toujours dans la lune.

« - Okimi ? Demanda Yugi en lui secouant le bras.

- Hein ? Fit soudain la jeune femme en sortant de sa torpeur. Tu me parlais, Yugi ?

- Tu pensais à quoi ?

- Oh rien, rien, je repensais juste à la fresque du musée, c'est vraiment magnifique. Mentit la jeune femme en souriant.

- _Mais bien sûr, Okimi... _Pensa Yugi en fronçant les sourcils, mais Joey reprit vite sa place au bras de Okimi.

- Eh, Okimi ça te dit d'aller au Burger World ? Demanda Joey enthousiasme.

- Ouais ! Aller le dernier arrivé paye l'addition ! Répondit Okimi en courant vers le restaurant, suivit de près par Joey. »

Yugi, lui, restait perplexe, Joey était presque prêt à lui soulever la jupe qu'elle n'aurait même pas réagi ? Quelque chose la tracassait, c'était sûr, mais quoi ? Mais ses réflexions furent interrompues par la plainte de Téa.

« - Oh non, pitié, tout sauf le Burger World... Je n'ai pas super envie d'y remettre les pieds... Dit-elle en se souvenant de tout ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Téa, on mange un hamburger et on s'en va. Promis Yugi.

- D'accord. Accepta finalement la jeune femme incapable de dire non à Yugi. »

Ils se mirent en route pour rejoindre les deux fous, quand soudain Yugi dit :

« - Dis Téa, tu as toujours ton uniforme du Burger World ?

- Pourquoi ça, Yugi ? S'étonna Téa, n'en revenant pas de la question.

- Oh pour rien, juste pour savoir. Il lui allait tellement bien cet uniforme... Pensa Yugi rougissant, sous le rire du Pharaon. »

* * *

_**J'aime Seto jaloux, c'est fou ! **_


	15. Chapitre 14

_**Me revoilou pour le chapitre 14 ! Oui, j'ai été un peu longue, mais c'est la reprise des cours malheureusement, et je dois avouer que je suis très flemmarde, mais assez bavarder je vous laisse lire tranquillement ! **_

* * *

*** Chapitre 14 ***

**Une déclaration ?**

Les quatre amis étaient enfin arrivés au BurgerWorld. Joey avait finalement décidé, par pure galanterie bien sûr, de payer la part de sa chère Okimi, bien qu'elle soit arrivée dernière à leur petite course. Après tout, il s'était promis de tout faire pour qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui ! Ils s'assirent à une table de quatre près d'une fenêtre, exactement à la même place où Joey ainsi que Yugi avaient découvert le petit secret de Téa. Joey et Okimi s'étaient mit en face l'un de l'autre contre la vitre, tandis que Téa s'était assise à côté de sa meilleure amie et Yugi à côté du sien. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, mais en débâtant vivement sur la raison qui aurait poussé le jeune PDG à venir au musée. Mais Okimi était comme absente, dans la lune. À vrai dire, elle éprouvait un sentiment étrange... Elle porta sa main à son cœur.

« - _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive enfin... Depuis que nous sommes sortis du musée, je me sens... Différente ? C'est une sensation étrange, mais agréable... Ah, mais pourquoi mon cœur bat-il la chamade comme ça ?! _S'énerva la jeune femme dans sa tête, tandis que ses joues rosissaient. »

Joey qui soutenait que Kaiba était allé au musée pour se rendre plus intelligent, abandonna la discussion et reporta son attention sur Okimi, car il sentait qu'elle n'était pas dans son assiette et pour cause...

« - Okimi, ça va ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Oh, je... Oui oui, Joey. Ça va bien. Répondit-elle avec un sourire forcé. »

Seulement ce sourire ne réussit pas à rassurer Joey, qui, sans demander l'avis de la jeune femme, posa le dos de sa main contre le front de cette dernière. Il écarquilla les yeux sous le choc.

« - Bon sang, Oki', non, ça ne va pas du tout ! Tu es brûlante ! Tellement fiévreuse que tu en as les joues rouges !

- On va te ramener à la maison ! Fit Yugi en se levant, très vite imité par Téa et Joey.

- Mais je vous assure que je vais très bien, j'ai juste eu un petit coup de chaud ! Et je n'ai pas envie de rentrer à la maison, je voulais aller pendre des nouvelles de Mai ! Se défendit Okimi en se levant à son tour.

- Crois-moi, Okimi, ce n'est pas une bonne idée dans ton état, tu es vraiment très rouge... Rétorqua Téa elle aussi inquiète au sujet de sa meilleure amie.

- Roh... Vous êtes vraiment ... énervants... Mais je vois qu'apparemment, je n'ai pas le choix... Vous seriez bien capable de me traîner de force jusqu'à la maison, je vous connais...

- Exactement, Oki' ! Aller, viens ! Et puis, tu téléphoneras à Mai. Proposa le blondinet, sous le regard boudeur de la fiévreuse. »

Ils rentrèrent tous les quatre chez Yugi et Okimi. Une fois arrivée, cette dernière se dirigea vers sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit, sous le regard amusé de Téa. La jeune femme aux cheveux bicolores devait bien l'avouer, elle se sentait vraiment fatiguée et bizarre. Mais ce n'était pas bizarre en mal, elle se sentait étonnamment bien, limite heureuse, et elle en ignorait la raison, bon, d'accord, elle n'avait pas à se plaindre, elle n'avait pas de problème, mais elle était d'humeur joviale. Elle se sentait aussi, et c'était ça le plus étrange, aimée... Mais pour l'instant, elle préféra ne pas trop se prendre la tête avec tout ça, et s'endormit tranquillement. Bon, d'accord, on était en plein milieu de l'après-midi, mais quand on a un coup de barre, on dort.

Pendant ce temps, Joey appela sa petite sœur pour lui dire qu'il ne rentrerait pas avant demain, et oui, il s'inquiétait de trop pour sa douce Okimi pour pouvoir repartir. Yugi, quant à lui appela Tristan pour le prévenir que toute la bande partirait bientôt pour l'Égypte. Bien sûr, le brun fut tout de suite emballé par l'idée et serra dans ses bras Sérénity. Et oui, ce que Joey et Yugi ignoraien t, c'était que l'adorable Sérénity passait la journée en compagnie de son très cher Tristan, et il est vrai que le fait que Joey ne rentrerait pas chez lui ce soir arrangeait énormément Tristan qui avait une petite idée derrière la tête...

À l'heure du dîner, Joey décida de préparer quelque chose pour Okimi, comme il savait qu'elle aimait sa cuisine, il se décida à faire quelque chose de simple, de l'oden par exemple, c'est un plat plutôt apprécié après tout, mais quand Yugi le vit faire il l'arrêta.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais Joey ? Interrogea le jeune homme.

- Je prépare de l'oden pour Okimi, pourquoi ?

- Oula, Joey, si tu veux vivre, ne fais surtout pas ça ! Elle déteste ce plat ! Ne lui en mets jamais sous le nez ! Expliqua Yugi, tenant à la vie de son meilleur ami.

- Ahh ! ... Mais je ne sais pas quoi préparer d'autre moi... Désespéra Joey.

- À ta place, je ne ferai rien Joey. Va juste la voir dans sa chambre, je pense que ça lui fera plaisir ! Conseilla Yugi en souriant. »

Joey hocha la tête face au précieux conseil de son meilleur ami et monta les escaliers en direction de la chambre de la jeune femme. Il s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte, mais se retint en entendant Okimi et Téa parler avec une troisième personne. Le jeune homme entrouvrit la porte et vit qu'elles étaient au téléphone avec Mai en déduisit Joey, à l'entente de cette voix criarde.

« - Oh fait, ta jambe va mieux Mai ? Questionna Téa.

Bah,je me rétablis doucement, c'est vraiment la dernière fois que je cours dans les escaliers, ça fait

trop mal. Mais ce qui m'énerve, c'est que je ne pourrais pas vous accompagner en Égypte ! Se plaignit la belle blonde agonisante.

- _Ah oui, c'est vrai que Mai s'était cassée la jambe, c'était pour ça, qu'elle n'était pas venue avec Okimi chez moi... Et dire que je ne l'ai même pas appelée pour prendre des nouvelles... L'histoire avec Okimi et Kaiba m'a vraiment trop prit la tête... _Pensa le blondinet, en s'en voulant de ne pas avoir été présent pour son amie.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Mai, on te fera un compte-rendu minute par minute du voyage ! Et si on reste un peu plus longtemps, et bien sûr, si ta jambe va mieux, tu viendras nous rejoindre ! Proposa Okimi, un peu déçue d'être loin de sa rivale préférée.

- J'y compte bien, ma petite ! Répondit Mai en serrant le poing. Vous partez quand ?

- Samedi prochain, normalement, comme ça sera le début des vacances, ça sera parfait ! Expliqua Téa.

- Je vois, n'empêche, je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi Kaiba est allé au musée... Fit la blonde pensive.

- Oh, sérieusement, tu veux parler de ça, Mai ? S'exaspéra Okimi, qui, allongée sur le lit, leva ses jambes et les posa contre le mur.

- Parce que ça ne t'intéresse pas, toi, Okimi ? Je croyais, pourtant que tu étais devenue un peu plus proche de lui ses derniers temps... Taquina la brunette, ce qui alerta Joey qui écoutait toujours à la porte.

- C'est vrai ! Après tout, TU as réussi à LE faire changer d'avis par rapport à son duel avec ton frère, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde ! Allez avoue, c'est quoi ton petit truc pour le faire craquer ? Renchérit Mai, ce qui ne rassura pas Joey. »

Ce dernier ne se sentait pas très bien fasse à toutes ces informations. Alors c'était pour ça que Okimi avait tardé à la Kaibacorp... Il se retint avec peine pour ne pas débarquer dans la chambre et demander plus d'explication, mais la réponse d'Okimi l'intriguait.

Celle-ci soupira.

« - Vous voulez vraiment savoir ? Interrogea-t-elle tout de même avec une pointe de malice dans le regard.

- Oui ! S'exclamèrent Téa, Mai ainsi que Joey mais plus discrètement.

- Alors, je suis rentrée dans son bureau, lui, le ma-gni-fi-que PDG à la beauté si mystérieuse, aux cheveux d'une couleur si chocolaté que tu rêves de dormir le nez enfouit entre ces mèches, n'a même pas dédaigné lever ses yeux d'un bleu tellement proche de celui de l'océan que tu meurs d'envie d'y plonger, vers moi. Commença Okimi. »

Elle essayait d'y mettre une voix passionnée et en rajoutait allègrement pour faire rire ses deux amies, mais ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que Joey prenait toutes ses paroles au premier degré et enrageait de plus en plus.

« - On s'y croirait presque ! S'exclama Mai en rigolant qui avait fermé les yeux pour mieux imaginer la scène.

- Je dois avouer que vu de cette manière, Kaiba à du charme... Murmura Téa souriante, s'étant prise au jeu. »

À l'entente de la remarque de sa meilleure amie, la jeune femme aux cheveux bicolores leva les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres, mais continua son récit.

« - Il m'a demandé de sa voix, si hautaine, si froide, et qui te provoque de longs frissons tout le long de ta colonne, en soupirant, ce qu'il y avait encore pour que je sois de nouveau devant lui. Je me suis excusée de lui avoir légèrement titillé la cravate, car, après tout, pour ma demande valait mieux que l'on soit en bons termes... Précisa la jeune femme, ce qui fit rire les deux autres. Sauf qu'il continuait à m'ignorer et à préférer son ordinateur. Soupira tristement Oki'. Vous me connaissez, j'ai fait ma petite crise de jalousie, je me suis assise sur son bureau et je l'ai menacé de fermer son ordinateur portable.

- Toi, faire ça ? Et bien les États-Unis t'ont changé, ça t'a donné confiance ! Fit remarquer Téa, qui fut appuyée par Joey en pensé.

- Ou alors c'est ma volonté de capter son beau regard... Murmura Okimi rêveuse qui fit rire Mai à l'autre bout du fil. Là, il m'a presque criée dessus, mais au moins il m'a fixé dans les yeux. À ce moment-là, j'ai posé mon pied entre ses jambes sur sa chaise, et j'ai remarqué un petit mouvement oculaire, vraiment très léger hein, vers ma jupe... Continua la sœur de Yugi en revivant la scène.

- Mais c'est que tu rends notre glaçon instable ?! S'écria la blonde. »

Malgré la remarque de la belle duelliste, Okimi ne ria pas cette fois-ci. Elle aurait aimé que ça soit ça, après tout, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir qu'un homme aussi séduisant que Kaiba ne reste pas indifférent à son charme, mais la vérité était que plus elle revoyait la scène plus elle se dit qu'elle avait rêvé ce mouvement oculaire. Téa et Joey notèrent son court silence, mais ne dirent rien attendant patiemment qu'elle continue son récit. Alors la jeune femme reprit.

« - Je lui ai demandé d'avancer le duel, il a bien évidement refusé, du coup, ne voulant pas faillir à ma mission, je lui ai dit que je ferais tout ce qui me demanderait... Au départ, il m'a dit que rien de ce que je pourrais lui proposer l'intéresserait, mais juste après il s'est levé et a sorti "à moins que..." Je dois avouer que j'ai plutôt flippé en rajoutant la manière dont il me fixait.

- Il est vrai qu'on pourrait penser qu'il t'aurait proposé autre chose qu'un duel... Dit Mai taquine.

- Ouais, mais non, il m'a juste demandé un duel, et ça m'a parfaitement convenu ! Mais j'enrage quand même d'avoir perdu... Avoua tristement la jeune femme aux cheveux bicolore. C'est un excellent duelliste, mais je me dis que j'aurais pu faire mieux...

- Tout ça s'est arrivé seulement parce que tu pensais à Joey, ça t'a déconcentré. Je pense que Kaiba est peut-être borné, mais à mon avis, il a compris cela et te proposera une revanche. Assura Téa. »

Joey de son côté s'en voulut un peu plus, il était bel et bien la cause de la défaite de sa Okimi, si seulement il était moins jaloux... Mais il repensait à la manière dont Kaiba a été décrit par Okimi il y a quelques secondes, et ne put s'empêcher de vouloir massacrer ce PDG qui avait osé poser les yeux sur elle... Et le pire, c'est qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de lui faire des éloges ! Grrr, il est vraiment irritant. Mais ce qu'il entendit par la suite calma quelque peu sa colère contre Seto.

« - Le pire, c'est qu'en plein duel, Kaiba m'a servi de psychologue ! Il m'a même dit que je devrais sortir avec Joey... Franchement, vous vous êtes passé le mot ou quoi ?! »

À cette annonce Mai et Téa éclatèrent de rire. Kaiba en conseiller matrimonial ? Pourquoi pas, mais c'était comique ! De son côté, Joey remerciait presque Seto d'avoir dit ça à Okimi, il commençait même à éprouver de la sympathie pour lui ; oubliées, toutes les rancœurs.

« - Ah, si le grand Seto Kaiba l'a dit, il faut que tu sortes avec Joey, ma vielle ! Affirma la belle blonde toujours en rigolant.

- Roh, c'est bon... Je ne sais pas...

- Mais franchement Oki', qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche, hein ? Demanda Téa exaspérée par l'inaction de sa meilleure amie. Il t'aime ! Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage, et toi, tu voudrais passer à côté de ça ? »

Joey rougit en entendant ces mots. Il savait qu'il n'était pas discret, mais à ce point quand même... Ça en devenait inquiétant.

« - Je sais qu'il m'aime Téa...

- En plus, il est drôle, attentionné, un peu étourdit parfois, mais c'est ce qui le rend mignon et fait son charme, alors pourquoi, t'en priver ? Continua Mai.

- Mais... C'est que c'est mon meilleur ami... J'aime énormément Joey, mais je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à le considérer autrement qu'en ami. J'ai tellement peur de lui faire du mal... Déjà que je n'ai pas été très gentille ce matin... Vous savez parfaitement que moi et l'amour ça fait deux, voir plus... En plus je suis sûre qu'il mérite mieux, il lui faut quelqu'un plus comme toi Mai... Soupira la sœur du maître des jeux.

- _Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi, Okimi... C'est toi que j'aime, et c'est sans doute toi qui mérites beaucoup mieux... Mais je ne baisserais pas les bras, je te l'ai promis et Joey Wheeler tient toujours ses promesses. _Pensa Joey.

- Pff... Okimi, voyons... Essaye avec lui, tu verras bien ce que ça donnera, tu n'as rien à y perdre ! Encouragea Mai.

- Elle a raison ! Renchérit Téa.

- _Si... J'ai quelque chose à y perdre... Mon meilleur ami... _Pensa tristement Okimi en resserrant sa peluche Kuriboh dans ses bras. Hum...

- Bon, moi, je vous laisse, j'ai la dalle et je dois essayer de me préparer à manger ! Fit Mai. Vous saluerez les garçons pour moi ! Bisous les filles !

- Bisous Mai, à plus ! Répondirent Téa et Okimi avant de raccrocher le téléphone. »

Après ça, un petit silence s'installa. Okimi était encore pensive par rapport à ce qu'avait conseiller Mai, Téa, ainsi que, bien que ce soit étonnant de sa part, Kaiba, par rapport à elle et Joey. Bah, comme dit le proverbe, qui ne tente rien n'a rien ?

À ce moment-là, Joey décida de signaler sa présence en entrant dans la chambre, tout sourire, comme si de rien était.

« - J'ai cru entendre la voix de Mai, non ? Dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit, près de sa chère et tendre.

- Oui, nous étions au téléphone avec elle ! Confirma la petite amie de Yugi. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais moi aussi, je commence à avoir faim, je descends voir si je peux aider en cuisine ! Annonça-t-elle en faisant un petit clin d'œil à Okimi qui comprit immédiatement où elle voulait en venir.

- _Pff, lâcheuse ! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner avec lui ! »_

Sur ce, Téa sortit de la chambre laissant Okimi et Joey en tête-à-tête. Joey ne savait pas trop par quoi commencer, d'habitude les mots sortaient naturellement quand il était avec elle, mais après ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il ne savait que dire.

Finalement, il se lança.

« - Ça va mieux par rapport à tout à l'heure ?

- Ouais, si on veut, apparemment je n'ai plus de fièvre, ce qui est déjà un bon début.

- Tant mieux...

- ...

- Tu sais Oki', je suis désolé par rapport à ton duel contre Kaiba, Téa m'a dit que tu avais perdu et je sais que c'est de ma faute. S'excusa le jeune homme.

- Tu n'as pas à être désolé Joey, il a été meilleur point, fin de la discussion. Par contre, ce que je n'ai pas apprécié c'est que tu t'es jeté sur lui pour le frapper alors qu'il ne t'avait strictement rien fait. Je sais parfaitement qu'il est très désagréable et tout sauf sympathique, mais ce n'est pas une raison.

- Mais je suis jaloux, je n'y peux rien ! Et je t'aime, comprends le, je ne supporte pas qu'un autre mec s'approche pour t'emmener loin de moi ! S'emporta Joey en se levant. »

Okimi se leva à son tour et serra Joey dans ses bras pour le calmer.

_« - Je sais, Joey... Je sais... »_

Joey referma ses bras sur elle et ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes. Puis au bout de ses quelques minutes, Joey se dit que ça ne pouvait plus durer ainsi, il fallait qu'il tente le tout pour le tout, il devait agir ! Il s'écarta légèrement d'elle, ce qui la surprit, puis se pencha et l'embrassa chastement, il voulait juste lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait. À son plus grand étonnement, elle ne le repoussa pas, elle ferma juste les yeux et se plaqua un peu plus contre le blond. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, elle replaça son visage contre le torse svelte de Joey, tandis que lui souriait, simplement heureux, même s'il savait qu'il n'avait pas encore totalement conquis la belle. Leur étreinte fut brisée par les voix de Yugi et Téa qui les prévenaient que le dîner était prêt, mais ils ne se lâchèrent pas pour autant et descendirent les escaliers main dans la main, ce qui fit sourire les deux autres quand ils le remarquèrent.

* * *

Seto travaillait dans son bureau depuis qu'il était rentré du musée. Il avait juste pris la peine de serrer son petit frère dans ses bras et de prendre quelque chose à grignoter dans son frigo, car il savait qu'il allait travailler non-stop jusqu'à tard ce soir. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait initialement prévu. Mais depuis quelques minutes, il ne faisait que se frotter les yeux en permanence, tout ça dut au manque de sommeil engendré par ses nuits agitées. Et sa visite cette après-midi ne l'avait pas du tout aidé.

Il soupira bruyamment avant de repousser sa chaise et de regarder le plafond comme si les réponses qu'il cherchait y étaient gravées. Il regarda l'heure sur son ordinateur. Deux heures quarante-trois du matin. Sa raison le poussa à éteindre son ordinateur et à sortir de son bureau pour aller se coucher. Quand il traversa le salon, il remarqua pourtant la boîte que lui avait offerte Shizu. Ses employés avaient dû la déposer là ne savant pas quoi en faire. Malgré sa profonde envie d'aller se coucher, il ne put s'empêcher d'aller la chercher. Il s'assit sur le canapé et l'ouvrit. De nouveau, il fut envoûté par les couleurs des tissus qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur, mais son attention fut captée par les dagues. Les lames étaient en bronze, étonnement bien conservées. Des écritures hiéroglyphiques y étaient inscrites, sans doute une prière à un dieu permettant ainsi la victoire. Le manche était fait en bois de plusieurs couleurs et en or. Là se trouvait un serpent qui y était gravé, entourant le manche. La lame, que l'on aurait put croire émoussée après tant d'année, était encore aussi tranchante qu'un rasoir, Kisara devait l'aiguiser chaque jour.

Le jeune homme posa les dagues et reporta son regard sur les vêtements. Cet ensemble bleu nuit le fascinait vraiment. Comment a-t-il put rêver de ça ?! C'était tout bonnement impossible, et pourtant... Encore une fois, il caressa longuement le tissu, et encore une fois, il voulut respirer le parfum qui s'en dégageait. Pourtant, il le savait, ces vêtements avaient plusieurs millénaires ! Ils ne devaient plus sentir grand chose, voir même sentir mauvais... Pourtant, la curiosité remporta le combat dans l'esprit de Seto et il approcha prudemment le tissu à ses narines. Il inspira et il écarquilla les yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça ! Ce parfum féminin qui s'en dégageait ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Pourtant, il sentait clairement l'odeur du lotus, ainsi qu'une odeur plus sucrée qu'il ne pouvait identifier... Son odeur... Il ne put s'empêcher d'enfouir un peu plus son visage. C'était ridicule, il en avait parfaitement conscience, à ce moment là, Seto Kaiba se trouvait ridicule et il s'en fichait. Cette femme était plus enivrante que n'importe quelle drogue et il avait actuellement besoin de sa dose. Il voulait la retrouver, la prendre dans ses bras, la respirer, l'embrasser... Mais il savait tout cela impossible. Pourquoi désirait-il quelque chose d'inaccessible alors qu'il pouvait tout avoir ? Oui, il voulait cette femme plus que n'importe qu'elle autre. Il la désirait plus que tout.

Seto sentit le sommeil le gagner peu à peu et sans s'en rendre compte, il s'effondra sur le canapé, le tissu encore dans les bras et avec l'odeur de la jeune femme dans les narines, sa bouche cherchant inconsciemment les lèvres de Kisara.

Bizarrement, ce fut une nuit sans rêves pour une fois depuis des mois, pas qu'il s'en plaigne de pouvoir enfin dormir convenablement, mais il aurait voulu revoir encore une fois cette jeune femme dans ses songes, là où tout était possible, là où il pouvait la voir et surtout l'avoir.

Ce fut Mokuba qui le réveilla, pour une fois, et il fut assez affolé de voir son grand-frère dormir ainsi sur le canapé alors qu'il avait un lit King Size qui l'attendait dans sa chambre. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs n'osa pas demander ce qu'était ce tissu que son frère tenait, ainsi que tout ce que représentaient les objets dans la boîte ou encore d'où ils venaient, de peur de mettre Seto en rogne, qui, chose rare, était de bonne humeur ce matin-ci.

* * *

La semaine passa tranquillement pour toute la petite bande à Yugi. Okimi, Yugi et Yami ont cependant décidé de cacher aux autres que la nuit dernière le pharaon et Bakura ont eu une petite discussion. Okimi l'avait découvert en voyant son frère rentrer en pleine nuit en pyjama, trempé de la tête aux pieds.

Mais tout ça n'avait plus aucune importance, car aujourd'hui, c'était le grand jour ! Toute la petite bande s'est rejointe à l'aéroport pour enfin faire ce fabuleux voyage en Égypte, afin de retrouver la mémoire de notre Pharaon.

* * *

**_Prochain chapitre, le voyage en Egypte ! Si ce n'est pas génial ça ? xD _**

**_Plus ça va et plus j'ai l'impression que Seto est un drogué dans ma fic xD_**

**_N'oubliez pas une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^_**


End file.
